Deviner Captive
by Kittylin15
Summary: Merlin wasn't as careful as he should have been while using his magic and he'll wish he had been real soon when he's forced to use his magic for another kingdom against his will. Arthur doesn't realize what he had until it's gone. (slash later)
1. Another

I started posting this story a couple years ago and after coming back to it to write the ending I realized the chapters were so short. My writing style has improved since I started this so I've edited any spelling mistakes and merged two to three chapters together to match the longer written ones later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Deviner Captive<strong>

_Another_

**...**

Uther burst into his son's chambers. Arthur was still dead asleep spread out on his four-poster bed like he usually was at this time in the morning. "Why aren't you up yet?" Uther asked, receiving only a groan from his son for his troubles. "Get up!" He demanded as he pulled the curtains open, letting the early morning sun into the room.

"Go away, Merlin. Five more minutes." Arthur grumbled out before turning over, away from the light and pulling the covers over his head to block it out. Not processing whom it actually was in his sleepy state.

"I am not that bumbling idiot. You should not speak to your father that way!" Uther corrected his son.

Arthur froze finally connecting the tone of voice with the person it rightfully belonged to. Who was definitely not his manservant. The prince immediately shot up and blinked in surprise. "Father! What are you doing here? " He asked sheepishly in confusion. Holding the blankets closer to his shirtless person.

The prince was so used to being woken up in the morning by Merlin it was just weird when someone else did. Or waking himself up to drag the idiot out of his own bed, usually the second option.

"Honestly, you should be up already. After being in your service for so long that boy should be able to perform the simplest task to wake his master on time. Don't know why we keep him around." Uther complained.

Arthur looked out the window for the sun to judge what time it was. He wanted to groan in despair at the thought of how much time of beautiful sleep he had been robbed of. The prince was used to being able to sleep in because his servant was always late, but just the right amount so as not to affect his daily schedule and allow him a little lay about time. He definitely hadn't slept in though.

"Father, Merlin's not suppose to wake me up for another half an hour." Arthur almost let out a whine in his tone. Since Merlin usually arrived forty-five minutes after he was 'suppose' to wake up the prince he had lost more than an hours sleep.

Arthur finally looked at his father with clearer eyes. "Wait. What are you all dressed up for? Well more than usual I mean." Noticing the king was wearing a jacket he only wore to banquets. It also looked like he'd polished his crown. Well, got a servant to do it anyways, but same thing.

"Did you forget that I had invited the King of Dyfred to the castle for a peace treaty?" Uther asked as he started to check his appearance in the floor length mirror by the dressing screen.

"That's this week is it." The prince stated as he climbed out of bed.

Arthur hadn't really forgotten per say. It was just that ever since his father had recovered from Morgana's take over he had organized so many of these meetings between foreign kings to prove to them Camelot was still a prosperous kingdom. Maybe even get a little protection out of it. They had all just started to run into each other in his mind until it didn't matter who was coming just when they would be leaving.

"Yes it is. I received a message that they would be arriving early this morning, having miscalculation how long it would take them to actually get here at a polite time of day." Arthur could detect an annoyed tone in his father's voice. "Anyway, you need to get dressed in your royal garb and be prepared to greet them in the courtyard within the hour." Uther's frown turned up as he combed his hair into place with his fingers.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at his father's sudden change in moods. He could've sworn just a second ago he was annoyed and now he was happy again.

"Son. He is also bringing a daughter…" Uther cut himself off when he thought he saw something in his teeth. Opening his mouth wider and peering closer as he leaned in.

Arthur saw Merlin appear in the doorway that his father had left open behind him. The prince signaled with his hands for him to get lost while his father was distracted, but he didn't even have to tell him.

One sight of the king in his master's chambers and his manservant disappeared again like he was never there in the first place.

Uther turned his full attention to his son once he was satisfied with his own appearance. "He is bringing his oldest daughter with him. I want to warn you not to get any funny ideas. Her father's very protective."

Arthur pretended to be attentive to what his father was saying while thinking 'not another one' and 'aren't they all'. He respectively responded though with " I'll keep my hands to myself."

"Good. Now where is that manservant of yours to help you get dressed? Surely he is supposed to be here by now?" Uther inquired.

"He probably decided to grab my breakfast first this morning. Should be here any moment now." Arthur made an excuse for the absence of his servant at this particular moment even though he was probably hiding behind the door.

"He better be." Uther said with a bit of a threat in his tone as he straightened his posture and looked around the room. There were still old dishes from yesterday he noticed with distaste. "Don't be late." Was the king's departing remark to his son before abruptly storming out.

Arthur frowned a little at his father's behavior. "Merlin." He called to summon his servant back, if he was still in hearing range.

"Yes." The prince jumped in surprise at hearing the voice sounding right beside him. Merlin appeared again from where ever he disappeared to like magic.

"Don't sneak up on people like that." Arthur berated, wondering when his servant got stealthy.

"You just didn't notice me because you were deep in thought about something. Which is a very rare occurrence." Merlin cheekily replied.

"Did you manage to hear what my father was talking about." Merlin shook his head. "Another foreign king is coming today and I'm expected to meet them in the next forty minutes or so. Help me get dressed." Arthur asked.

"But what about your breakfast?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"I don't have time for food this morning. Fetch my crown." The prince demanded as he walked over to his dressing screen.

...

Arthur stood half asleep behind his father on the steps dressed in his best clothes waiting for the other royals to arrive. He'd done this many times in the past couple months considering Welsh contained several other kingdoms and his father was determined to meet with them all. Going through the same motions each time.

Merlin smirked as he watched the king smack Arthur in the back of the head and then told him to "stand up straight! Prince's do not slouch".

Horns sounded which confused Merlin. He knew they weren't Camelot's because both the king and prince didn't condone theme. Uther didn't like the racket they made and Arthur thought they were too pompous to use; but apparently the other king didn't. The royal horns of Dyfred continued on announcing the arrival of the royal party.

Villager's marveled at the gold carriage as it rolled through the streets accompanied by thirty foot soldiers and ten cavaliers on horses all in intricate armor that didn't look like it could protect you from a butter knife.

Uther glared at the young man playing the horn as the party came into view, like he was going to have him executed if he didn't stop soon. Glancing at the pyre off to the side still set up from an execution from last week.

When the party finally arrived in the courtyard the proceeding soldiers marched pass their position on the stairs; the carriage came to a standstill in front of them. Everyone stopping all at once.

There was a moment of silence when nothing happened.

Arthur and Merlin shared a look of confusion.

The knight at the very front who had been leading the party turned around from the frontward position he had been sitting on his horse to glare back at the driver. The man sitting on the carriage jumped up in realization. Climbing down quickly to open the door.

They could hear the king grumbled about incompetent idiots as he climbed out of the carriage. 'Apparently the foreign king was one of those royals who can't get off their own backside to open a door', Merlin thought to himself.

The royal adjusted his crown that was encrusted in sapphires and diamonds; much more ornate than Uther's plain gold one. He still had brown hair even though judging from his face he must be around the same age as Uther. His robes the Dyfred blue with yellow accents. With fur around the collar that looked much too warm for the summer weather.

"Gwrthfyr, it great to see you again. It's been too long." Uther greeted the other King like they used to be the best of friends. Considering Gaius was the only person who could even slightly claim to ever being his friend, Merlin highly doubted it.

"It has been, hasn't it?" The other king shook the hand Uther offered him as he reached the steps. "Arthur, my have you grown since the last time I've been here." The prince heard for what felt like thousandth time since every king and lord said that when they first greeted him.

Their attention was stolen from the visiting king when there was a noise at the carriage. A blond girl appeared at the door in a dress that was almost too big to fit through it. After she struggled through the tight space she proceeded to try to walk gracefully towards them, dragging her dress' train behind her. She didn't posses natural grace and it just appeared that she was trying too hard.

"Ah, I'd like to introduce you to my oldest daughter, Matilda. I've just cleared her now able to accept suitors." Gwrthfyr hinted in the princes direction.

Matilda eyed the prince as she approached. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Matilda curtsied respectably to her host's but became distracted by the young man standing behind them. Looking past the one she was suppose to be giving her attention too. Merlin was surprised to have gained the princess' attention. He didn't like the look she was giving him.

"Would you like to rest before we begin the meeting? I could push it back to this afternoon if your too tired from your journey." Uther asked the younger king. Arthur suspected Uther just wanted to have the chance to have a nap himself.

"No you don't have to do that, I'm fine. All I did was sleep the whole journey." Gwrthfyr responded back cordially.

"My lords, what shall I do while you're in the meeting?" Matilda interrupted to ask.

"I'll have my manservant show you to your chamber's." Arthur informed both the princess and Merlin at the same time.

Merlin was surprised by the request; sliding up behind his master to whisper in his ear. " I don't know which rooms she was assigned to?"

"The one beside Morgana's old chambers." The prince whispered back under his breath.

"Left or right?" Merlin asked knowing he was testing his master's patience. Arthur sent him a withering glare. "Follow me princess." The warlock said loud enough for everyone to hear as he made his way back up the steps.

...

Merlin led Matilda through the quite halls.

No one else was up this early in the morning unless it was a servant that had to perform duties before their master woke up; but ever since Morgana's flee of Camelot after her take over, this wing of the castle had basically been abandoned. Meaning there were no master's to serve in the present area.

Uther had decided to turn it into the guest wing so he would never have to visit anyone regularly there if at all. The memories of his ex-ward were still too strong.

The clicking of the princess' heels and dragging of her dress train was the only sound.

Merlin glanced back out of the corner of his eye, snapping his head forward again. He felt a little creep ed out by the way he was being stared at. She had a look in her eye that he'd seen women throw at Arthur often but they usually attempted to seduce or kill him, sometimes both.

He didn't like it, not at all. It never boded well.

"What was your name again, I didn't seem to catch it?" Matilda asked curiously.

"It's Merlin, my lady." He answered nervously.

"What an interesting name. Mer-lin." The princess rolled his name in a way that would seem seductive to most but just set the warlock's nerve's on alert that there was a threat close by to his person. "You're named after a bird."

Merlin just gave her a forced smile to seem polite and continued to walk not using the topic she chose as a conversational starter. He was usually chatty with everyone including the guests but the princess just rubbed him the wrong way.

When they came upon where Morgana's old chambers were located, Merlin had to do a little eny meanie minnie mo to determine which of the two rooms to house the princess in hoping he was right.

Merlin went to the door on the left, creaking the door open to peer inside. Throwing the door wide open when he confirmed that this room had recently been cleaned. "Here we are princess. Someone will fetch you when it's time for lunch."

Merlin bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait. It was such a long journey, it would be great if I could get a bath." The princess commanded and did not ask.

"A bath, right away." Merlin squeaked. It was weird for a lady to ask a male servant to start a bath for them. He couldn't deny a visiting royals request though. "I'll be back with the water, my lady."

Arthur had demanded he behave like a good servant out in public while they had guests, or he'd be sent to the stocks. He couldn't end up back there, the warlock thought he was developing an allergy to tomatoes; he came in contact with them so often because the villagers loved to throw them at him so much because of the noise they made when it made contact.

…

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gwen questioned her friend as he continued to drag her up the hall without any explanation. She had just been minding her own business when she was grabbed mid yawn. 'It's too early for this.' She thought to herself.

"I need your help to fill a bath." Merlin vaguely explained. On his way back from fetching water from the well he'd got the smart idea to bring someone with him so he didn't have to be alone with the princess in her chambers. Gwen was just there at the right time.

"I'm not a maid anymore Merlin, besides, you do it all the time for Arthur, why would you need help this time?" Gwen questioned as their feet moved quickly.

"Because it's not for Arthur." Merlin shot back as he turned down another hall and started to ascend a set of steps.

Gwen blinked as she realized they weren't going towards the prince's chambers like she had originally thought. She knew this hall very well considering it was the route she used to take to work every morning. "Merlin, are we going towards Morgana's old chambers?"

"Yep." Was Merlin's short reply as he quickly continued to drag her behind himself. Trying not to spill the bucket of water as they went.

"Who's staying in that wing?" Gwen inquired curiously. They suddenly came to a stop and she was finally released. Allowing her to catch her breath.

"Just another visiting royal. Would you please just help me, no more questions asked?" Merlin said as he stopped in front of the door to the right of what would forever be known as Morgana's room in her mind.

He turned and looked at her pleadingly, batting his eyelashes at her. She gave in under his look of desperation. "Fine."

The boy smiled at her before turning around again. He stopped to knock for once to wait for permission to enter. Gwen knew this was a rare occurrence because of how much Arthur complained about it.

"Come in." Could be heard in a feminine voice on the other side of the door.

Merlin entered and gave a small bow to the lady occupant before starting to walk over to the tub that had been placed in the room. "I brought a handmaiden to help you undress, princess Matilda." He said as he poured the water in the tub while also informing Gwen whom it was she would be serving.

Bowing when she heard the title of someone higher than herself. She found it weird when the princess scowled at hearing the news; like she didn't want her present because she wanted to be alone with her male friend.

The warlock dropped to the ground. Using spark rocks for once instead of magic to light the fire under the tub because he had observers this time. Lighting the fire underneath before turning to leave again with a departing mark of. "I'll be back with more water."

Gwen gave Merlin a suspicious look as he disappeared again carrying the bucket. "Would you like my help to undress, my lady?" Gwen asked the princess indicating to the dressing screen.

"Yes, that would be most helpful." Matilda it seemed accepted begrudgingly.

.

"You're bath is ready?" Merlin informed the princess with a bow even though she couldn't see him because she was still behind the dressing screen. He'd had to carry the bucket about ten times up and down the stairs.

Gwen emerged from behind it. " We'll leave you to enjoy your bath, my lady." Dismissing themselves both politely. Grabbing Merlin's arm to drag him out after her. Not talking until the door shut behind them. "What was that all about?"

" Sorry, I just felt really uncomfortable. I didn't want to be in a bed room alone with her." Merlin apologized. He knew that she wasn't supposed to be doing chores anymore because Arthur made her a lady but he really needed someone to come with him.

"I can understand why. She has her eye on you apparently. I suggest you should try and stay away from her while she's here." Gwen accepted his apology.

"Could you tell Arthur that? He's the one who ordered me to take the princess to her room in the first place." Merlin asked.

"I don't think I can do that right now." Gwen said with a tone of sadness.

"Why can't you? Arthur always listens to you." Merlin questioned curiously.

"I think he's been avoiding me, and even when we are in the same room lately it's really awkward." Gwen spoke with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I'm sure you're just imagining it. Arthur isn't always open with his emotions. Look whom he has as a father, I'm positive it's made him emotionally stunted. " Merlin suggested to try show that the situation really wasn't that bad.

"I was walking down the hallway yesterday and Arthur hid in a broom closet when he saw me coming." Gwen said as proof.

"Are you sure it wasn't a bedroom, you could've been mistaken?" Merlin tried to find an excuse for his master.

"I used to be a maid, I'm sure it was a broom closet. Arthur has no other reason to go in there except to hide because he has you." Gwen crossed her arms, expanding when her friend made a noise like he was going to say something in the prince's defense. " What, was he actually going to clean up his own mess?"

"Is this a resent development? I haven't noticed him acting any differently." Merlin asked thoughtfully trying to think back on anything out of the ordinary his master might have been doing without him noticing.

"It's gradually grown worse since the king has gotten better. We were both surprised when Uther didn't accuse me of witchcraft again or forbid us to be together once he realized what was going on. Do you think Arthur was just chose me because it was forbidden?" Gwen asked paranoid.

When Uther was cleared by Gaius to be sane enough to take control of the throne again Arthur was unable to hide his relationship any longer but the king just took it in stride, acting like it didn't exist. Basically he ignored it.

Merlin didn't know what to say because he didn't know Arthur's reason for his strange behavior or avoidance. The manservant would usually try his best to reassure his friend using his own experiences in life but the thing was he had no experience in love, not yet at least, so he had no advice to offer. Hs brief stint with the druid girl didn't really count because it was just that, brief.

Merlin was looking for an escape from the emotional women when he spotted Lancelot. Thinking to himself, 'He would definitely be better at this than me.' He didn't even have to say anything, all Merlin had to do was steer Gwen into Lancelot's view and immediately he went into protective mode when he saw her distressed face.

"Gwen, what is the matter?" Lancelot asked genuinely concerned. Gwen's eyes started to tear up when questioned on the matter from another spectator.

"As you can see she's upset, do you think you can comfort her? I have to get back to Arthur." Merlin asked the knight in a whispered tone thinking his friend wouldn't hear him in her distressed state.

"Arthur." Gwen let a couple tears fall.

Merlin smacked his forehead at his stupid-ness to mention his master's name in the girl's presence. Gwen latched onto his arm making him wince since he didn't have that much muscle on him. He gave the other man a look saying you can guess whom this is all about.

"Come on, let's find a quite place to talk." Lancelot said with caring as he took Gwen from where she'd latched onto the prince's manservant.

**...TBC**


	2. Change

**Deviner Captive**

_Cha_nge

**…**

Merlin was waiting in his master's chamber when the prince came back from the morning meeting.

"Good you're here. I don't think I can stand any more negotiation meetings, I've had enough to last…" Arthur was complaining but was cut off.

"Why have you been avoiding Gwen?" Merlin asked with his arms crossed.

"… Me a life time in the past couple months." The prince went on like he didn't hear his manservant, in a jittery tone. Fumbling while undoing the straps on his jacket.

"Arthur, you can't just ignore this situation. Gwen is really confused by your behavior towards her lately. She was getting really upset when I talked to her earlier." Merlin berated his friend.

Arthur sighed. "It's a complicated situation, I'm not even sure why I'm acting the way I am. Anyway, I can't talk about it right now. I need you to help me put my armor on for training." The prince said in a thoughtful tone then snapping back to his usual delightful self.

"Should you really be having training today, you have royal guests?" Merlin thought he was still trying to avoid the subject. Usually when the prince was frustrated, upset, angry, disappointed… You get the point. Any unpleasant emotion; he either called a training session with the other knights or a hunting trip because he wanted to maim or kill something.

"We always have royal guests lately, the whole kingdom can't just stop what they're doing like they would usually happen because we would never get anything done. Some times they stay for over a month. Now help me with my armor." Arthur said sarcastically as he walked behind the dressing screen to change for training so as not to ruin his best clothes.

"Fine." Merlin grumbled as he collected the armor pieces from the table. He sighed in disappointment. He'd just finished cleaning the armor and now Arthur would just get it dirty again. That meant that he'd have to clean it again this evening. His work was never done.

The prince had started to changed out of his finery and put his crown away while Merlin retrieved his old clothes that he had re-purposed to use under his armor since he didn't care about them getting ruined anymore.

Arthur was only half surprised when his shirt and pants came sailing over the screen, hitting the wall behind him. "Do you have to do that every time, why can't you just place them over the corner of the dressing screen like every other servant in existence?" He said as he leaned down to snatch the clothes up in annoyance.

"Then I wouldn't be special, it's all part of my charm." Merlin replied cheekily as he organized the armor pieces across the table.

Arthur started to put the jerkin and shirt on mumbling to himself. "He's special alright, in the head."

"Did you say something?" Merlin asked though he'd heard every thing.

"I didn't say anything." Arthur denied as he moved out from behind the dressing screen. Walking up to stand in front of his manservant who was giving him a suspicious look. The boy just shook his head and started putting the chain mail over his head, the prince immediately put his arms up to receive.

Once it was in place properly his manservant reached for more armor pieces.

"So what happened with the princess?" Arthur asked. Out in the courtyard he'd seen himself being looked over for his servant. It was hard to miss the way the girls eyes locked onto their target. He could feel the boy tense up at the mention as he was strapping his left shoulder guard on.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I took her to her room and she asked me to run her a bath. That's about it." Merlin told his master, leaving the part about getting Gwen to help him out of the story.

"Come on. I saw the way she was looking at you before, she must've made some type of a move on you." Arthur inquired, not tip toeing around the subject anymore. Wondering what his manservant's reaction to the advances would be.

"She was starring at me more intently than most but that's about it." Merlin said not denying the princes accusations, feeling uncomfortable talking about it. Securing the other shoulder guard.

"Staring intently is saying it lightly, she was trying to devourer you with her eyes from my point of view. How'd you manage to make it out of her room still in one piece?" Arthur asked, wondering how his friend had managed that feat. The princess seemed like a very pushy person. He actually regretted sending Merlin with her afterwards. Worried about what could happen when he was left alone with the women. His manservant snapped the right arm guard on.

"I'm not the ones whose father's are going to try and set a match up between us." Merlin pointed out, making the prince frown. He snapped the other arm guard on. "Now, back to the topic of Gwen…" He let himself trail off.

"Not right now." Arthur tried to avoid the subject. "How did you even end up talking to Gwenevere this early in the morning?" He asked.

"Ran into her in the hallway." Merlin said. Over the years he had finally learned how to lie. Half-truths were the key. He had run into the girl in the hallway, he just left out the part about how it was before his finished serving the princess. See easy. No need for the prince to know he brought her back with him because he was scared of being with the royal alone.

'How did the two even get on the topic?' Arthur asked himself in his mind as he put his boots on. The many topics they could have discussed in passing and they landed on that one.

"We are very good friends and tell each other almost everything." Merlin answered the prince's question.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"I'm psychic." Merlin didn't even need to use magic to read the princes mind. He knew him well enough now that he could almost finish his sentences.

"They'll be needing your help in the kitchens this afternoon because of the feast we're throwing tonight." Arthur told Merlin as he finished doing up the last strap.

Merlin scowled. "You're just trying to get rid of me." He hated kitchen duty and the prince knew that. The head chef always tried to force-feed him; she claimed he was too skinny for his own good. Thing was that the only extra food she could get away with giving him were usually un-eaten scraps that the noble's didn't deem worthy.

"Maybe I am, but you still have to do it if I order you to, because I'm your master." Arthur attempted to remind Merlin who was in charge. He led him out of his chambers, steering him in the opposite direction he was going to be heading in.

He stood starring after his manservant as he made his way down the hall to the stairwell that eventually led to the kitchens. Shaking his head once Merlin had disappeared from sight and turned to head to training.

...

"Arthur!" He'd almost made it to the field but was stopped in the entrance hall by his father who was followed by the visiting king and his 'lovely' daughter, he thought sarcastically. Stopping to wait for them to finish walking to his position.

"The king and I have more things to talk about that wouldn't interest the princess, we were wondering if you could keep her entertained, give he a tour of the kingdom." Uther asked his son.

"I would've loved to father if I didn't already have a prior engagement. All the knights are already waiting for me down in the training field." Arthur replied, getting antsy to let off some steam.

"Take her with you then. I'm sure she would enjoy watching Camelot's fine knights perform." Uther gave his son a look like he had no choice.

"Princess Matilda." Arthur addressed the lady, offering his arm to escort her.

…

All the knights stopped what they were doing when their prince stepped onto the field. It wasn't surprising that he wasn't alone but instead of being accompanied by Merlin he was with a strange women.

"Knights, I'd like to introduce you to princess Matilda who is visiting with her father King Gwrthfyr. She'll be observing our training session today." Arthur introduced her. Most of the knights bowed on hearing the ladies title.

He escorted her to the bench Merlin usually frequented, while being ordered to sit and watch so he wouldn't get into any trouble.

Arthur asked Gwaine to be his training partner. He'd become his favorite in the past couple months since he was knighted. Gwaine never held back against him and was very outspoken even when he wasn't drunk. The knight was like a version of Merlin that actually knew how to hold a sword and hold his licker; but he still could never replace his manservant who had become his best friend.

Both prince and knight took their position on opposite sides of the field. Unsheathing their swords.

"This is going to be good." Elyan commented to Percival standing beside him. Usually at training practices they all picked a partner and claimed their own area of the field but they all just liked to watch whenever Arthur and Gwaine partnered, even the noble knights agreed. It was very entertaining to watch the two attempt to beat the shit out of each other.

The two charged, they swung their swords together with a clang. The prince managed to push the knight back.

"Shouldn't you also be practicing?" The princess questioned from her bench nearby.

The two knights shared a surprised glance that the princess was actually talking to them. So far visiting nobles had hardly spoken two words to them, not deeming them worthy because of their inferior birth.

"We don't want to get in the way. They get really into it and often need the use of the whole field." Elyan explained.

"Is that so." The princess said before standing and walking towards the two. " How often do they do this, does the prince ever pick different partners?"

" Lately it's the beginning of every training session." Elyan answered.

"Is that so." The princess repeated again in a weird voice that he could only interpret as sensual. She turned her attention to Percival. "Are you going to say anything?"

The large knight shifted his feet awkwardly.

"Strong silent type. I like that." The princess exclaim before sliding closer to his person to feel one of his bicep's. Percival shot Elyan a panicked look, just asking for help. He wasn't used to women's attentions because of his monosyllable nature.

Elyan shrugged not knowing what to do. Knowing he couldn't over step his bounds with a royal quest.

"And the prince is down!" A nearby knight exclaimed, in a commentary voice.

"My strap came undone! Merlin didn't tighten it enough." Arthur yelled from the ground at the gloating knight who was dancing around him.

"You're just being a sore loser. Don't blame poor Merlin for your failure. I beat your fare and square." Gwaine stopped dancing to berate the prince into submission.

The commotion happening in the middle of the field was enough of a distraction for Percival to sneak away from the clutches of the princess unnoticed.

Arthur got back onto his feet and grabbed his sword and helmet from the dusty ground while yelling in frustration. "Training is over for today!" Before storming off the field. Forgetting about his guest.

Matilda turned to Elyan. "I guess you get the pleasure of escorting me back to my room." The knight froze under her gaze. The princess took his stiff arm and draped it around hers. "There, lead the way."

...

Arthur grumbled to himself as he pushed the doors to his private chambers. "Merlin! Help me get this armor off and run me a bath, then get my clothes ready for the banquet." He yelled orders, expecting his manservant to be there like he usually was at this time a day, cleaning or mending a boot.

He walked behind his dressing screen and began to strip off his armor himself but was having trouble reaching one of the many straps. Emerging again when he received no answer. "Merlin?" He looked around in confusion finding no sign of the young man.

Only after did he remember that he'd sent Merlin to work in the kitchens tonight. Putting a hand over his eyes in frustration. He was regretting ordering him to do it now but he couldn't stand being interrogated, especially by one of the causes himself.

Arthur left the room to search the halls for another servant since he couldn't turn up to the baguette still sweaty from practice.

The prince didn't know why but recently he'd found his feelings and emotions towards certain things changing gradually ever since Morgana's takeover. Being on the run because someone took over your home makes you rethink your priorities. Things were also very different now.

When they got the kingdom back from Morgana and Morgause's clutches, because of his father's mental state Gaius thought it would be best if he took temporary control and the court agreed. Having had the experience of running the kingdom himself under his belt and the support of the knight's of the round table.

When his father got better and took control again he supported his sons decisions in his absence with gritted teeth. Like he was worried that if he upset his son in anyway he would start an uprising himself over any small matter. The one he skated around most was his relationship with Guinevere.

Recently so had he. Going through all those new experiences had changed him. It was hard not to be. He used to be so sure of his plan of the future to become king and have the women he loved as queen with his friends beside him. Less than a year ago that still included Morgana's insurance that she would always be there to ridicule or support him in his decisions.

He had actual friends now and not just other nobles sons who wanted the prestige of being associated with him and wouldn't just say what he wanted to hear. Guinevere was now a lady and not just a handmaiden or black smith's daughter but a lady of the court. His father actually let him get away with things he didn't fully agree with if he had Gaius' support on it.

It felt like everything was different now. Except Merlin.

Every since the first day he met the boy in the market that fateful day and his father named him his manservant he hadn't really changed. He was still just as snarky and the worst servant ever but also still the best friend he could ever hope for. He was always there to support him despite the danger to himself.

Lately when in the presence of Guinevere instead of being entranced by her like he used to be, he'd been thinking of another. It was confusing him because why would he be thinking of Merlin at one of the rare moments he actually got to be alone with his lady. Instead of confronting the issue head on he'd been avoiding it hoping it would work its self out.

Which it hadn't yet.

Arthur had to search two floors before he came across a servant. " You." He called after the busy servant who had just rushed pass him, stopping them in their tracks.

"Yes, my lord." The servant boy turned around to face him. His arm's full of food supplies for the kitchen.

"I need you to run me a bath." Arthur demanded.

The servant looked confused at the royal. "I'm just a kitchen boy my lord, I usually don't perform such tasks. Isn't that Merlin's job?"

"Yes it usually is but I sent him to help in the kitchens earlier not thinking about how I'd need him after training at this time." Arthur responded surly. It seemed everyone knew who his manservant was.

"You sent him to work in the kitchens, I thought he'd been banned since last time he came to help he ended up knocking over the table holding most of the food." The servant laughed to himself at the memory of the event.

Arthur sighed. 'It sounded like something Merlin would do.' He'd never met this boy before in his life but apparently his manservant had made his acquaintance like every other servant in the castle apparently. Merlin made friends very easily, which made him a little jealous. "If he was I was never informed on the matter and he hasn't turned up again if he was turned away."

"I wouldn't know the first thing how to run a bath and I have to bring this down to the kitchens." The boy tried to reason with the prince.

"You know I really don't care if it's you who performs the task, as long as you find somebody to do it." Arthur said in exasperation as he turned around to walk back to his chambers.

**...TBC**


	3. Social ladder

**Deviner Captive**

_Social Ladder_

**...**

Merlin was carrying a large tray filled with food for the feast through an empty hallway.

He was surprised that the head cook actually trusted him with the task. The manservant was sure that if Bertha hadn't been so busy trying to organize everyone else in the chaos so that everything was perfect for the banquet she would've realized her mistake.

Thinking he was doing pretty well so far since he managed to almost make it to the stairwell. It led to the entrance hall which held the door to the room where the feast was being held. Soon he'd be home free.

He went to take the first step on the stairs. It jostled an apple on top to roll to the left side of the tray causing it to become uneven in weight distribution and tilt. Merlin tried to stop it but he was not fast enough.

Merlin looked down at the ruined food in horror. The head cook was probably the scariest women he'd ever met when angry and he'd met some pretty crazy sorceresses. The idea of having to go back to the kitchens and informing her of his little accident was terrifying. The king throwing so many banquets with such a small amount between them was seriously stressing the women out.

Maybe no one would ever have to know that this event occurred.

Merlin looked both ways to make sure he was alone. When he thought the coast was clear he whispered a spell that caused all the food to reappear on the silver tray again like it wasn't just dropped on the dirty castle floor. The warlock proudly retrieved the tray from the ground.

"What do you think you're doing!" A voice came from behind Merlin, surprising enough for him to drop the tray again; making a loud clanging noise echo in the hallway as metal made contact with stone.

The warlock was going to run for his life thinking he'd been caught performing magic and when you were in Camelot that meant death; when the other man grabbed his arm to hold him in place. "I wasn't doing anything, you must've been seeing things." Merlin began to babble but stopped when he was forced to turn and face the other.

"Lancelot." Merlin spat out in shock and relief. In so much relief that one of the only two people who knew he was a warlock in the kingdom had caught him in the act and not some loyal castle guard who would hand him over to the king in a heartbeat. Though looking at the peeved expression on the knight's face right now he wasn't so sure about his safety at the moment.

"I asked you Merlin, what you thought you were doing?" Lancelot punctuated his meaning with a glare.

"Nothing." The warlock squeaked out in fear.

"Nothing! I could've swore I saw you performing magic in the middle of a highly frequented hallway in the middle of the day where anyone could come across you." Lancelot berated in a whispering tone that was still loud enough to imply that he was desperately holding back the urge to yell.

"But I wasn't." Merlin defended weakly.

"Maybe not this time, but you might not be so lucky next time. You can be so irresponsible, I don't know how you managed to even keep your secrete a secrete all these years. What if I was Arthur, what would you have done then?" Lancelot paused in his rant to breath.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful, I know how important this matter is in keeping me alive. Even if the person wasn't going to immediately turn me in to the king. The less people who know the better." Merlin placated the knight.

"Glad I got my point through. I'm just worried about you. I can't always be around to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Lancelot said once he'd calmed down.

"Don't know what I did without you before you came back." Merlin smirked cheekily at the knight hoping it would get him off the hook.

Lancelot's mouth twitched up, he rolled his eyes at the boy's antics. " You should get back to work before anyone notices you're missing."

"I have to clean this mess up first." Merlin looked down at the ruined food and back up at the knight with begging eyes.

"Fine, you can use magic to fix it, but I'm going to keep watch to make sure no one's coming." The warlock nodded in agreement as the knight climbed the stairs.

…

Many servants were thinking that they should just leave the decorations up all the time as they had to put up the tapestries again for what felt the like the thousandth time as they set up the room for another banquet. The room should forever be known as the banquet hall.

The stronger younger male servants carried the tables out of storage and put them into place. The handmaids spread the table clothes over them and placed the centerpieces for decoration. All that was left to be done was to have the food brought up from the kitchens and wait for the guests to arrive.

The kitchen staff steadily brought up a stream of food. Evenly distributing the dishes at the different table so everyone would have the same variety to pick from.

The room fell silent when they caught sight of the prince's manservant holding a large tray of food. Whispers started to spread.

'What was he doing here?'

'I thought he was banned to ever set foot in the kitchens again except to fetch the princes meals?'

Merlin slowly made his way across the room, trying to be as graceful as possible but not really succeeding. The tray started to tip the one side again causing everyone to gasp. He managed to even it out again by sliding his hand to quickly support the heavier side. He sighed in relief as he successfully slid the tray to its place at the head table. Wondering why he would even be given responsibility for such a large amount of food.

Many servants had to hold back their urge to clap.

...

After Merlin had finished placing his first tray on the table, he went back to the kitchen where strangely, Bertha refused to give him another one. She'd demoted him to wine duty.

It was a job that he had great experience at since he had to perform it all the time for Arthur, weather in his personal chambers or at the evening meals with his father. He couldn't really complain because it was an easier job that required less physical strength but he couldn't figure out the head cooks horror at seeing him in her kitchens.

He'd tried to sneak by but had been caught by the head servant who was in charge of making sure everyone was doing their job. The man had forced him into another one of those horrible royal servant banquet costumes.

They'd finally updated them for the resent royal visits because Uther was trying to make the best impression and the old ones were so ghastly looking. The servants had gotten away with not wearing the uniform for years when the castle had visitors because they were so out of place and out dated, Merlin was very sad to lose his excuse.

Merlin thought these ones were much better than the ones Arthur had forced on him the first banquet he had worked for him (you know that one where he was poisoned at). It was a lot less puffy and contained less feathers, also there was no hat included.

Red just wasn't his color, he much preferred a royal blue for his fair complexion. Another reason is the fabric they used to make the outfits wasn't the best quality because it was meant for a servant, not like the stuff the nobility wore. It looked rich from a distance but was itchy against the skin.

He guessed he 'would've looked out of place since everyone else was wearing the same uniform', he thought to himself as he looked down the line of servants on the wall with him. All patiently waiting for all the guests to arrive so that they could serve them.

Merlin watched as his friends slowly gathered at their usual table, not even sparring him a glance. He didn't take offense at all but blamed his attire. He found once you put the new uniform on it seemed like you were invisible to the nobles. He'd over heard many things he wasn't suppose to over the past couple banquets.

He wondered what he would overhear tonight.

…

The room filled with guests quickly as they all trickled in as the evening time settled in. They all sat at which table deemed what social standing they held. The nobles waited for the occupants from the head table to arrive. They weren't allowed to eat until the king said so.

Gwaine's stomach growled in hunger. He was grumbling to himself about how disrespectful Uther was to others needs and how that quality in a king was very bad for the citizens of his kingdom.

Lancelot rolled his eyes at the others antics as he waited patiently. He'd given up berating the knight about bad mouthing royalty in the open, especially when that certain royal is your employer. At least Gwaine had stopped criticizing Arthur to his face, which he left to private.

They were sitting one table down from the high table. Knights weren't allowed to sit there, only royalty. At the first banquet that was held the sight of the peasant knights securing a seat so close to the kings table caused an up roar through the nobles. Arthur defended the reasoning behind it by saying that they were his personal knights and had to be close by if he was attacked.

The social class ladder was a very hard thing to climb. Once a person is born to a certain rank they're usually stuck with it for the rest of their lives unless they had a lot of ambition. Your able to reach a new height with great determination but encounter an obstacle that you can't get past, so you can never fully reach the top; or fall all the way from the top to the bottom in an instant.

Lancelot was amazed he managed to make his dream of jumping from lowly peasant to knight. He was very glad that he never had any grander fantasies about being royalty. The position came with a great many perks but also many downfalls. You always had to worry about being overthrown.

The noble knights thought process was broken by the arrival of Elyan and Percival.

"Why weren't you at practice today Lancelot, had something better to do?" Elyan inquired as he slid onto the bench beside the other knight, Percival doing the same beside Gwaine.

Lancelot blushed thinking about how he was with the other man's sister instead, comforting her. He didn't want it getting back to the prince. "I, I was talking to Merlin. By the time I'd arrived everyone was already gone; it must've been a short practice. You know how much the boy likes to talk, it's impossible to get him to stop once he's started." The knight stuttered out as he made up an excuse. It's true that he had talked to Merlin but he just wasn't mentioning that it was an hour before the time the other was referring to. The best lies had a hint of truth to them.

"Why wasn't Merlin with the prince today at practice, and why'd he bring that princess instead?" Elyan asked the tables opinion.

Lancelot was glad that his mention of the boy brought up a topic change. " Apparently Arthur sent Merlin to work in the kitchens for the feast, and what princess are you talking about?" Answering one question and asking another. He'd spent all day with Gwen so he must've missed something.

Elyan leaned in closer and signaled for the others to do the same so he didn't have to talk so loud; it would be less likely another would over hear their private conversation. "Apparently the king of Dyfred decided to bring his eldest daughter, Matilda. He probably was hoping to pawn her off on Arthur, but you know as well as I, he's less than interested." He hinted towards his sister and others got his meaning.

"Why would he be interested in her when he has fair lady Gwenivere, who in my opinion is far more prettier. I wondered why Princess seemed so frustrated. I thought his father had given up on trying to break the pair up." Gwaine commented.

Lancelot felt uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. Even without the king's interference, judging from the talk he'd just had with the lady Gwenivere herself about her relationship with the prince, they were having some problems. It gave him a little hope for himself in the future.

"The thing is, I don't think the princess has any reservations on who she propositions. At the training field she tried to sweet talk Percival. Freaked you right out didn't it?" He asked the quite knight who looked very uncomfortable at just the mention of it. "She also forced me to walk her back to her room after Arthur stomped off, and when I turned around to leave her at her chambers, she squeezed my butt." Elyan admitted with a queasy look on his face.

"She was really that forward?" Gwaine inquired in amazement. Elyan nodded in confirmation. "That's very odd behavior for even a lady of the court let alone a full blown princess. Are you sure she's not just a bar wench in disguise, because her behavior sounds very similar to theirs?"

Elyan rolled his eyes. "Unless the kings in on the hoax, I severely doubt it."

"What about the king, has anyone seen him yet? Does he look like one who's going to cause trouble? Try and take over the kingdom in its time of weakness." Lancelot inquired, trying to gather information on a possible future enemy if this visit didn't go well. It never hurt to be prepared for the possible even if it was very unlikely.

"As far as I've heard that the other king's been locked up in the council chamber with Uther since he'd arrived this morning. No one else has really seen him except for the people who attended the morning court." Elyan told him all his knowledge, which was minimal.

"Princess was in attendance, maybe you should go ask him when he arrives." Gwaine informed him.

Lancelot just might take the drunken knight's advice. "Well be able to observe the king for ourselves from afar soon enough, but I might have to ask the prince for his opinion because he's able to talk to the royal personally."

"Your very paranoid of the nobility." Elyan stated as an observation of the other knights character.

Lancelot shrugged, he'd learned from experience that royals usually had ulterior motives.

"Where's Uther? I'm hungry." Gwaine whined. Bringing every ones attention to the still growing crowd around them. The royal table was still empty; they probably wanted to make a grand entrance all together and were waiting on one more of their party.

**...TBC**


	4. Slumming

**Deviner Captive**

_Slumming_

**...**

Arthur's stomach let off a loud growl that could rival a lion's roar. Since he skipped breakfast this morning and was too flustered after being questioned by Merlin to even remember to have his lunch; he hadn't eaten anything that day. For someone who was used to having three meals a day it was agonizing.

The princess was late holding all of them up. They were waiting in the anti-chamber just outside of the baguette hall because his father wanted them all to enter together. Judging by his expression now he was regretting his decision.

Arthur could imagine all the amazing food that was just on the other side of the door. It was enough to make his mouth water.

Finally the princess entered, in another god-awful dress that was so large it could hardly fit through most door frames. It must be the style from where she came from.

Uther waited no time in throwing the door open and entering to take his seat; everyone one else followed his example. Once his party was seated Uther stood to make his opening speech and the hall quieted.

"I thank you all for coming to welcome King Gwrthfyr of Dyfred and his eldest daughter Princess Matilda to our kingdom of Camelot." He paused dramatically and the crowd took the time to clap. "To welcome them, a toast, to what will hopefully be a visit that will be the beginning of a treaty that will ally our two kingdoms together." He raised his class and the people followed his example.

Uther clinked his goblet with the other king's before they both drank. He sat down and took his first bite of food signaling it was all right for the rest of the hall to follow his example.

…

" Finally." Gwaine grumbled to himself. Grabbing the closest edible thing to him and taking a large bite. "Hmm, roast turkey, always hit's the spot." The drunken knight said with his mouth full.

"Nice. I know you're the only one of noble birth out of all of us though you try to deny it, but can't you at least use your table manners." Lancelot asked.

Gwaine responded by taking a larger bite of his turkey leg and over chewing. Using his tankard of beer to wash it down letting off a belch to push the point home.

"I'll take that as a no." Lancelot decided to leave the issue alone.

…

"Good evening." Gwen wished the people at the high table, but looking at Arthur as she said it.

"Lady Gwenivere, how good to see you." Arthur said in relief as he got out of his seat and came to stand beside her.

"Lady? But I could've sworn this is the maid that helped me get prepared for my bath?" Princess Matilda questioned from her spot at the table, overhearing their conversation.

"That wasn't me. There's a servant that contains a sharp resemblance though. It must've been her." Gwen made an excuse, knowing the princess was telling the truth but she didn't want to get Merlin in trouble.

Arthur gave her a confused look knowing there was no such girl that he could recall.

The uncomfortable awkward tension had started to set in between her and the prince. "I best take my leave before all the food has been consumed." Gwen curtsied before leaving and heading towards her brother.

She received strange looks for being the only lady seated at a table but it was nothing compared to the ones she received since her relationship with the prince became public knowledge. The rumors were horrendous.

She only received nods in greeting because the men's mouths were too full to vocally. "You need to slowdown or you'll end up choking." She suggested good heartedly before reaching and receiving her own small portion of food before it was all gone.

The former maid over heard a table claiming it was the best food they had ever tasted. They were all fighting over one tray though which was strange. Little did anyone know that it was the tray Merlin had fixed with magic.

…

The meal portion of the evening was over, the servants had taken away the empty trays, and the time for drunken merriment had begun. His father was busy talking with the foreign king and the princess was making eyes at a servant. Arthur took the chance to sneak away from the head table while everyone was distracted.

The Knights of the Round Table were surprised when their prince dropped onto a bench beside them.

"What are you doing slumming it with us, Princess?" Gwaine slurred as he finished swallowing his drink. Waving his tankard around signaling for it to be refilled. They all ignored the servant who started to pour him more whine.

"Am I not allowed to sit with my friends?" Arthur asked rhetorically. "Besides the people at the head table are dead boring. I need you idiots to entertain me."

"I thought that was Merlin's job?" Lancelot asked in jest to rebut the princes comment against them.

"It is, but do you see the idiot anywhere. I sent him earlier to help in the kitchens and haven't seen him since." Arthur grumbled and leaned his head on his arm.

"The servants do all blend into each other now." Elyan gestured around them at all the red suede darting around the hall. The outfit made features and hair color un-noticeable to outside observers.

"Agreed." They all said at once with Percival just nodding.

"It is very useful when you want to gain information un-noticed. It's like you're not even there at all." Came a very familiar voice right beside them. They all whipped their heads around surprised to see their friend decked out in the uniform they had been referring to previously.

"Merlin! When'd you get here?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"Been here for the last part of your conversation. If you guys were paying attention you'd have realized I was the servant pouring Gwaine's wine." Merlin said cheekily. They all starred at him, wondering how they didn't notice. They hadn't drunken that much yet. "And my purpose in life isn't to keep you entertained Arthur." He cheekily smiled at his master, referring to his comment.

"Sure it isn't." The prince returned his servants smile with one of his own. They connected their eyes searchingly.

"Arthur!" Could be heard being yelled from the head table from Uther. Breaking them out of their moment.

The prince hung his head. "I guess my absence has finally been noted. Best not keep my father waiting." Arthur excused himself before standing and heading back to his table. Stopping halfway there and yelling back. "Merlin, get back to work, I'm not paying you to sit around and do nothing!"

Merlin groaned and picked his pitcher back up. "It's funny he says that when he can't even get dressed without me." He said to the table before disappearing back into the crowd blending in with the other red suede figures.

The knights continued to stare at the spot he'd disappeared at. "They're an odd pair." Elyan commented as he shook his head. The others nodded in agreement before they continued to drink. Putting the prince and his servant out of their minds for time being.

…

The banquet had been going on for sometime which meant everyone was getting too drunk to care what anyone else did.

Elyan had already left to escort Gwenivere back to her chambers. Lancelot waved to gain the princes attention, whom looked like they were going to fall asleep from boredom at the table.

Arthur blinked slowly before understanding came to him. He nodding in agreement and quickly slid out of his chair. Deeming it now safe to leave his father since he'd consumed enough drink now to not care what his son did.

"Something you want to talk about?" The prince asked as he slid onto the empty spot on the bench beside the knight.

"Yes actually, I wanted to ask you what your opinion was on the visiting king. You've actually talked to him and I was wondering what your impression was of him. Do you think he's actually seriously considering the peace treaty?" Lancelot thought now was as good as any to ask the prince.

Arthur gave a confused look at being confronted by the topic so suddenly in a banquet setting before rolling his eyes. Lancelot had taken it on his own shoulders to make sure the kingdom wasn't attacked by one of the visiting kingdoms when Uther had let his guard down for once. He'd done the same thing with the other royals but this was the first time he'd approached him within the first day of their visit.

"King Gwrthfyr just seems like every other king. Has his own agenda and is only friendly when he wants something. But so far he hasn't revealed his evil plans." Arthur said to humor the knight.

Lancelot gave him an un-amused look. "I'm serious, you can never be too careful." He eyed the other king as he laughed and drank beside Uther.

…

"This table isn't round. We the Knights of the Round Table cannot site at a rectangle. Merlin could injure himself on the corners." Gwaine slurred drunkenly.

The others shook their heads in disbelief.

The knight managed to hold it together for another couple seconds before cracking out in laughter. "You didn't actually believe I was that drunk already, it would take a lot more for me to be that far gone." Gwaine then turned to talk to Percival.

Tapping his shoulder. "Arthur, do you think I could leave the feast early?" Merlin interrupted the prince's conversation with Lancelot. Sounding anxious as he slammed the whine pitcher down on the table between the two.

Nobles laughed all around enjoying themselves. Leon was sitting with the other knights. Not paying attention to their prince's conversation with his manservant because they were all too drunk already to care.

"Is there a reason you wish to leave? This is part of your job." Arthur asked patronizingly. Thinking his servant was just being lazy. Wanting to go to bed early instead of standing around watching the nobles get drunk while he had to remain sober all night. Taking a sip of his drink to mock him.

"Yes!" Merlin leaned in. "I think the visiting princess just gripped my ass!" Merlin sprouted crudely under his breath so only they could hear.

Arthur choked on his whine when he heard this. Lance hit his back until he was sure the prince could breathe again. "I'm sure your just imagined it." The prince gasped out.

"Who gripped whose ass?" Gwaine butted into the conversation, already twice as drunk as everyone else. Ignoring his previous conversational companion for information on anything perverted. "Couldn't help but overhear." He sprouted at the prince's frown.

Merlin started explaining really fast. "I was doing my job, making sure every ones goblets remained full, but when I went to lean over the kings cup, I felt someone grope my ass behind me." Saying the last part slowly to give it more impact.

"Are you sure it was her? Lancelot asked levelheaded. Judging from what he'd heard of the princess so far he didn't doubt her guilty of the incident.

"She smiled. I'm sure it was her." Merlin said as evidence.

"Like anyone would want to pinch your bony butt. I'm sure it was just someone else brushing behind you that you mistook for something less innocent. Besides, I saw he checking out another servant earlier, so she already has a target." Arthur said to comfort him.

"That was me!" Merlin hissed loudly, looking even more worried. "You really need to work on your skills of observation because they suck."

"Oh." Arthur said surprised. Usually it was him that received women's attention but more recently he'd noticed his manservant receiving the looks instead, since it was common knowledge he was with Gwenivere. "Just try and stay away from her then. Work at the lower station tables and stay away from the upper." He suggested, not knowing how helpful it would be overall.

Merlin groaned as he grabbed the wine pitcher back off the table and went to fill the other noble's classes on the other side of the hall, far away from the visiting princess as possible. Avoidance was key.

The knights watched the manservant walk away.

"I want you all to keep watch and make sure the princess doesn't approach Merlin." Arthur looked around the table for confirmation. The boy was his responsibly being his manservant and no one messed with what belonged to him.

Lancelot felt like they were at a meeting of the round table since most of the members were in attendance. Even though Merlin wasn't a knight he was just as much a part of their group if not the thing holding it together. If you messed with one of them you had to answer to the rest.

Percival nodded at what the prince was asking of them. Even though he hadn't known the boy very long he could feel the innocence he possessed and the lightness he brought to the people around him. If anyone had a heart of gold he would say it was that boy. He didn't want the princess to corrupt that.

Every since the moment Gwaine had met Merlin he'd thought of him like a little brother. He was just so naïve and needed protection or someone might take advantage of him.

The prince needn't ask.

He strained his neck to see over the other noble's heads and shot the princess in question a look of suspicion; only to see her starring at Merlin intently all the way across the room. "It seems Merlin isn't far enough away. She looks like she's going to pounce at any minute."

Arthur frowned as the princess stood from the table and started making her way through the crowd.

Merlin had had female admirers before, the prince also admitted some male; but so far he'd managed to scare them all away. He included his manservant as his closest friend and didn't want a partner to come between them, besides that he felt no one was good enough. He wasn't sure why he always ended up coming to the same conclusion but he was determined to do it again.

"I need one of you to escort Merlin back to his chambers?" He asked for a volunteer. "Not Gwaine though." He cut off the knight who looked excited.

"Why not?" Gwaine asked in a whining voice.

"Because I actually want Merlin to end up safe in his chambers, not going on some random adventure and almost getting himself killed." Arthur stated his reason. The drunken knight just had to shrug because what the prince said was true. He looked between the other two.

"I'll go." Arthur was surprised that Percival volunteered but he was glad. The Knight didn't say much but was very reliable. He could trust that his friend was in good hands. The prince nodded.

Percival stood and made his way quickly and swiftly towards Merlin. Who had frozen when he noticed the princess's empty seat. The boy jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around so quickly that so much wine sloshed out of the pitcher it could be considered empty.

Merlin placed a hand on his heart. "You scared me, I thought you were…"

"I know who you thought I was. She will be here soon if we do not leave. The prince has asked me to bring you back to your chambers." Percival signaled with his head to the door. The boy nodded and started to leave but the knight put a hand out. "I think you can leave the pitcher."

Merlin blushed as he looked at the whine on the floor and the empty pitcher in his hand that had previously contained it. He slipped it onto a table unnoticed by its occupants before shuffling out the door with Percival guarding his back.

Arthur smiled at the princess's disappointed expression and took a sip of his drink.

**...TBC**


	5. Closet

**Deviner Captive**

_Closet_

**…**

Merlin nodded along to Gwaine's chatter as the knight accompanied him on his way to retrieve his master's laundry from the washer maids. It was odd how Lance met him at the door to his chambers that morning and stayed with him until the other knight arrived.

He then strangely disappeared when they met up with Arthur. They shared a nod before the knight's departure confirming the servant's suspicion.

"And why are they following me?" Merlin asked the prince as soon as the knight was out of hearing range.

The young warlock had been noticing all the Knights of the Round Table's odd behavior the past week. He was never left alone while outside of his chambers. He'd go to sneak out at night like usual and one of them would appear out of thin air. It was driving him crazy.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Arthur denied the accusation very poorly. He crumbled under the stare his manservant was giving him. "Ok, ever since the feast we've felt that it isn't safe for you to be wondering around the hallways alone because of the princess."

The warlock raised an eyebrow at how they all organized this behind his back, to perform shift work so he'd keep his virtue. "What, you think she's going to physically force me to do stuff against my will?" Merlin asked rhetorically, with a laugh.

The prince gave him a once over with his eyes contemplating. "She does look pretty strong for a girl and she'd be going against a twig, I wouldn't doubt her capable if determined enough." Arthur responded. His manservant didn't look very impressed with the comparison he used for him.

"Come on, they've been here for a little over a week now, and nothing's happened. You're just being paranoid." Merlin shrugged their worries off.

"Yeah, nothing has happened because she hasn't had the opportunity to catch you alone. See my plans working." Arthur pointed out.

"Well I'm not going along with it any longer. I suggest you tell the others the plans off. I don't need someone to shadow me, I can take care of myself." Merlin crossed his arms and looked sternly at the prince.

Arthur sighed. "Fine."

Merlin looked happy at his accomplishment.

They both continued to walk and when they turned the corner Arthur spotted Gwen at the other end of the hallway. He grabbed the unsuspecting Merlin and shoved him into the close by closet. It was full to the brim with cleaning supplies and it looked like no one had organized it in a while.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked as he was forced into a mop and bucket, knocking them over.

The prince shushed him as he tried to listen for the sound out in the hallway. He was pushed out of the way by his manservant who tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge; His mind started to feel claustrophobic since there were no windows and he started to pull on the knob erratically.

"Calm down Merlin, stop flailing around." Arthur exclaimed as he got smacked in the face. He grabbed onto the manservant's arms and pinned him to the stood trying to catch their breaths and calm their heartbeats.

Suddenly the door opened and they both came tumbling out ungracefully along with some of the closets contents

Gwen gasped when the two males fell at her feet. She'd heard some weird noises coming from one of the storage cupboards and had decided to investigate.

Disoriented from the fall they both took a while to realize who had found them. They were both breathing hard and on top of each other.

Arthur looked from her shocked face and back down at this manservant under him. "This isn't what it looks like." He whipped his head back around at her to defend himself.

Merlin moaned.

"Ah, I need to go." Gwen quickly ran off.

Arthur dropped his head in defeat. "Do you think you could get off of me, I can't breath." The prince blushed before quickly scrambling off when he realized he was still on top of his manservant.

Merlin sat up and gulped large amounts of air into his lungs. "You're too heavy, I told you you're were getting fat."

Arthur frowned and grabbed the bucket and mop. "I'm not getting fat! Take this and go clean the quest quarters." The prince commanded.

"All of it? The prince nodded in confirmation." You can pick up your own laundry then." Merlin said cheekily as he stood up before begrudgingly taking the items and trudging off to the guest wing.

Arthur paled with horror. The washerwomen were known as the gossips of the castle. It was safe to say that some fanatical story would be spread around about why the prince was picking up his own laundry instead of his servant.

Merlin couldn't believe that Arthur ordered him to clean them all when they weren't even expecting any more guests. The whole section of the castle was abandoned except for the two rooms used by the visiting royals. He'd heard that they would both be spending the day out with Uther so he figured it was safe to use his magic.

He walked into the farthest chamber and had to hold back a gasp at how dirty it was.

Smirking as he seized the opportunity to use his magic. He snapped his fingers and the comforter on the bed became clean as if it had just come from the washer.

The young warlock had started becoming very good at silent spells recently but he hadn't perfected it yet. This was a perfect time to get some more practice in.

With a few more flicks of his wrist the whole chamber was clean to his satisfaction so he could move on to the next one.

…

Arthur frowned, on the inside, as he escorted the princess around the castle. His father had suddenly decided that they would all spend the day together. He followed behind the two kings bored out of his mind.

It seemed the negotiations were going well with the foreign king the prince thought as he looked at the two conversing royals. King Gwrthfyr never really said anything to anyone but his father so he didn't really know what they talked about together. So far the other visits had ended well but you never know when something could go belly up.

"We should go for a ride in the forest!" Uther suggested suddenly to the other king who nodded in agreement. "Arthur you should bring your knights and that servant of yours to carry everything."

"That sounds like fun." Princess Matilda said with excitement.

Arthur frowned since she didn't seem excited about it until the mention of his manservant. "Merlin is already performing a task that should take him all day, so I'll have to get another servant to saddle the horses. I'll go gather the knights and I'll meet you down at the stables in half an hour." He said as he removed his arm from the pouting princess.

…

Merlin was blissfully enjoying being alone for the first time in what felt like ages. He was laying on the bed he'd just made with freshly clean sheets in one of the empty guest chambers.

With the help of his magic he'd managed to complete all the rooms a quarter of the time it would have taken him manually. He just had the two occupied chambers to do after this one and they'd both been cleaned recently. It wouldn't do for the prince to see or hear about him wondering the castle so he decided to waste sometime here and have a nap.

…

The Knights of the Round Table collectively frowned as they watched the princess try to direct her horse unsuccessfully forward.

Arthur sighed in frustration. 'If the princess couldn't ride a horse why didn't she say so before agreeing to go riding' he thought to himself.

Uther tried to hide his frown of frustration trying to not offend the other king. "Maybe you should ride with one of the knights." He suggested in a fake polite tone to the princess.

The knights all tensed up at the suggestion each wondering who was going to be the unlucky victim. Even though Merlin had been protected from the princess' advances they had not. The boy had been oblivious to their sacrifice to protect him; putting themselves in harms way to save him.

…

"Hmm." The princess hummed as she contemplated between the knights. "Sir Per…"

Percival froze in horror. The other knights shot him sympathetic looks. Gwaine patted him on the back while secretly thinking he was glad it wasn't him.

"I think you should ride with the prince. He is rumored to be the best rider in the kingdom." King Gwrthfyr interrupted his daughter. He wasn't a fool who was blind to his daughter's exploits like most thought he was. At least this way she would be harassing the right sort.

Arthur paled in dread and Percival sighed in relief.

Matilda nodded in agreement. It really didn't matter that much to her just as long as she was placed with one of the young knights and not forced to ride with her father.

"Arthur why don't you help the princess off her horse." Uther suggested. Reminding his son how to treat a lady of a high standing since the one he was currently attached to was not.

The prince dismounted his horse and moved towards the princess who had her arms already raised and prepared to be lifted. He placed his hands under her arms and went to move her but she was heavier than he thought. Not being prepared for so much weight he managed to drop her on the ground so that she landed on his foot.

The knights winced in sympathy to their prince's pain.

Arthur had to bight his lip to stop himself from cursing out loud since she was wearing heels and he was only wearing his leather boots. He tried to act like nothing was wrong as he walked her over to his horse with a slight limp.

When he tried to lift the princess onto the saddle her large dress got in the way and swung around to hit him in the face. He had to swing his head around a couple times to remove it. When his head emerged his hair was standing up in all different directions caused by the static electricity in the fabric.

Gwaine covered his mouth to stop his laughter from being heard but the prince still shot him a glare before he mounted his horse in front of the princess. She latched onto his waist quickly. Once the two were both situated they continued riding forward.

**...TBC**


	6. Caught Red Handed

**Deviner Captive**

_Caught Red Handed_

…

…

"So where's Merlin, we aren't suppose to leave him alone, right, and yet he isn't here?" Gwaine asked the other knights as he watched the prince struggle with his passenger.

"I asked Arthur when he came to collect me, and he said that Merlin had figured out his plan and demanded us to stop." Lancelot informed them.

"Is that such a good idea? I thought we were going to keep this up until the princess left." Percival inquired. The others shrugged since it wasn't their call.

"He should be fine for now alone since the threat is here with us anyways, but I'm not so sure about later." Lancelot pointed out.

"But why isn't he here now? He always comes on trips like these." Elyan asked.

"From what I could tell, Arthur got mad at him and assigned him to do some crazy chore without thinking again, regretting it afterwards but to proud to take it back." Lancelot told them as he steered his horse forward.

"The idiot, Merlin is probably sleeping somewhere by now while he's here being tortured." Gwaine sprouted as they all turned their attention back to their prince.

…

Arthur was feeling very uncomfortable with the princess's wondering hands. Instead of keeping them on his waist like she was suppose to they had begun to traveled to his thigh. He tried to stay concentrated on steering the horse but her hand suddenly moved towards his groin area.

It surprised him so much he pulled the rains causing the horse to canter quickly forward. He tried to steer the horse to a slower speed but he wasn't successful because the princess had freaked out and managed to kick him in the back of his shin.

The Knights of the Round Table watched as their prince tumbled off his horse in pain straight into a thorny bush. The princess had managed to stay on the horse but had put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. He struggled to get out himself for a while but the thorns had latched into his clothing.

"Let me help you." Lancelot dismounted and offered him a hand, which the prince accepted begrudgingly. When Arthur finally emerged he had dirt smudged across one cheek and leafs stuck everywhere that had been plucked off when he had been pulled out, even some flowers came along. Arthur grumbled to himself as he tried to brush off all the dirt. Matilda sent him an apologetic look. He really didn't want to get back up there with that women but he knew he had to.

Gwrthfyr couldn't help but crack a smile in amusement while Uther hunched in embarrassment since his sons actions reflected on him. In his mind deciding that this ride was officially over and they would be heading back.

"Merlin will be so sad he missed this when I tell him." Gwaine exclaimed so only the knights could hear, knowing how funny the boy would find it.

...

The warlock woke up when he heard his name being called by a very familiar voice. "Merlin!"

Quickly jumping off the bed and fixing his clothes so it didn't looked like he had not just been asleep, he then strided to the door and threw it open. "In here!" He yelled down the corridor.

The prince's head appeared from one of the chambers doorways further down the hallway.

Arthur hadn't expected his manservant to get that much done already since he was usually so inefficient. When he decided to check in on Merlin he half expected to find him asleep. "You've cleaned all the rooms already?"

"That's not true I still have the two royals rooms and the chamber I was just in." Merlin had to force himself not to smile as he answered. He suspected the prince would drop in to check on him and thought it better if he left the work partly undone until he did.

The nap was also exactly what he needed. Cleaning by magic wasn't as tiring as doing it physically but it was still draining in a way. He was fully recharged now.

Arthur raised an eyebrow suspiciously. " I would have expected you to start with those two since they were mandatory." He said as he looked at the sparkling clean room he'd just been in. He pushed off the frame and walked towards his servant.

The manservant examined his master's appearance, how disheveled it was. "Where did you go? You have leaves in your hair." Merlin questioned since he never heard of any trip happening today.

The prince came to a stop in front him. "My father decided that it would be a good idea to take our guests riding in the forest." Arthur answered as he tried to get the leaves out of his hair but he kept missing.

Merlin lightly slapped his hands away." Let me do that. I'm guessing it didn't go to well." He said as he picked multiple leaves and twigs out of his master's hair.

Arthur sighed in exasperation. "The princess apparently didn't know how to ride so my father made her ride with me." He could feel his manservant tense at this information.

"That must've not been pleasant. So that's the reason for your disheveled disposition?" Merlin asked. He smiled as he picked a small pink rose out of his master's collar and showed it to him. The prince slapped his hand out of his face and the warlock rolled his eyes as he looked at the now crumpled flower.

"Did you have help? Is Gwen hiding somewhere?" Arthur asked as he pushed pass him to look at the still dirty room. 'If this was the state the other rooms started as his manservant was better than he thought and had just been lazy the past few years'. He glanced around before turning to look him in the eye.

Merlin rolled his eyes and leaned on the door frame. "No, of course not. I'm just not as useless as you thought." He glanced at the bed that was out of place in the room because it was the only thing he'd cleaned; it was also clearly just slept in.

He observed the prince who was examining the layer of dirt on a silver platter with a scrunched up nose in disgust. He didn't seem to have noticed but Merlin snapped his fingers to fix it anyway.

Arthur looked back at his servant at the noise. Up and down, he didn't look exhausted but he looked like he didn't want him to find something out. The prince assigned Merlin to do this in punishment for calling him fat, again; thinking he'd do the two royals chambers and attempt to clean one of the un-occupied one's before giving up in frustration.

" Since it appears you will be finished here before night fall, I'll be expecting you to meet me in my chambers to prepare me for dinner."

"Ok."

The compliance surprised the prince. Usually his servant would be complaining about how tired he was by now. Arthur gave him one more suspicious look before leaving.

The young warlock sighed with relief when the prince left. Turning back to the room he'd previously been relaxing in to start finishing the job.

…

When Arthur returned to his father he noticed one part of the party was missing. "Where did King Gwrthfyr go?" He asked Uther.

"He had to get something from his room, he'll be down in a moment." Princess Matilda answered.

Arthur hoped Merlin had already finished the king's room but he doubted it.

…

Merlin closed the door and looked around the foreign kings chambers in contemplation. He finished the other two in record time. The princess' room wasn't too dirty unlike Arthur's that looked like a hurricane rolled through it after each use. Deciding what needed to be done with a mental checklist in his mind; change the sheets, make the bed, dust, clean the fireplace, and wash the floor. He decided to do the last thing first.

He rolled up his sleeves and dumped the bucket of water out on the floor. He whistled happily as he directed the mop around to clean the room with just a flick of his finger.

A gasp was heard behind him.

He whipped his head around to see the door open that he swore he'd closed before. His concentration broken the mop dropped to the ground. The warlock quickly walked over to the doorway and put a hand on each side so he could lean out, just managing to catch the end of a very ornate robe disappearing around the corner.

"Crap." Merlin said to himself with dread.

...

The physician was mixing two substances together when his door was slammed open causing him to jerk and slosh them. The culprit could only be one person. "Merlin! What have I told you about slamming the door." He said with his hand on his hips.

"Gaius!" Merlin said before slamming the door closed again behind him, making the bottles rattle in their holders. The physician rolled his eyes. "I think someone saw me using magic."

The physician palled. "What?"

"I was cleaning the guest chambers and no one should have been around, so I thought it'd be safe to use my magic. I was just starting the visiting kings chambers when I think he walked in and saw the mop moving around by itself." Merlin exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Are you sure it was the king?" Gaius asked. If that was true the situation was worse than he thought.

"I just saw part of a robe, but it was his color and fur trimmed. I thought he was supposed to be with Uther all day." Merlin frowned in contemplation. "What should I do?"

"We don't know his stance on magic, even though he is here to form an alliance with Uther, he could be a supporter for all we know, but we should be very vary of him. Keep on the down low and don't look suspicious." Gaius suggested.

"Right, it's going to be alright, this isn't a disaster. I'll just go along like normal." Merlin tried to smile at his mentor before leaving to seemingly finish his chores.

…

King Gwrthfyr resumed his normal pace once he was far enough away from his guest rooms where he had just witnessed the prince's own manservant performing magic. 'It was so ironic that Uther hated sorcerers so much yet here he was employing one.' He thought to himself.

Many didn't know it but magic had always fascinated him; he wouldn't be here in Camelot if it were widely known.

When he was younger he had dreams of becoming an all-powerful Sorcerer. He'd heard that if you studied enough you'd be able to perform minor spells eventually and work your way up from there. As a prince he'd worked night and day at it for over a year but never had any success in actually performing any of the spells.

He couldn't even make a spark.

His body just didn't hold an ounce of magic. Growing so frustrated that he had all the knowledge and no outlet to use it, he gave up on his dream.

'That boy… There must be a reason why he would put himself in so much danger to work under the prince when he had such a tyrant of a father?' He thought to himself, his mind was racing in a whole bunch of different directions.

An idea was forming in his head that made his eyes light up.

He'd have to get his informant to look into the boy's background and see what he could find out.

…

Merlin shivered as he looked around the empty cave. He never realized how cold this place was. When he was visiting the dragon it always seemed so warm; but that was probably because of the mythological creatures intense body heat.

Instead of sticking to his mentors plan he decided to hide.

If the guards came they came and if they didn't they didn't; either way he wouldn't be there so he couldn't be arrested. Uther after hearing about a supposed sorcerer usually had them arrested within the hour so he would give it two and check if his secrete had been revealed.

When avoiding being found you shouldn't go to places you use often; but nobody knows he used to come here often so it was the perfect hiding spot.

He felt like he forgot something he was supposed to do though. The warlock just shrugged it off as paranoia.

…

The physician's chamber door was slammed open once more. "Merlin!" The prince yelled.

Gaius froze in worry. He turned around slowly expecting to see the prince surrounded by guards prepared to take his ward away but it just turned out to be Arthur alone. Which was reassuring since he never arrested anyone without back up.

"Is there a reason you're looking for Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, he was supposed to help me dress for dinner but he hasn't shown up and I'm expected to be there within the hour." Arthur complained with crossed arms. " I need a bath after going for that ride."

"Is that so?" The physician said in contemplation, thinking about where his ward had hidden himself. The boy never stuck to the plan. "I'll go fetch him and he'll be right up." Gaius assured the prince before leaving his chambers.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the physician's weird behavior.

…

Merlin froze when he heard footsteps coming from the caves entrance. His heartbeat picked up thinking that the guards might have found him after all.

He sighed in relief when his mentor appeared.

"Merlin what did I tell you about not acting out of the ordinary, hiding in a cave is definitely suspicious. You are suppose to be preparing the prince for dinner with the king." Gaius reprimanded him.

The warlock winced, 'so that's what I forgot' he thought to himself. "How'd you know where to find me?" Merlin asked. He didn't think anyone would think to look for him here.

"My boy, over the years I've grown to know you very well, and you're very predictable. I'm surprised you haven't had your magic found out before. Now go help the prince get dressed before you get in more trouble than you already are. When I talked to him he'd heard nothing so I think you might just being paranoid about the other king seeing you." Gaius commanded his ward.

There was a moment of silence.

"Fine." Merlin stood and exited the cave.

**...TBC**


	7. Servant Folder

**Deviner Captive**

_Servant Folder_

**...**

Merlin walked into his master's chambers without knocking; like usual since he was trying to act normal.

"There you are. Where've you been?" Arthur stood from his spot at the table to question his manservant.

"I forgot and I went to visit Lancelot." Merlin made up an excuse. 'Note to self: Get Lancelot to cover for me.' He thought to himself for later.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well sorry isn't going to get the wasted time back that I need to get ready. I still smell like horses and the forest. Hurry up and run me a bath." The prince commanded.

Merlin sighed before mock bowing. "Yes sir." He walked over to the bathing area and grabbed the bucket before leaving.

The warlock cursed how the nobility had to bath regularly. It was fine for them since they weren't the ones who had to fill the dam tub. They also tended to live on higher floors so he had to trek up and down the stairs multiple times every time the Prince did anything remotely physical.

If only magic wasn't banned he could have it filled with a snap. The warlock silently cursed Uther in his head. It was sad how he most often used his magic for cleaning than anything else.

….

King Gwrthfyr paced his chambers anxious for his informant to get back with any information. He knew he should be getting ready for dinner but he too anxious to care. He'd stripped of his robes and crown as soon as he was able to go back to his chambers to relax.

They'd come to Camelot not to make peace but to gather information on its current strengths and weaknesses.

He'd heard through the grape vine about the king's wards betrayal and how it had affected Uther's mental state. All the other kings in Albion were so curios they accepted the invitation to make peace just so that they could see for themselves the state of what was once the supposed strongest kingdom.

After being here for a week Gwrthfyr was disappointed that it seemed that Camelot wasn't in shambles like the rumors had foretold. When Uther had been out of commission Prince Arthur had taken control and successfully put the kingdom back to together once it had fallen apart.

The other kings after realizing the prince's strength and leadership skills decided it was best if they just signed the peace treaty. Hearing all the stories of his valiant battles, having defeated the last dragon didn't hurt either. Uther didn't have many more years of rein. They weren't thinking about the present but the future, knowing that they would be no match for Arthur once he took up the crown.

The King of Dyfed suspected that the prince must be having some sort of magical help.

The only way he could think that they could've defeated Morgause's undead army was with magic. The boy he'd saw earlier must have had something to do with the defeat. And if he was involved that time he must've been around all the other times the prince was attacked, secretly using his magic to help from the sidelines without anyone's knowledge.

If he was right, removing the boy could be the kingdoms downfall. Camelot's prince would stumble without his support and finally fall.

Before he acted his curiosity needed to be answered.

There was still the question of why the boy put himself willingly right at the center of the most magic hating kingdom ever known. There must be more to the boy than just mediocre magic tricks used to do chores. Behind the innocent servant façade he believed there was an all-powerful sorcerer. He could feel it in his gut.

But why use his powers to protect the prince? Uther's son at that. Out of all the kingdoms with princes he picked Camelot.

...

The door was quickly opened and closed again by his informant, Altoris. Who was a tall man with dark green eyes and dark brown hair that went down just past his ears that was dead straight. "I got the servants personal file you asked for." He held it up so that the king could clearly see what was in his hand.

"What took you so long?" Gwrthfyr demanded impatiently after he stopped pacing. The man had been his most trusted servant and had moved his way up in the ranks over the years. When he assigned him a mission he always could count on it being completed.

"Sorry my Lord, I got by the guards which were easy but the old librarian was much harder to thwart." Altoris apologized as he strided over and placed the folder on the table by his king.

"Why is it so thick?" The Gwrthfyr asked in shock. The folder was very large compared to ones he kept on his servants the king thought to himself, maybe they were much more thorough here in keeping track of their help.

"Like ours; all the folders just contain basic personal information, if they were ever arrested, and any major altercations they took part in. His was the only one this large. " Altoris shrugged in confusion.

"Well, let's see what the boy has been up to shall we." The king asked his informant as he flipped open the folder and looked at the first sheet of parchment, which contained his servant contract. "Name Merlin originally from the village of Eldor." He read out loud. Noting the boys hometown in his mind for latter.

Then scanned the rest of the page with his finger quickly and flipped to the next one when nothing jumped out at him as important. It was all basic information such as height and weight and a description of the servant, which wasn't very useful since he knew all that already.

"This is interesting." He stopped for dramatic effect. "He became Prince Arthur's manservant after he saved him from being stabbed with a dagger by a witch disguised as a honored guest, looking for revenge for her son, that Uther had executed earlier that month. Why would he go against his own kind to save the prince?"

"It is a very un-usual action to take." Altoris agreed with his question but had no answer.

He scanned further down the page. "The boy was originally only here to be the physician's assistant, recommended by his mother; which was why he was at the banguet in the first place, and is still in residency with the old man."

He flipped to the next sheet and stopped.

"A warrant of arrest, dated before he even became the princes manservant, interesting; and even more interesting." The king added on as he read more. "Arrested for challenging the crowned prince, to a fight over the treatment of the prince's former manservant. Released within two hours after the physician came for him." He stopped to contemplate. "Yet he ended up becoming the prince's manservant himself even after he saw how dismal he would be treated?" Gwrthfyr asked himself in confusion.

Altoris watched as the king pulled out another sheet of parchment and stopped in confusion. "Tell me that I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing" The king asked as he passed the sheet to him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Arrested for sorcery over 5 times and they've lost count at how many times he's been put in the stocks, last counted at 153 over 2 years ago."

"How could he have possibly managed to get out of so many accusations alive?" The king asked.

"Says here that every time that evidence he had been falsely accused was brought forward right before he was to be executed." Altoris pointed out as he read over his lord's shoulder.

"Which we both know to be a lie. He must be the luckiest boy alive to have managed to lie his way out of being executed more than once." A knock came at the door that interrupted them. The king rolled his eyes and signaled for his informant to hide the folder. "Enter!"

Altoris put some other papers over it and a book for good measure.

One of his own servants appeared at the door so he was free to relax. "I was told by the head cook to inform you that dinner is now ready." The king nodded that he understood and the boy bowed before leaving.

"I guess I better make my way to the dining hall. My presence would be missed if I did not attend." Gwrthfyr looked at where he knew the file to be on the table even though it was no longer visible. "We've only scratched the surface on the boy. When I come back we'll look through it with a fine tooth comb for anything useful."

The king put his crown and robe on before leaving with his informant. Lucking the door soundly behind him just in case anyone went snooping while he was away. It would look suspicious if anyone found the file of one of Camelot's servants in his chambers.

**...TBC**


	8. Confirmation Dinner

**Deviner Captive**

_Confirmation Dinner_

**...**

Merlin was returning from one of his many trips to the water pump when he was greeted with a boot being thrown at him. "Owe, what was that for?" He questioned his master as he put the bucket down so that he could rub the area it hit on left his arm.

"There's a hole in my best pair of boots. I've told you time and time again to monitor them to make sure they're all fit to wear." Arthur informed him.

The warlock bent down to examine the aforementioned boot to see there was a tiny tare where the leather met the insole. Merlin thought Arthur was over reacting so when his head was still down; he quickly whispered a mending spell so his master wouldn't see his eyes flash gold.

"I don't see anything. You must've been looking for something wrong where there was nothing." Merlin held the boot out for the prince's inspection. The warlock knew he really shouldn't have done it considering the possible situation he had gotten himself into before using his magic for such a menial task but he couldn't help himself.

Arthur snatched the boot out of his hand. "It's gone. I could've sworn it was there a minute ago." The prince furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Look at the time. You better hurry up and take your bath or you're going to be late." Merlin pointed out to distract his master from the missing tare.

"Crap, my father's going to be angry if I'm late again." Arthur immediately started stripping his clothes without even waiting to get behind the dressing screen.

Merlin had to terror his eyes away from the quickly revealing flesh. He could hear a splash in the bathing area, knowing the sound meant the prince had gotten in the tub and it was safe to look again. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to view the outfit choices. "Red or blue!"

"Red!" The prince replied followed by a splash as he tried to scrub the smell of horses out of his hair.

Merlin couldn't hold back the roll of his eyes at the prince's predictable answer. Didn't he know there were other colours of the rainbow? The prince should be sick of the colour by now like he was. There was only so much of Pendragon red a man could take. He took the shirt off its hanger and draped it over the dressing screen.

Arthur got out of the tub and dried himself off. He reached up for his clothes and only felt a shirt hit his fingers. "Merlin, are you forgetting something?" He received a confused silence. "Pants."

"Right." The warlock reached back into the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of sandy toned jerkins. Throwing them over the dressing screen, hearing the satisfying smack of it hitting the intended target.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled in reprimand. A lot of shuffling could be heard as the clothing was fitted into place.

The warlock was surprised at how easy it was to act normal around Arthur when earlier he was dreading looking him in the eye thinking he'd found out about his secrete from someone else. He'd made it through the day and almost considered himself home free. If the king were going to tell on him he would've done it by now.

"I guess I'll be retiring for the evening." Merlin said before turning to leave.

A hand shot out from the dressing screen and caught him by his neckerchief. "Were do you think you're going?" Arthur asked as he stepped out into the open fully dressed with an eyebrow raised.

"I thought I was finished for the evening, you only asked me to help you get dressed." Merlin looked at his master confused.

"I've changed my mind. You can't leave me alone with the women again. I've had to deal with her all day today and now it's your turn." Arthur said as he released his manservant. Retrieving his jacket off the back of a chair.

"You had the knights acting as my body guards against her and now you're just going to hand me over? Sacrifice me to save yourself?" Merlin asked surprised.

"It's not like she can do anything in the middle of the dining hall with everyone else there, especially her father. She won't be able to get you alone because you're arriving and leaving with me. I'll even escort you back to your chambers after." Arthur said in his defense.

Having the prince walk him back to Gaius' after made Merlin feel a little better. "Fine." It wasn't really the princess he was worried about but the king who would also be present. Seeing him tonight would confirm if foreign king had actually seen him doing magic or not, his nerves from before had come back.

…

Merlin had to stop following the prince when the door came into view for the dining hall and take a deep breath. This is it, the moment of truth, now is the time that he'd find out for sure if his secrete had been uncovered.

Arthur turned around and gave him a confused glance when he realized he wasn't being followed anymore.

The warlock had to put all that aside so that he would appear to be acting normal. He continued to follow his master through the threshold, which apparently he was doing a horrible job at since the prince leaned over and asked him. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out." Arthur whispered to his man servant who looked very pale, more than usual he meant.

"I'm fine." Merlin said before walking over to stand beside the king's manservant, Ivan.

"Arthur, you're late." Uther addressed his son on his tardiness. In a tone suggesting that it was his own fault even though he knew it was most likely his servant. Arthur refused a better replacement for the boy so it was his own fault was the king's logic.

"I'm sorry, it took me longer to bathe than usual." Arthur said as he took his seat beside his father at the head of the table. "I apologize for my tardiness." He turned to address the guests.

Merlin was handed a whine pitcher by the other manservant. He never understood why they trusted him to serve the drink but not the food. Maybe it was because the food needed to be re-prepared while the whine needed to be only refilled. He shook his head wondering why he was contemplating this when he had more important things to worry about.

The warlock sneaked a peek at the foreign king but from the angle he was at he couldn't see the royals facial expression.

"Since everyone is here now, we can eat." Uther snapped his fingers and many servants brought silver trays to the table. Taking his first bite of a chicken leg signaling that it was okay for everyone else to begin. He reached over to wash the food down with a drink but his goblet was empty. The king looked around for the pitcher only to find it over in his son's servant's hands. "Boy, fill the goblets." Emphasizing his meaning by swinging his cup back and forth.

Merlin was snapped out of his trance by the kings yelling. He quickly skittered over and poured whine into the empty goblet. Knowing it was only proper to serve the other king second he nervously made his way over.

While passing the princess she reached her hand out and grabbed his behind surprising him enough that he almost completely dropped the pitcher over the other kings head. He wondered if anyone noticed but it seemed the two older royals were oblivious but everyone else wasn't.

His heart was beating very fast when he made it to the other king and began to serve him.

Gwrthfyr smirked as the boy's hand shook from nervousness as he poured the whine. 'So he knows I saw him.' He thought to himself with glee. 'The boy must be very brave to appear in my presence then.'

Arthur had watched really surprised as the princess man handled his servant in front of everyone. The girl really has no morals to do that in front of her father. The prince observed as his friends hands shook as he tried to pour the whine. He thought it was from the shock from being felt up by the princess but it was really about the other king's expression.

Merlin heart skipped a few beats when the foreign king looked at him with a knowing expression. There was only one reason to be looked at in that way by a person and it was because they knew your secrete and were going to use it to get what they wanted. He quickly went to serve Matilda so that he could get away from the foreign king. He'd rather take his chances with her.

When his manservant finally made his way over to serve him Arthur leaned over and whispered. "If you're not feeling okay you can leave." The prince suggested while indicating to his shaking hands.

Merlin glanced over at the foreign king. "You know I think I will." He whispered back as he slide the whine onto the table. Bowing to the room before quietly slipping out.

The prince was looking worriedly after him before turning back to his food and trying his hardest not to glare at the princess as they continued eating dinner. Blaming her for his servant's discomfort completely.

.

Once the meal was consumed Arthur pushed his plate away. "Matilda, would you care for a walk?" He asked. Taking the time now to have a talk with her.

"I'd love to." She dabbed her lips daintily with her napkin and rose to take his arm.

He walked her until they were out of site of the dining hall and out of hearing rang of their fathers before dropping his accommodating demeanor.

"You need to stop harassing my Knights and servants?" Arthur was blunt and to the point. He was sick and tired of her behavior.

Matilda scoffed at his demand. "It's just a little bit of fun. Knights aren't usually my thing anyway."

"Then what is your type?" Arthur asked confused. She had seemed pretty interested when she was feeling them up all the time.

"I like to be the dominant one in a relationship and that doesn't happen often with men with more muscle than brains. I'll leave your knights along from now on. And I think you can guess my type?" Matilda declared mysteriously before leaving for her own rooms.

Arthur glared after the retreating princess until even the sound of her heels had disappeared. He took note that she didn't include servants in her declaration.

...

Gwrthfyr had managed to get out of going anywhere the next day claiming that he was ill. Uther asked if he would like Gaius to take a look at him but he declined. Leaving the whole day dedicated to his investigation.

One of his servants woke him up early and brought him breakfast.

The king started to eat but was disrupted when Altoris placed the file on the table in front of him. He pulled it closer to him so that he could read and eat so as not to waste any time. Gwrthfyr became so engrossed in the written words his food became cold and completely forgotten.

The boy was a wonder. He'd played a large part in many events and been in so many battles in the five years he's been here. Been a part of things no servant had the right to. It seemed he toed the boundary between master and servant very often too.

He was sure that there were many things that were left out of the file because it was known to no one but the boy. He must be a very good liar if he could keep his head for five years in Camelot, performing magic right under Uther's nose.

Gwrthfyr got to the part in the folder about the dragon attacks that happened about a year ago. Of course the young sorcerer played a part in that catastrophe too. Did the prince take him everywhere?

The servant accompanied the prince to find a dragon lord to slay the beast after discovering it was the only way and had no other options. The physician informed the king that one dragon lord he heard had been rumored to still be alive named Balinor.

The king stopped and stared at the name. It seemed very familiar name to him. He had a feeling there could be a connection between the two. "Altoris, can you see if you can find a file on the dragon lord Balinor." Gwrthfyr asked his servant.

"Certainly my lord, but what for?" Altoris asked curious why he'd need a different file already.

"Just do it." If it had been any other servant questioning him he'd have had them flogged. His servant shrugged and left to do his bidding. The king went back to his reading.

…

Merlin had gone and gotten Arthur up and brought him breakfast before sending him off to training with the knights. It was just a normal day despite the foreboding he could feel in the air. He was just returning to his room to fetch something but when he walked in he found Gaius in a heated conversation with Lancelot.

"What are you two doing?" The warlock asked. The two snapped their attention to him. With the look he was receiving from both of them he had to fight the urge to back out the door the way he came.

The knight narrowed his eyes. "I was just being informed about the situation you managed to find yourself in." Lancelot crossed his arms and starred him down.

"Oh." Merlin stated sheepishly.

"I think I'll leave you two alone to settle this." Gaius gladly scuttled out of the room shutting the door firmly behind him, ruining his wards escape plans.

"You were seen performing magic!" Merlin winced at the knight's tone. "Just days after I warned you about being careless. Not by just anybody no, but the visiting king of another kingdom." Lancelot ranted trying to get the message through his friend's head that he was worried and afraid for him.

"I know, I was stupid and careless. I've already been told this to me by Gaius." Merlin said with exasperation.

"Accepting you did something wrong doesn't fix the situation. He hasn't told yet but there must be a reason why. Most royals have their own agenda, so he must think that he can get something. What do you think the kings going to do with that information?" Lancelot pointed out.

"I have no idea and it's eating me up inside. I won't be able to relax until he leaves the kingdom." Merlin rubbed his eyes in frustration and exhaustion.

Lancelot sighed and examined his friend. He had the beginning of bags under his eyes from being unable to sleep. Not caused by not having the time because Gaius had informed him Arthur had let Merlin off early but from stress. He knew that if the prince was noticing and giving the boy extra time off because he looked like he was going to faint, that it was pretty bad. Yelling at him wasn't helping the situation.

"How about you try and get some sleep? I'll tell Arthur you're sick, which you basically are, so I won't be lying, and you can't perform your duties today." Lancelot suggested very firmly.

"Fine." Merlin readily agreed feeling like his body was going to give out on him. "Shouldn't you be at training already? You know Arthur hates when anyone's late and you didn't even show up last time. Don't make him regret knighting you after all." The sorcerer pointed out cheekily trying to lighten the atmosphere.

The knight looked at position of the sun out of the window. "Dam, I've got to go. Just try to relax, we'll think of a solution later. You're not alone in this; you have both Gaius and me. You also know that the Knights of the Round Table would do anything for you and if they knew about your magic they'd be right here trying to help you too." Lancelot shot him an encouraging smile before leaving.

**...TBC**


	9. Got A Plan

**Deviner Captive**

_Got a Plan_

**…**

Arthur woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He sighed when he realized his servant should've woken him up half an hour ago. He didn't think he was coming at all.

When Lancelot informed him that Merlin wouldn't be able to perform his duties that day because he was sick he became worried. He had to force himself not to rush and check on him right after practice because it wouldn't be proper.

Now that it was affecting his servant from performing his duties two days in a row he had an excuse the prince thought to himself, as he got dressed.

…

Arthur knocked on the physician's door waiting for confirmation to enter. He heard a muffled come in.

Gaius was sitting at his worktable creating some questionable substance that he probably expected someone to actually drink. "Arthur, I guess you're here to fetch Merlin. I'm afraid to tell you he's still recovering and I've forced him to bed rest for the day, so you'll have to have another servant to fill in for the day."

" What's he sick with?" Arthur asked. His servant had seemed a little out of it the past couple days. Maybe he had some plaque. Was it contagious? He was worried for Merlin.

"I think it's mostly just exhaustion. Lots of rest is the only cure for it." Gaius answered as he placed the substance into a bottle but didn't put a cork in it, meaning that it was going to be consumed almost instantly.

'He hadn't been piling too many chores on Merlin again had he?' Arthur asked himself in his head when he heard it was from exhaustion. The prince was sure that he had actually been cutting back on his servant's responsibilities lately. "Can I at least see him?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure if he's awake right now but you can certainly see him." Gaius agreed to his request and made his way over to his wards room.

When the physician opened the door the prince could see his manservant half hanging off the bed like he attempted to get up and dressed but gave up half way. He was only wearing one sock too.

Gaius shook his head. "The prince is here to see you."

Merlin raised his head and looked at his master in confusion. "What are you doing here?" He groggily asked.

"Let's me see. My manservant hasn't shown up to work two days in a row." Arthur pointed out sarcastically.

"Right, sorry. Just haven't been able to sleep." Merlin explained with a yawn. Emphasizing the bags under his eyes.

"Well, sorry, won't get my room cleaned." Arthur mumbled to himself and ended with a pout.

"What'd you say?" Merlin asked his master because he'd only caught the tail end of the sentence.

"Never mind. Just try and get some rest. I'll get someone else to fill in for you in the time being." Arthur gave his servant the day off to recover from whatever was bothering him.

"Sit up and drink this." Gaius demanded his ward, pushing the bottle towards the boy.

Merlin paled even more and had a disgusted look on his face. "What's in it?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's best if you don't know?" The physician suggested.

"Can I at least know what it does?" Merlin asked with a sigh. He knew that meant it was something truly disgusting but he'd have to drink it anyway. Running his fingers through his hair, making it stick up in all different directions instead of flattening his bed head down.

"It's just vitamins and nutrients." Gaius explained with a shrug.

Merlin gave him a suspicious look before taking the bottle and shooting it back like it was a shot of strong alcohol. Within seconds he was out cold. Arthur had to catch him before he fell off the bed. He looked in shock at the physician. "You just lied straight to his face."

"It's for the boys own good. If he won't allow himself to sleep I'll just have to force him to." Gaius waved the young prince's shock away. "Do you want a functioning servant or not?" He asked rhetorically knowing the answer.

Arthur lowered his servant to the bed and put a blanket over him. "I have to go to practice but I'll be back later to check on him." He told the physician as he left the room, shooting one last look back at his sleeping manservant.

…

Arthur told every knight that he would only be observing instead of participating this practice. He went around commenting on everyone's forms. When he was helping Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan he'd lean over and whisper in their ear before going on to another knight. "Meet me in the armory after practice."

"Everyone's dismissed." Arthur yelled mid afternoon. The knights scattered at a fast pace. The day had been hot so everyone was more than glad to go back to their chambers and bathe.

He sat in his manservant's usual spot and took his time taking off his gloves and sipping some water. Stalling while he waited for the armory to empty.

…

Gwaine made his way to the armory with all the other knights as to not get suspicious. He dawdled as he put his sword away. He wasn't surprised to see Percival and Elyan doing the same thing but he was surprised to see both Leon and Lancelot leave. Apparently they didn't receive an invitation to this meeting.

…

Arthur gave it a couple minutes before standing and leisurely making his way inside. When he got there as he expected only the people he had asked to meet with were waiting for him. He closed and locked the door behind himself. The talk shouldn't take long.

"Well, what's this all about?" Gwaine inquired while leaning against a post. Curious because usually when it was knight business they'd meet at the round table, so this must be about something else.

"I've decided we need to do something about the princess, Matilda." Arthur said the name in disdain.

"What do you have in mind?" Elyan asked curiously.

"Just something to put her in her place. Remind her that she is a guest here and we don't appreciate her behavior." Arthur stated.

"You mean against Merlin." Elyan stated the obvious.

"It's mostly about that." Arthur admitted sheepishly. "I've been without my manservant for the past few days because he's been too stressed out over her to sleep." He admitted and sighed in frustration.

"How come Lancelot and Leon aren't included in this? Especially Lance, he cares just as much about Merlin as any of us." Gwaine pointed out.

"Because Lance would just try and talk us out of doing it. He's too noble to participate in this." Arthur rolled his eyes at the other knight's moral code. "And Leon would never do anything against a royal."

"What are we going to be doing exactly?" Percival quietly inquired.

"It's just a little prank I thought up, it's harmless. Are you guys in?" Arthur looked at them and received weary nods of acceptance. " Good, meet me by the kitchen's tomorrow an hour before lunch." The prince then strode out of the room without another word.

...

Gwrthfyr sipped at his wine as he waited in his chambers for his informant to return. He'd sent him out last night and had been waiting all day with no sign of him. He was growing very inpatient.

The door finally swiftly opened and closed behind, Altoris. He was out of breath as he strided over to the table and placed an average sized folder in front of him. "Sorry it took so long. That librarian is very protective of his books so he is on high alert all the time. I don't think the man even sleeps." He apologized when he spotted his lord's frown.

"Why are you out of breath?" The king asked.

"I rushed over as soon as I found what you asked for." Altoris answered.

"What took you so long? Surely an old man didn't cause you so much trouble, if he did I over estimated your abilities." Gwrthfyr raised his eyebrows at him in question.

"I had to dig deep to find this because the folder is considered a closed one because the subject is diseased so it wasn't out on the main shelf like the boys, that has to be edited constantly." Altoris explained his tardiness.

"It's no matter, I have it now. Let's see what the connection is between the two." Gwrthfyr said before flipping open the file. He read to himself about how the man had been persuaded to bring the last dragon to Camelot only to be ordered to be executed but had managed to escape.

The king noticed that there was a section with newer paper that meant it had been added much more recently so he flipped ahead. He read about how they sought the man out to defeat the dragon that was attacking. "... Died before he could manage to complete his task in a bandit attack. How'd they defeat the dragon then? I'm sure the rumors that the prince slayed it are false because only a dragon lord can triumph such a magical creature."

"I am as stumped as you." Altoris commented.

Gwrthfyr flipped back to where he was before he skipped ahead and continued to read. He was missing something here. "…A patrol managed to track the dragon lord down in the village of Eldor." The king read aloud in excitement.

"Does that have a specific meaning?" Altoris asked curiously.

"That one sentence holds all the answers I was looking for." Gwrthfyr received a confused look from his informant. "The boy originally came from this very same village. He is about the same age as how long ago Balinor took refuge there. There is no doubt in my mind that they were father and son."

"How can you be so sure?" Altoris asked in surprise. His lord didn't even take any time to ponder it.

"There is no other explanation for it. If the prince didn't conquer the dragon, that leaves the boy to save the day. We won't know for sure though until we confront him, we'll know our answer from his expression." Gwrthfyr knew his logic was sound and was very confident in his conclusion.

"You do make it sound very plausible my lord." Altoris gave his praise.

"I'm almost ready to make my move." Gwrthfyr said to himself. "I think maybe it is finally time to retrieve my prized possession." The king smirked at his informant's surprised expression.

...

Arthur groined when his curtains were thrown open and the light hit his eyes. "Time to get up." Came his manservant's familiar voice. The prince sat up in his bed and blinked sleepily at him in surprise. "What is it?" Merlin asked.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up today, I thought you'd still be recovering." Arthur answered groggily as he discretely tried to flatten his bed head and hug his pillow to himself.

"It is kinda my job. And you try to stay exhausted when you're knocked out by a potion at 10 in the morning and don't wake up till the next morning. That's more than 12 hours of sleep. I'm feeling perfectly energized now." Merlin proved his point by zooming around the room and picking up all the dirty laundry that had been spread around.

Arthur hadn't expected this turn of events. How was he going to go through with his prank with his manservant around? Though he could keep him busy the rest of the day.

"I thought you said you were going to get another servant to fill in for me while I was out of commission." Merlin asked as he signaled to the disaster of a room. There were dirty dishes and laundry everywhere. It looked like no one had actually cleaned anything since he had last cleaned a couple days ago judging by the layer of dust on the mantle.

"I never got around to it. I've been too busy with my father's guests." Arthur answered with a yawn.

"I'm surprised you even managed to feed and dress yourself without me." Merlin said sarcastically as he started to clear the table that had more than one meal worth of plates on it.

"Thanks to Gaius's potion you're back to full health so now you can catch up on all the chores you missed." Arthur hinted at what was in store for his manservant that day.

"I can't believe you let Gaius give me that." Merlin half-heartedly glared at his master.

"I didn't know what it actually did. What am I, the expert on Gaius' medicines?" Arthur defended himself.

"You should be. That man was present when you were born and has been forcing his potions down your throat your whole life." Merlin answered back.

"I don't ask questions, I just take what the man gives me. I don't want to know what actually goes in them unlike you." Arthur stated still from his bed.

"Some of us like to actually know what they're ingesting." Merlin bantered back as he continued to collect the laundry. "Are you going to get out of bed today?"

"Of course. I have to attend breakfast with my father and the visiting king." The warlock grimaced at the thought of being dragged along. "As you can see this place is a mess since you left, so you'll have to stay here and catch up on your duties while I'm gone."

Merlin wasn't going to argue when his prayers were answered. " Of course my lord. Now up, so that I can make the bed."

Arthur thought his manservant was too happy about having to clean out the stables but he didn't have the time to push any further. "Help me get dressed." The prince commanded as he rolled out from under his covers.

"I'm surprised you even have any clean clothes left. What'd you do, change outfits three times a day?" Merlin mocked as he followed his master to his dressing screen, indicating to the over flowing laundry basket in the middle of the room.

…

"When are you thinking of leaving? Uther asked the other king over the breakfast table. Snapping Arthur back to attention. It seemed his father felt the other royals had begun to over stay their welcome.

"Maybe a few more weeks." Gwrthfyr responded. He didn't know how much longer it would take to gather all the information he would need before he felt it would be safe to continue with his plans.

"I'm expecting another guest in two weeks time and we need a chance to restock our supplies before that time. I don't want you to have you only have half my attention while I deal with another royal quest." Uther said trying to not be offensive.

Arthur thought that his father was hinting that he wanted the other to sign the treaty and leave already, a little strong. 'Double booking are we father' he thought to himself. Though he couldn't remember there being another royal visit so soon. Maybe his father just wanted them to leave as much as he did.

"If that is the case, I won't be staying but a couple more days. We'll sign the treaty before I leave of course." Gwrthfyr assured his host.

"Of course." Uther shared an obviously fake smile to Arthur with the other king.

…**TBC**


	10. Prank

**Deviner Captive**

_Prank_

**...**

Gwrthfyr speed walked back to his room in anticipation. Altoris quickly stood from his chair at the sound of the door opening and closing for he knew it could only be one person. "Did you get what I asked for?"

The royal asked loudly enough for a knight passing by to overhear.

Lancelot often took a short cut through the newly named guest quarters though no one knew he did. The chambers he was appointed was in an inconvenient corner if he took the main routes. He didn't see why he had to avoid it when he used it all the time before Morgana's betrayal.

The sound of the visiting kings voice spoken so loudly intrigued him. He wouldn't usually condone eavesdropping on someone, but when it was someone who was a threat to a close friend he made exceptions. Lancelot crept closer to the door so it would be easier to hear every word.

"Yes, I retrieved the item from the secret compartment in your carriage." Altoris confirmed his lord's question. Retrieving a metal case from under the bed, he put it on the table so his master could see.

Lancelot had no visuals of what was happening inside but he could hear the scrap of something metal being dragged on stone and then the heavy thump it made when it hit the wood of a table. 'Why would he need to keep something in a hidden compartment in his own carriage?' He asked himself because it didn't sound good.

Gwrthfyr stroked the outside of the case. "After dragging this around with me for so many years who knew I would finally find the right person for it, and in a kingdom like Camelot where magic is outlawed too."

"The Merlin boy won't even know what hit him before it's too late." Altoris agreed with the coincidence. They'd been looking for the right person for several years now to use the item his lord had come into possession of. After looking at so many potential candidates and in the end his king finding them lacking in some way, finally he'd found the right person to put his plan into action.

Lancelot stiffened at the mention of his friend's name and he context it was used in. 'What were they planning to do to Merlin?' His mind screamed at him to find out but he knew he'd need to get backup, warn Merlin and Gaius and come up with a solid plan first. The warlock was much better at sneaking around than he was and had a lot better chance of not getting caught.

The knight was slowly backing up to disappear like he was never there in the first place and make his way back to the physician's quarters. Instead he walked right into a servant who was carrying a silver tray with food and a wine pitcher for the king who hadn't managed to see him. They were both surprised when the contents the boy had been carrying went flying, with much of the food and drink landing on Lancelot's tunic and jerkins.

The silver tray and pitcher made a loud clang as they hit the stone floor informing the room's occupants that they had a possible spy and they weren't as alone as they thought. Both snapped to alert at the racket outside. The king signaled for his informant to take care of it.

The silver platter was still spinning when the door was thrown open.

Altoris glared at the sight of Lancelot. The servant was expected but the knight who was friends with the boy was not. He knew that if he didn't do something quickly the man could get away and ruin their plans.

So, he quickly took out his dagger from his robes and hit the knight on the crown of the head before he even knew he was there. His body crumpled to the ground making the servant who was present squeak in fright.

Gwrthfyr emerged from the room to see who the intruder was. He frowned as he nudged the knight with his boot.

Turning his attention to the servant, luckily it was one of his own. "You didn't see anything, got it." He commanded the boy who nodded in full submission hearing the threat behind the words that if anyone heard about this that he would be the one to pay. "Good, now get back to work." The boy bowed before skittering off as quickly as he could to get out of his kings presence.

"What should we do with the knight my lord?" Altoris asked for instruction once they were alone again, well only they were conscious.

Gwrthfyr pursed his lips in thought. "We'll lock him in the broom cupboard down the corridor to get him out of the way."

"He'll only be out for a couple hours at most. That won't do much if anyone hears his yelling and comes to investigate." Altoris questioned this course of action. Wondering if he'd have to dispose of the body in a more permanent way.

"No matter, this means that I'll need to push forward my plan sooner than I expected. I don't want another repeat of this situation. We only need him out of the way for an hour or two, because by that time we'll be gone." Gwrthfyr grinned manically at his informant in reassurance that he had it all planned out in his head already. "You dispose of the body and I'll retrieve my item while you're doing that."

Gwrthfyr went back inside his chambers while Altoris picked the body up by the feet and started to drag it down the hallway.

The king walked over to the table where the object he sought was still placed. It would look suspicious to carry around a heavy metal case but the object inside was small enough that it could be hidden under his cloak without anyone noticing.

Gwrthfyr took a ring of keys out of his inner pocket and picked through it until he came to the right one. It was small and inconspicuous with a symbol of the old religion carved into it but no one would be able to tell it was unless they were already familiar with the language.

They jingled together as he put the key into the lock on the case and used both hands to lift the heavy metal lid. The hinges made a quite squeaking noise from disuse. He smirked to himself when he finally put his sights on what he hadn't seen for many years now.

…

Arthur tapped his foot impatiently while he waited in an alcove by the kitchens for the others, hidden in the dark corner. He was early in his anticipation so it was his own fault.

He sat up straighter when he heard footsteps approaching. This had happened a couple times before but it had turned out to only be servants fetching food and drink for their masters. This time though the footfalls were much louder than the others because it was a much bigger person followed by two lighter sets.

Arthur smiled when the people he was waiting for appeared. The knights joined him in the alcove he'd indicated to them he would be waiting in. They all gathered in a circle formation and leaned in.

"What does this have to do with the kitchens?" Gwaine questioned in a whispered tone. Afraid he would be over heard by the occupants even though they were making enough noise to cover up even if he was almost yelling.

"Simple, around this time the slop made out of leftovers from this week should be almost ready, that they feed to the dogs. My plan is to acquire some of it and dump it on the princess right as she makes her way under the over pass on her way to lunch, so we'll have to do this quickly." Arthur informed them of his plans.

"So you want to stain the princess' dress? She can just get changed and take a bath to get cleaned. I'm not so sure that that'll teach her the lesson you're going for." Elyan questioned.

"It won't just do that. Merlin's always complaining about how much the stuff smells. He told me once that he got it on his skin and his wrist stunk for a week, so now he even wears gloves." Arthur related his manservant's tale to what he wanted to achieve.

"So you want to make her smell horrible." Gwaine exclaimed with glee. The prince nodded in confirmation. Percival grunted in understanding, it wasn't the worst thing the young royal could have thought of.

"I'm going to need Gwaine to fetch the slop because he would be the least suspicious, he's always trying to bum off the kitchens. Then bring it to the over pass." The knight nodded in understanding of what the prince wanted of him.

Arthur turned his attention to the other two. "Elyan needs to be on look out so no one actually sees us doing it. Percival, I'm going to need you to stand in the courtyard and signal to us when the princess is coming because we won't be able to see." The two nodded in understanding of their part, it was smart to have a look out.

"No one needs to even know it was us. After I dump the slop over her, I'll rush over to lunch and no one will know the better." Arthur smirked to himself.

"Why don't you just have Gwaine do it? That way you'll look like you had completely nothing to do with it because you have an alibi at the time of the crime." Elyan asked.

"Because I want to do it personally. I'm even going to wear clothes that are out of character for me and then quickly change." Arthur brushed off his suggestion.

"What do you mean?" Percival asked curiously.

Arthur shrugged aside his red cape to show the blue shirt he was wearing and then he took out a hat and put it on his head to show them the whole effect. It was just for a precaution, he didn't think anyone would actually see him.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you wear any other color than red. Merlin's been trying to get you to wear that shirt for years I bet. Closest you've probably come to wearing a hat was a helmet or hood." Gwaine observed the disguised with approval. "How are you going to change?" The prince pushed his collar aside to show the Pendragon red underneath.

Everyone got what they're supposed to do?" Arthur asked just to make sure everyone understood what he was doing. There wasn't much time left.

"I don't know. Doesn't it seem a little childish?" Elyan asked.

"Don't be a downer and ruin all of our fun." Arthur mocked. Elyan shrugged off his worries not wanting to be left out of future endeavors like Lancelot because they thought he wouldn't approve. The prince smiled and clapped him on the back at his nod of acceptance.

...

Arthur had shed his cape near the entrance to the overpass closest to his route to lunch so it would be easy to retrieve. He stood in the walkway waiting for his ammo and the signal. He could see Percival from his spot clearly and the knight hadn't seen their target yet luckily.

The hat hid his hair color and put a shadow over his face. The blue of the shirt made his skin tone appear paler because it didn't have the red to warm it up. It was proven the disguise was working well when a servant walked by and didn't even give him a glance.

He smirked when Gwaine appeared struggling to carry a small cauldron full of the slop. The knight dropped it to the ground panting in front of him. Out of breath from carrying the thing all the way from the basement to the second floor on the other side of the castle.

Arthur peeked out the windows and into the courtyard spotting Percival. The large knight made a waving motion like he had just spotted a friend. That was the signal. The prince reached down for the cauldron and heaved it over the wall.

The panted warning from the knight had come a little too late. "Be careful… it's really heavy…" Arthur had managed to get the thing up through the windowsill and tip it over to hit his target, if the scream emitted below told him anything.

But he weight of the heavy metal cauldron used for cooking over the fire started to pull his body out the window. Luckily Gwaine noticed and grabbed the back of his shirt and used their combined body weight to get the prince's feet back on the ground. The sound of a ripping shirt came along with it. The sleeves of the blue tunic started to bunch around Arthur's hands like the whole back had been split down the middle.

His hat had fallen off and fluttered down to the cobblestones bellow gaining the attention of the princess. Matilda looked up and spotted the blond man with the blue shirt being pulled back inside. Too fast for her to tell what their identity was.

She called to alert the two closest guards who came running at her pleas for justice.

…

Elyan ran into the over pass they were occupying from the stairs he'd been watching. "The guards are coming. Hurry up." Speed walking away from the side with stairs from the courtyard to the entrance into the castles interior. Hopefully they could lose the guards by hiding in the physician quarters that weren't too far from here.

Gwaine immediately started to follow. They both stopped when they realized the prince wasn't following them.

Arthur's heart had been beating so fast from the adrenalin rush. He was about to flee after catching his bearings from almost falling out a window but wasn't fast enough for the guards. His arms were forced behind his back like he was a common criminal by the two guards.

He was surprised that they didn't recognize him now that most of his disguise had fallen off. 'Did he really look that out of character with a little blue that he was unrecognizable?" He asked himself. The shirt was further ripped from the sheer force since it had been around his wrists at the time.

Matilda reached down and picked up the scrapes of fabric of the ground that had once been the shirt she'd seen her assaulter wearing. She'd followed behind the guards curious to see who the culprit was who had dumped that disgusting substance on her; she couldn't even determine what it was, she just knew it smelled horrible.

She was surprised to see the prince of Camelot in the guards hold but it could only have been performed by one of the three people present. She quickly counted out the knights because she had clearly seen the blond hair, which neither of them had, so it could only be the prince then.

Matilda stiffened in indignation when the two guards wrinkled their noses when her newly acquired perfume wafted over.

"What is that smell? It's disgusting." The guard Finley tried to block it out by pinching his nose with the hand that wasn't holding the criminal.

His partner Jarrett discretely tried to warn him to shut up by pointing with his free hand because he could clearly see from his position the expression on the princess's face that she wasn't pleased. Finley turned around and flushed when he saw the princess and his noise connected that she was the source of the stench.

"Are you sure that this is the culprit?" Jarrett asked for confirmation without examining the man any further to cover for his partners comment.

"I'm sure." Matilda folded her arms narrowed her eyes in anger at the prince just as the king came around the corner.

Uther had been informed of the disturbance out in the courtyard by a guard, involving one of his royal guests and had immediately gone to investigate. Bringing Leon with him. "What are you doing handling my son that way?" He demanded immediately recognizing his heir.

Finley and Jarrett looked confused. That is until they raised their captive's head so that they could examine his face, gulping in dread when they realized whom it was they had captured. They must look pretty stupid holding the crown prince Arthur of Camelot hostage between the two of them.

Arthur was released immediately; he started to rub his writs to get the feeling back into them. "I'm sorry my lord, I did not recognize you." Jarrett apologized and Finley gave him a look that meant the same thing.

.

Gwrthfyr had been making his way to the physician's chambers where he had read the boy had taken up residency because he wasn't sure where to start looking for him. If he wasn't there then they would check the prince's chambers. Confronting the boy alone would work best for now even though he usually liked to flaunt his discoveries in front of an audience. The shortest route was around the outer layer of the castle so he ended up running into the scene currently in play.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther demanded an explanation from the group present.

"Your son thought it would be funny to pour something over my head as a prank." Matilda informed her host.

Gwrthfyr realized that a lot of important people were present but Merlin was not. He had heard the boy followed the prince everywhere but since his master was here and he was not, an idea started to shoot through his head that was even better than his original plan.

"This is an outrage." Gwrthfyr announced his presence behind them. He'd had someone declare war for less on his kingdom so why not pretend to overeat to the slight against his daughter. "This is the way you treat your guests." Truthfully he couldn't care less about it.

Uther could tell by the other king's tone that he was taking this as a serious matter. He noticed that servants had started to gather since they were blocking their usual route. Not wanting to air their dirty laundry out in the open, he made a suggestion. "Maybe we should deal with this matter someplace more private, like the throne room."

Gwrthfyr nodded stiffly in agreement and marched towards the direction he knew the room to be located. He knew how to get exactly what he wanted out of this situation.

Everyone followed.

Uther was shooting Arthur looks that made his stomach turn he was so nervous about what punishment he would receive. His father had a strong temper and he had a feeling that it had been ignited. The prince suspected by the end of this he would be in the dungeon.

**...TBC**


	11. Signed Over

**Diviner Captive**

_Signed Over_

…

The throne room was crowded with people, which Uther wasn't happy about. The concession made through the castle had gained people's attention and they had all followed to cure their curiosity.

"We're at the throne room now, so let's talk." Gwrthfyr convincingly acted outraged. "We traveled many miles to be here, hoping to create peace between our two kingdoms…" He indicated to the princess standing behind him. "But instead your son assaults my daughter thinking he can get away with it. The treaty we were going to sign is now null and void. There will be war; unless…" He had a thoughtful look.

"Name your terms. I'll do almost anything to avoid going to war, within means." Uther was trying to be agreeable but he didn't want to leave his offer too open-ended so that the other king could demand anything. How his son managed to turn a done deal into this for such a silly revenge for whatever grudge he holds against the princess he would never know.

"I think it will be very well within your means. All I ask for is the manservant Merlin to be signed over to my possession." Gwrthfyr shrugged. He knew enough about Uther's personality to know that he wouldn't care about the boy because he didn't see servants as people.

A few gasps could be heard in response in different areas around the throne room. The people started to whisper to each other. They all knew the rumors about the prince and his manservant's relationship, or had witnessed it themselves. The Knights of the Round Table froze.

"Done." Uther agreed without batting an eyelash in thought about it. Signaling for Geoffrey to fetch the boy's papers. One lowly manservant wasn't a very large price to pay when a war would've cost him many fine knights. Now if he had demanded their kingdoms be joined by marriage he didn't think he could've handled it.

"What?" Arthur yelled in reaction. "He's my personal manservant, I think I get to decide what will happen to him."

It had been a little over four years since his father had assigned Merlin as his personal manservant. The prince thought at first that he wouldn't last a week but after the first few months he had grown to mean a lot to him. Now that it had been years together he was even more important to him and he thought Merlin would still be here when he was crowned king himself.

"You have no say in these matters, since it was you who caused them to be. Where is the boy?" Uther demanded just noticing that Gaius's assistant wasn't present for once. It always seemed the boy was never far from his son.

Arthur folded his arms and held back a pout, feeling like a child again. He started to crack under his father's glare. "Where do you think, he's in my chambers fulfilling his duties."

"Guards!" Uther yelled. Jarrett and Finley were the two closest to the door so they assumed the king meant them. Leaving to go retrieve the boy without question.

Arthur didn't expect this to be the terms the other king would chose. He had to make a last ditch effort to change his father's mind before the guards got back. Hopefully they could offer something else to stop the declaration of war. "Isn't it a little suspicious that he would chose my manservant out of all the staff. He probably wants to use him for information that he overheard. You're always reminding me he isn't a very good servant after all, so why would he want him for his skills. He could've asked for anything so why a clumsy servant that are not very rare to come by?"

Gwrthfyr actually hadn't thought about using the boy in that way but now the prince had put the idea in his head.

Arthur could see that he almost had his father, but then the king shook his head. "This is your punishment. You wouldn't have lost your manservant if you could control your temper." Uther drove the point home that if Arthur lost his best friend it was his own fault.

The large doors were slammed open showing the guards dragging a raven-haired lanky boy between then.

Merlin's brain was rushing in panic. 'Uther knows I have magic. The other king told him. I'm doomed, I'm doomed.' He had been shinning his master's boots and was taken totally by surprise when the doors were thrown open, then being dragged away from his master's chamber by the guards.

The warlock was dropped to the cold stone floor. Merlin rubbed his head and looked up to examine the room's occupants. There was a lot of whispering between the people and pointing in his direction.

He found it surprising that the look he was receiving from Uther wasn't the one he gave confirmed magic users; instead he was giving him a thoughtful look before turning to glance at the other king with suspicion like he was a possible threat.

Arthur stood behind his father, shooting him regretful looks. The prince definitely didn't look like he discovered he'd been lying to him for years. Instead he looked guilty about something instead of accusatory in his direction.

Merlin looked at the present Knights of the Round Table through the crowd for an answer but just received pitying looks.

Maybe his secrete hadn't been revealed yet and he had been brought here for another reason. He thought it would be better to play dumb until that reason had been confirmed before admitting his secrete himself by accident to a large crowd.

Merlin stood to his feet and brushed the dirt off his knees. "Why have I been brought here in this fashion, did I do something wrong?" Merlin asked clueless looking for an answer. Worried since it involved the Dyfred King. 'Maybe I don't have to act dumb?' He thought to himself since he felt like the idiot Arthur was always calling him at the current moment.

"It has been agreed that you will now be transferred into King Gwrthfyr's services." Uther answered simply like the boy didn't need any other explanation than that and was just expected to mindlessly agree to the new terms no question asked.

It took a second for the implication on his life from what the king said to register. "What?" Merlin snapped in surprise completely ignoring the fact he was speaking to a royal who wasn't Arthur. What had he done that warranted him to be ripped from the place he had made home and the friends he had made if it didn't have to do with his magic?

Arthur thought Merlin at least deserved a proper answer and some reassurance before he had to leave. He slid up behind his manservant, sorry, former-manservant and whispered in his ear. "I played a prank to get back at the princess for the way she had been treating you, and the other king took great offense to it, enough to declare war on Camelot. Unless he was given one thing, which turned out to be you for some reason." His manservant went pale enough he thought he was going to faint so he put a hand on his arm to support him.

Merlin knew what this was all about even though no one else present did. He noted that both Gaius and Lancelot were absent, even Gwen though she didn't know his secrete. He wished he could see them all one more time before he was spirited away. He didn't think he would be given the courtesy to be able to say his good byes from the expectant look on the foreign kings face he was receiving.

Arthur leaned closer to whisper so no one else could hear what he was saying. "Don't worry, this will only be temporary. I'll think of a way to get you back. Trade you for something he wants more."

Merlin knew the prince was trying to reassure him the best he could, but he knew that once the other king got his hands on him he probably wouldn't be letting him go for any reason. Arthur's weakness was going against his father's wishes so he didn't feel betrayed that he wasn't fighting to keep him, he thought to himself as he watched Uther sign him over to the other king.

.

"Now that we have the paper work done and over with, I think it's time we were leaving." Gwrthfyr made a motion that indicated he wanted his new possession to come to him.

Merlin knew that was his cue. He had to pry Arthur's fingers from the tight grip they had made from his arm before he pretended to calmly walk towards his new master.

As soon as he was within arm's reach of the Dyfred king he clamped what felt like a metal shackle around his neck so fast no one even saw it coming. "What is this?" Merlin asked while yanking at the collar and wriggling about hoping it would come off. As soon as the thing had made contact with his skin he had felt like his life force had stopped flowing in some way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arthur yelled in anger and tried to stomp over to defend his friend but his father put a restricting arm out to stop him.

"While staying here I discovered something? Completely by accident I assure you but someone just wasn't being careful enough." Gwrthfyr smiled at the boy mocking him as he began to circle him slowly. Everyone was almost in a trance wondering what would happen next in the series of events. "Imagine coming back to your room and finding it cleaning its self while Merlin here just stood there calmly in the middle of it all."

Merlin thought his heart would stop. He was thinking that the other king would just take him without revealing a word about his magic so that it could be used as his secret weapon against another kingdom. The warlock guessed the Dyfred king was one of those people who liked to flaunt their things in front of others and rub their noses in it.

"I don't believe what you're accusing him of since everyone tries to pin their use of magic on Merlin, and it's never been proven true, even after all these years." Arthur pushed passed his father and came to stand within touching distance of the other king, his arms crossed.

"Did you ever think there was a logical reason for that?" Gwrthfyr asked the prince mockingly that he hadn't seen the connection before.

"You have no proof." Arthur scowled at the Dyfred king, challenging him to show something undeniable against his manservant.

"You want your proof you've got it." Gwrthfyr started mumbling words of the old religion under his breath, getting louder and louder as he went. All the guards and knights presence tensed and prepared to defend if they needed to.

Merlin gasped as he could feel that missing life force flowing again without any control over it. He yanked at the collar knowing the sensation was coming from it. The warlock could feel that there was some symbols carved into it but couldn't tell what it said exactly. He was pretty sure if was in the old religion though.

The noise his manservant made gained Arthur's attention. His eyes widened at the golden color that was so unnatural that had replaced the normally blue color of his friend's eyes; so undeniably magical in nature. He could feel his heart break just a little bit.

They flashed and the prince went flying.

A giant blue dome force field had been erected around the Dyfred king and his followers. The crowd scrambled to get out of its path but didn't leave because they wanted to witness this for themselves. All looking in from outside could clearly still see everyone since it was transparent but they all had blue tints to their skin.

Apparently Arthur was unwanted inside of it if his current state on his back was anything to go about. Percival and Elyan rushed over to help the prince up, with Gwaine trailing behind in thought.

"I demand to know your meaning behind this!" Uther yelled, angry about magic being performed so carelessly in his court. There was no denying though that his son's manservant was the power source.

King Gwrthfyr smirked out of his protective shield were no one could touch him. "I've always been fascinated by magic but have never been able to perform it no matter how hard I tried. That's where Merlin is going to come in, see this little trinket here," The king flicked against the metal collar, "allows me to control what power he has using my own extensive knowledge, while giving him no control over it at all by blocking the flow of it when I don't command it to rise up."

Gwaine didn't find the Dyfred kings thinking logical. "Why would you want to use Merlin for that, even if he does have magic, you could catch some nameless magic user who's much stronger and not cause a war until you were ready?" He questioned. Merlin having magic didn't faze him because he was still a little brother in his mind.

The crowd scattered away from him not wanting to be near the man who might anger the foreign king enough that he might use the boy against him. Leaving only the prince and the Knights of the Round Table in place.

Gwrthfyr smirked at the chance to reveal more of his discoveries. "Of course I looked into the boys background very thoroughly before acting on this. I'm not stupid." He said addressing the knight personally. "I didn't just go with my gut instinct that he was powerful. I followed the trail back through the years. Why do lowly chores and work in a kingdom that despises your every essence? So that he could be privy to everything that's going on…"

"Merlin would never betray Camelot's secretes." Elyan spoke with conviction in his friend's defense. He'd grown to trust Merlin very quickly since his sister did with all her heart and he trusted her.

"You misunderstood what I meant. His job is to be present wherever the prince goes, allowing him to always know what's going on. How many battles had he been in un-armored and survived while fully trained knights had fallen? He's there in the background to save his precious prince's life every time." Gwrthfyr pointed out with glee while shooting Merlin triumphant looks.

Arthur felt his heart constrict because it actually made sense if he thought about it. For some reason he dragged his manservant everywhere, into mortal peril all the time but somehow both of them always managed to come out of it alive. He didn't understand why though.

"So you found out my evil scheme to protect the prince with my very life." Merlin put air quotes around the word 'evil' and dramatically hugged himself when he talked about protecting to mock the king's conclusion even though he was right. The warlock thought he'd been quite for too long now. His magic had now been revealed and there was nothing he could do about it. No use crying over spilt milk.

"That's not all I figured out." Everyone perked up at more gossip. "I had to search way back to figure this out, but it's the only thing that makes sense to how the great dragon was actually defeated, or not really." Gwrthfyr smirked when he saw the way the boy tensed.

"The prince went to retrieve the dragon lord Balinor followed by his trusty manservant when the great dragon attacked two years ago but he never managed to make it back because he died on the way. How then did you defeat the dragon if the only way is by a dragon lord then?" Gwrthfyr could hear how the boy started to take deeper breaths like he was trying not to cry.

Arthur froze at the implications. He had that explained to him by Gaius. It was the reason why they had to leave for help in the first place. Which is why he was so sure that he was riding to his death when they had failed to bring the dragon lord back.

"Balinor was also the dragon lord that originally led the great dragon to Camelot under false pretenses by king Uther, only to have him turn on him and sentence him to death once the job was done. Then he escaped and was tracked down where…?" He asked the boy staring him straight in the eyes.

Merlin frowned knowing that if he didn't say it himself that the foreign king would just reveal it any way. "Eldor." The warlock loudly mumbled.

"Yes, isn't that the very same village you were born in." Gwrthfyr asked rhetorically knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "…And how old are you?" Merlin just glared back at his mocking tone.

…**TBC**


	12. Proof

**Deviner Captive**

_Proof_

**...**

By the time Arthur managed to process everything completely the other king was already speaking and confirming it. "I give you Dragon Lord Balinor's bastard son, who he had to abandon when Uther caught on to his where a bouts." Gwrthfyr loudly addressed his audience like he was a stage actor. "That's where your sorcerer power originates from."

"Actually I'm a warlock." Merlin thought he should at least be referred to by the right title if his name was going to be scorned.

Gwrthfyr gave him a look of confusion. "What's the difference?"

"A warlock is born with magical powers while a sorcerer has to study for years to raise his powers to the surface. The only reason I started to study is so that I could have control over it instead of letting it lash out without my consent." Merlin explained.

Gwrthfyr addressed the boy personally. "I honestly don't understand why you don't want revenge for your father?"

"My father was a faceless my all my life in my head since my mother refused to tell me who he was because she probably thought I'd try to find him if I knew. I only learned he was my father right before we left to go find him. I never knew Balinor as a person, only ever had one actual conversation with him. I can only morn for the lost opportunity to get to know him. You can't change your whole outlook on life for something that was never really a major part." Merlin explained his reasoning.

Percival could feel that gold heart he thought the boy had coming out in those words.

Arthur's mind was reeling with the implications of how this revelation filled in all the gaps. Why Merlin cried over the man's death. He could even see the resemblance between the two now. How he demanded to be let to ride out with them to defeat the dragon. Only he must have waited until they were all knocked out to use his mystical dragon lord powers. Explained why there was no dam body when he woke up. How stupid was he to believe Merlin that he had actually defeated a dragon by himself?

"What did you mean by the dragon wasn't really defeated?" Arthur stepped forward to ask the Dyfred king. Needing an answer to this. He could feel himself moving past the denial stage and into anger. Merlin had been lying to him for years even about this.

"A dragon lord has a connection with a dragon so strong it makes them kin. Family in each other's eyes. I doubt our young Merlin here had the heart to kill the beast, only commanded it to leave and never return. Isn't that right?" Gwrthfyr turned his attention from the prince to the boy.

Merlin took a deep breath before answering. "No I couldn't."

Arthur could feel his temper smoldering. Merlin had left that dragon alive even after all the destruction and loss of life it had caused. Allowed it the chance to kill another day if it felt like it.

"It wasn't just that though. It seems like now is the time to confess my sins before I have to leave." Merlin could feel the prince's eyes sizzling into the side of his face. "When I first came to Camelot I kept hearing a voice calling my name in the middle of the night, I tried to ignore it thinking I've gone crazy, after many sleepless I gave in and went to look for where it was coming from. It led me to a cave under the dungeons." Uther knew the cavern the boy was talking about. "Imagine my surprise when I found a talking dragon imprisoned in it. It told me it was my destiny to protect Arthur, this was the same day I had just had a fight with him in the market place, so I thought it was the most idiotic thing I've ever heard at the time." He could help chuckling to himself at the memory.

"You've been conversing with that beast all these years. Getting advice from it. You're probably the one who set it free in the first place." Uther used his most accusing voice.

Merlin had been working his way slowly into confessing that factor. "When I first came here I had no knowledge of any spells, I didn't actually know what to do most of the time, so yes I took his advice. I wasn't always conversing with Kilgharrah though; that's its name if anyone's wondering. We had our disagreements. One so large I didn't talk to him for almost a full year." He stopped to think of the reason. "But I was so desperate when Morgause cast a spell that put the whole castle to sleep, for a cure, since it was effecting me too, and if I went under we had no hope. He only said that he would help me if I promised to one day set him free. What could I do but agree since Camelot would fall otherwise? I put it off as long as I could afterwards but I had to keep my word."

"That beast killed many people, you should be held just as accountable for their deaths." Uther accused him of the crime.

Gwaine could never stand by and let what Uther was indicating to happen. He'd rather just abandon Camelot altogether and break Merlin out, live as outlaws together.

"I didn't know that he would go on a rampage as soon as he was set free. It's one of my decisions I regret most, I felt so guilty since I couldn't do anything about my mistake. No idea I had the blood of a dragon lord running through my veins." Merlin explained how he felt about it. "It's only activated anyways when the father is dead so that the knowledge passes on to the son." The warlock tried to catch the prince's eyes but he was staring at his feet.

"That is enough to sentence you to death let alone your use of magic." Uther's face was made of stone now.

That was the face Merlin had originally expected to be greeted with. He'd had many dreams about this moment and he never felt how much it would hurt to lose Uther's trust completely, when he didn't even know he wanted it in the first place.

Gwrthfyr made a 'tisking' sound while shaking his head as he came to stand in front of the boy blocking him from the Uther's sight. "That won't be happening." He unrolled the contract he was holding. "You just signed him over to my possession, see. Making him a citizen of Dyfred, where magic is legal and I get to decide what crimes he will get charged with." Gwrthfyr smirked at Uther's gob smacked expression.

Uther could still clearly see his signature through the blue force field. "So what you have the boy now? What use will he be? He was a shoddy manservant, so he's probably a shoddy sorcerer." Refusing to refer to the boy by the title of 'warlock' like he wanted. "Magic users have been trying to take my kingdom down for years. Why do you think having one of them on your side will scare me?"

"Because Uther, this magic user has been protecting your kingdom instead of attacking it, taking out all the threats before they could severely harm the kingdom with no hope of recovery. You want to see an example of his power for destruction." Gwrthfyr started to speak words of the old religion.

Merlin could feel the heat behind his eyes start to gather. Understanding the spell being spoken though he'd only ever read about and never performed it. He directed his eyes where it would cause the least amount of a threat to the people occupying the room, though not damage.

Red light shot from his irises and blew up a left wall taking a large chunk out of it. The stone blew outwards but a lot of dust went into the air. All the bystanders scattered deciding it had now taken too dangerous a turn. All the knights and guards tried to organize the panicked citizens. Everyone closest to the door had an easy time getting out but people on the furthest side of the room had to wait for the heavy crowd to dissipate more before they could even move.

"I think I'll leave off attacking your kingdom for a while and give other sorcerer's a chance to attack, then we'll see how much you'll miss him." Gwrthfyr had fun mocking Uther who always thought he was better than all the other rulers.

The warlock turned to the king. "You've got to stop this." He begged not wanting anyone to be hurt since they'd avoided it so far, though it looked like the danger was escalating.

"Give me one good reason why should I try to fight for you?" Uther growled.

The Knight's of the Round Table were nudging Arthur to do something, say anything, but he just ignored them and the pleas of who he thought was his best friend. He stayed quite.

"The dragon won't be very happy about this." Merlin could see from the king's expression that he had misunderstood what he meant and had taken it as a threat. Thinking he was going to command the dragon to attack Camelot again. He turned to where he knew the prince was for help, since he'd lost any hope convincing the king, but he had turned his back. Now losing Arthur's trust had hurt ten times worse than Uther's because he had treasured it.

Gwrthfyr grabbed Merlin's arm suddenly gaining his full attention. "Everyone Gather closer. Matilda, come here!" Merlin could see when she got closer from the princess' expression that she was just as surprised by these turn of events as he was. The Dyfred king nodded when he was satisfied with everyone's position and begun to speak a magical incantation.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

The wind began to pick up and spin around them, spreading out until it covered the whole group in the center. Uther could recognize this spell for the traveling one it was. Leaving empty space where eight people had just stood. The force field shrunk into a floating ball in the middle before completely dissipating since its power source was now far away.

**...TBC**


	13. Search

**Diviner Captive**

_Search_

**…**

Arthur walked to stand in the middle of the room where his manservant had just stood just minutes ago in a daze. He hadn't been looking when Merlin had been forced to lend his magic to the transportation spell because he had turned his back not wanting to look at him in that point of time. The sound had caught his attention but by the time he turned around they were already gone.

The observers had all left in the panic caused by the explosion. The throne room was in ruins. They'd been attacked many times before but the thick stone of the main part of the castle had always stood firm and never fallen. The guards and knights present were waiting anxiously for orders on what to do now.

Uther growled to himself, making anyone standing close to him take two steps away. "Arthur gather your knights and search Gwrthfyr's guest chambers, and the princess's too. Find any useful information you can get your hands on. Any other magical items he may have brought with him are to be taken down to the vaults."

"Yes, my lord." Arthur signaled for the Knights of the Round Table to follow him. This was something he'd done many times before and he was glad his father commanded him to do it now so he would have a distraction and no time to think.

Uther turned to the guards after his son had left. "I want you to take all Dyfred servant's left into custody. They'll be questioned on anything they over heard or saw." He received nods before everyone left to do his bidding.

The king grabbed the backs of the collars of two guards. " You are going to go search Gaius' chamber's as well as the boys room." Uther commanded Jarrett and Finley.

…

Since there were two rooms and four of them they decided to split up. Arthur and Gwaine searched the king's chambers while Elyan and Percival searched the princess's chambers.

Gwaine took much glee in ripping apart the room, going for the man's prized wardrobe first. He received a glare from the prince when he started to rip the clothes apart at the seams. It may seem fickle but he needed something to take his anger out on.

Arthur searched with much more purpose since he wanted answers.

He frowned at the metal case sitting openly on a table. It had clearly held the magical collar they had used on Merlin. There were symbols of the old religion carved into it. He didn't know what they did or meant so he thought it best to bring it with them so Gaius could look at it.

He turned his attention to the table meant for eating that had papers scattered across it along with some books. The papers on top were reports involving the peace treaty but once he removed the book he found a clearly marked Camelot file on Balinor. 'So that's how he managed to get all that information. Going through our own records.' The prince thought to himself with anger.

Geoffrey had insisted to his father that they must keep records of everything so nothing was lost or forgotten over time. He also thought that if it was written down what happened straight away it was the truth and it couldn't be blown out of proportion by word of mouth. His father indulged the old librarians wishes and gave him permission to do so.

Now it was being used against them.

Gwaine enjoyed tearing that stupid fur trim off the king's favorite Dyfred blue robe that he had warn so often. The fur managed to slip from his fingers, dropping to the bottom of the wardrobe, hitting what sounded like a thick pile of parchment. The sound had gained his attention so he leaned down to examine. He brushed the fur to the side so that he could read the name that was written clearly on top in bold letters.

"I just found one of Camelot's own record files on the table on Balinor." Arthur announced to the other knight in the room while curiously flipping through the pages. He'd never actually bothered to read one of Geoffrey's records before, didn't even think his father had bothered either. The old librarian mostly wrote them for himself.

"Well I just found a file on Merlin." Gwaine rebutted. The prince knew the knight was gloating in his head about how he had managed to one up him without even trying. Once he had managed to get back to his feet Gwaine carried the folder over where it made a loud thump when it hit the surface of the table.

Arthur observed the huge difference in the sizes between the files.

He had conflicting feelings about reading Merlin's or not. He wanted to know if there was anything he didn't already know about his manservant in there but he knew that the words written would just bring up strong memories of their adventures together.

It seemed Gwaine did not since he immediately flipped it open to a random page and started to read.

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded while letting his own file flip closed as he crossed his arms.

"I missed the first three years of yours and Merlin's interactions, I want to see if you got into such crazy situations then as you do now." Gwaine explained as he scanned the page with his eyes.

The prince pulled the folder out of the knight's reach.

"Hey!" Gwaine shouted as he tried to get it back but the royal was strong enough to hold him away.

"You don't have time right know for pleasure reading. We are supposed to be looking for evidence of any more magical objects." Arthur berated him. Really he just didn't want to think about the reason they were searching the king's room and the file was sharply reminding him.

"Fine." Gwaine sulkily agreed.

They both went back to searching.

…

Elyan sighed as he discovered another trunk full off dresses. How many did you need he thought. In his opinion it was probably a waste of time to search the princess' rooms because she may be annoying but she wasn't an evil mastermind. All they found so far was the normal girly things.

Percival was checking the drawers of the makeup table when he heard a noise coming from down the hallway. They never bothered to shut the door. At first he thought it might be Arthur and Gwaine but the king's room was in the other direction. "Elyan can you be quite for a second? I think I hear something."

Elyan stopped ruffling all the dresses so they could listen. The noise was like a muffled yelling for help, like the person was kind of far away or behind a door. Percival started to follow it out of the room and into the hallway. Elyan decided to join him just in case he needed any back up, and he was curious.

The large knight came to a stop in front of a broom cupboard. There could be heard banging and yelling from inside. They both nodded to each other as they unsheathed their swords. Percival opened the door and was surprised by who was on the other side.

Dropping his sword from an attack position. "Lancelot!" He took in his appearance. The man's tunic was covered in wine with bits of food stuck in it. "What happened to you?"

"Thank god you found me. I thought I'd be in there forever." Lancelot thanked them as he leaned on Percival's shoulder for support.

"What were you doing in a broom closet? You should know that you can get trapped because they lock on the inside, living here so long." Elyan inquired. He'd wondered where the other knight had gotten too.

"No time for an explanation. I've got to warn Merlin before it's too late." Lancelot said disoriented as he tried to stagger down the hallway.

Elyan took in the large lump on the back of the man's head. "There's nothing you can do now." He exclaimed confusing the knight who stopped in his tracks. It seemed the man had been attacked before anything had gone down so he knew nothing.

"Why? How long have I been out for?" Lancelot asked frantically. "Is Merlin ok?!"

Elyan spoke softly to Percival. "I think you should bring Lancelot to Gaius while I inform Arthur of this, he'll probably want to question him."

Percival nodded in agreement before walking over and putting one of the knight's arms across his shoulders to support him. He started to lead the man towards the infirmary. Lancelot wouldn't stop asking questions but he decided it was best to stay silent until the prince could talk to him.

**...**

Elyan opened the door to the Dyfred king's guest chambers.

The room looked like a tornado had ripped through it. Nothing was in its rightful place anymore and many things were destroyed on the floor. The only thing that looked organized was a table that probably held anything they had found useful. He could tell it had been thoroughly searched just by looking at it.

He couldn't see anyone though. "Arthur?" Elyan called questionably.

"Yeah. Did you find anything?" The prince answered as he emerged from behind a pile of clothes that had been hiding him. Gwaine also revealed him location when he stood up from where he had been kneeling to see under the bed.

"We found something, just not in the princess' room." Elyan stopped for dramatic effect.

"Well…" Arthur said impatient for the information.

"Percival could hear a banging noise, so we followed it down the corridor, only to find Lancelot who had been locked in one of the broom closets. Judging from his appearance I think he'd been knocked out and placed there before the whole scene in the throne room, but he was babbling about warning Merlin about something." Elyan informed the prince.

"Where's he now?" Arthur demanded.

"I sent Percival to take him to the infirmary because he had a large knot on the back of his head. I thought you'd like him to be coherent when you questioned him." Elyan explained.

As soon as he knew the location, Arthur was out the door. The two knights followed him.

…

Percival knocked on Gaius's door but received no answer. He shrugged his shoulders before entering. He saw that the infirmary was empty so he walked Lancelot over to the patient cot and placed him carefully on it. Then sat in a chair to wait for the physician to come back.

"What happened to Merlin?" Lancelot demanded again, but more coherently this time. It seemed he was already slowly recovering his wits without any healer's aid.

Before Percy could finish opening his mouth to answer the door was slammed open. "What are you doing in here?" A guard that Percy vaguely remembered was named Jarrett asked.

"I should be asking the same of you." Percival asked heatedly back. Not liking their presence in Gaius's and Merlin's living quarters after what had just happened.

"We've been ordered by the king to search the physician and his assistant's quarters. Step aside." Finley demanded as he moved to search a shelf of books behind the large knight.

"No." Percival answered, he moved to stand in the guard's way when he tried to walk around him. Finley sent him an annoyed look but smirked as he heard the sound of his partner searching a row of medicine bottles and breaking one by accident.

"Hey be more careful." Percival demanded as he walked over to stop him from destroying anything else. It would be hard for him because it was two against one. Hopefully Elyan will return with the others soon.

…

On the way to the physician's quarters they came across the physician himself. It seemed he was going about on his normal rounds of delivering the nobles their medicine.

"Gaius!" Arthur called out to stop the man in his tracks. The smile he was greeted with on the physician's face showed that he hadn't heard about what happened to his ward yet.

"Yes my lord, is there something I could do for you?" Gaius asked, shifting the bottles he had in his hands to a better position.

Arthur all a sudden felt uncomfortable confronted with Gaius' presence. He knew how much the man cared for Merlin. He was debating on what to say. Should he just inform him of Lancelot's need of medical attention and inform him later about his ward?

The knight's understood that this was a delicate situation so they shouldn't say anything and let the prince deal with it.

When Gaius saw the uncomfortable expressions on everyone's faces he knew something was up. "Did something happen I'm not aware of?" He asked suspiciously.

Gwaine shifted from foot to foot under the man's stare. Feeling very guilty keeping something that would probably effect the man himself the most." Merlin's been kidnapped!" He shouted, feeling better to get that off his chest after.

The sound of breaking bottles could be heard echoing throughout the corridors.

"Gwaine!" Everyone shouted simultaneously. They were going to break it more delicately later.

Gaius had dropped all his medicine bottles in shock. "Who took Merlin? Why?"

Arthur sighed before addressing the physician. " I think it's best if we returned to your quarters. Lancelot was attacked and needs to be looked over. Percival already took him down there. After you do that I'll explain."

Gaius nodded in agreement before walking in the direction of his quarters.

Arthur slapped Gwaine on the back of the head. 'What' the knight mouthed so the physician couldn't hear their squabble. The prince shook his head at Gwaine before following after Gaius.

…**TBC**


	14. Property of Gaius

**Diviner Captive**

_Property of Gaius_

…

When they reached the hall where the physician's quarters were located they could hear a racket coming from inside, framed by the sound of breaking class.

Gaius started to run and the knight's followed his lead. He flung open the door and stopped in dread in the doorway.

Arthur came to stand behind the old man who was blocking the entrance. He peered over his shoulder and saw that Percival was trying to stop two guards from destroying the physician's workspace any further.

"Stop what you are doing this instant!" Gaius commanded as he ran to pick up some of his papers strewn all over the floor before a red colored potion that had been spilt ruined them. "I demand to know the meaning of this?" He asked as he shuffled his papers into a proper pile.

"Commanded by the king on account that your ward has been charged with sorcery. Both yours and the boys quarters are to be searched for any magical objects." Jarrett informed. Arthur could tell from the draining of color in Gaius's face that he had reason to worry because he already knew the accusation to be true. "Stopping us from doing this would be treason." They walked around the frozen man to continue their search.

Elyan took the old man by the arm and led him to a chair before he fainted. "Watch out for the broken glass." He placed the physician in a chair by the fireplace.

When one of the guards made a move towards Merlin's room the prince sprung into action. He moved to block his path. "I'll search this room myself." Finley shrugged and went to search somewhere else.

Arthur walked up the short set of stairs and opened the door into his ex-manservant's room. Looking just the same as all the other times he'd been in it to fetch him when he was late.

Gwaine followed the prince. "What are you doing?" He shouted when he was greeted with the sight of the royal turning over the bed upon entrance.

Arthur struggled to move the heavy bed frame and straw mattress out of the way. It made a loud smack as wood hit wood. "I've searched Merlin's room before, there must be something I've been missing." He explained as he started to feel around all the floorboards.

Gwaine snatched the wooden dragon off the top of the side table before the prince carelessly knocked the piece of furniture over. While he had been rooming with Merlin he'd indicated before to how much the dragon meant to him. He slipped it into his tunic, wanting to keep it safe just in case they ever got Merlin back.

Turning his attention back to the prince when he made a sound of triumph.

Arthur finally came across a board that came out of place easily because all the nails had been removed. He reached inside and pulled out two items both rapped in plain clothe. He untied the first one that was long; it turned out to be a familiar staff that he hadn't seen in years. He turned his attention to the second one that ended up being a book of spells.

Gwaine observed as the prince just glared at the magical objects like the power of his stare would make them seize to exist in his presence.

Arthur felt really stupid, like the idiot he was always calling Merlin. When he thought back this whole thing had been starring him right in the face. Merlin really hadn't been that careful, it was just that he chose to ignore any weird occurrence when it came to his friend, because what reason did he have to doubt him. He flipped open the book and laughed at the first thing he read.

"What could possibly be so funny?" Gwaine asked in confusion. He sighed in exasperation as he pushed the open book so the knight could read the caption too. 'Property of Gaius'. He understood then.

Arthur Had been in denial that Gaius had known; hoping even. How could the physician have missed the fact that his ward was a magic user after having him live with him for four years? He could feel his anger coming back so he stood and prepared himself for a confrontation.

.

The prince stomped down the small stairs followed by the knight. "Out, I need to talk to Gaius alone!" Arthur commanded the two guards.

Jarrett and Finley shared a confused expression. A command from the crown prince was second only to the king. It was hard to refuse. "I think we're done here anyways." Jarrett gave in, signaling with his head for his partner to follow him. He could see that the prince was very serious and he knew he'd only feel his wrath if they stayed.

"Do you want us to leave?" Gwaine asked because technically he wouldn't be alone with the old man if three other knights were present. The prince just waved him away; seemed he didn't care if they stayed or went.

Arthur turned his attention back to the physician after the guards left. "You knew."

"Knew what?" Gaius asked in confusion since he'd missed everything that happened before. The prince held up the magic book he'd found. Gaius recognized it instantly. "Oh." Now remembering one of the guards mentioning his ward being charged with sorcery.

"Yes, oh. You don't seem surprised at all. How long have you known?" Arthur questioned.

"Since the first day he arrived." Gaius answered. He continued a short explanation to distract the prince because of the expression he was giving him. "I was organizing some of the books on the second landing when the ladder brook, he made one of the beds move to break my fall. Merlin was so confused when I asked him what spell he used, said he didn't know any. That boy had no idea what he was doing when he first arrived." reminiscing about their first meeting and how far he had come.

"You've known this whole time and never told anyone?" The physician just nodded. "Gave your loyalty to him without even knowing him for a day. How'd you know he wasn't going to try and take over Camelot just like all the other magic users before him?" Arthur questioned in confusion.

"Have you met Merlin?" Gaius asked rhetorically. "Hunith had asked me to take her son on as an apprentice since he didn't fit in anymore in Eldor. I didn't know what she meant by that, it was a surprise when he finally arrived. Knowing my second niece had raised him, yes Merlin is related to me distantly, I gave him the benefit of the doubt that he had been raised right. I'm also very good judge of character."

"Enough interrogation for now, I need to know what happened to Merlin? Judging from the way you've been talking he isn't just locked up in the dungeons." Lancelot demanded, sitting up on the patient bed so that he could look the prince in the eye.

"How about you tell us what happened to you and in return I'll tell you what's become of Merlin?" Arthur asked as he pulled a chair to sit in front of the knight.

Lancelot nodded in agreement. "I was taking a shortcut through the guest wing to my chamber's when I overheard the Dyfred king talking, saying that Merlin wouldn't know what hit him. Gaius had informed me the day before that the king had seen Merlin performing magic, for a stupid reason too…"

"Wait…you knew too! Does everyone know but me?" Arthur glared between the knight and the physician, then glanced at the others present. Gaius knowing was one thing but Lancelot was a completely different matter.

"I didn't." Gwaine said sulkily. Percival shook his head in denial, at least he wasn't the only one. He was feeling left out. Merlin not telling Percival made sense since they hadn't known each other very long, not informing the prince was only logical but why didn't he tell him. He thought they were really good friends and could trust each other with anything.

"How long?" Arthur asked.

Lancelot hadn't meant to let that slip out so soon. He'd hoped to work his way into it but the concussion was confounding him. The prince didn't need to finish his question completely for him to know what he meant. He sighed. "I found out the first time I was here." The prince looked hurt that Merlin trusted him more after such a short amount of time. "It looked like I defeated the griffin but really I was only capable of doing it because Merlin enchanted my lance. That's why I didn't feel I deserved the place you offered me as a knight of Camelot back then, I wanted to earn it myself. He didn't tell me on purpose, the idiot didn't think I'd notice a glowing lance. I promised to keep his secrete though."

The prince didn't say anything in response and just frowned at the knight like if he glared hard enough the knight would just disappear so he decided to continue with his original tail. "…I was turning around to leave and warn Merlin, when I crashed into a servant; hence my current state." Lancelot indicated to his food covered clothes. "The tray made so much noise when it landed it must have gained their attention. Next thing I knew was darkness."

"How long ago was this?" Elyan asked.

Lancelot sneaked a peek at the current position of the sun. " Hour's ago. I was knocked out right after breakfast. Now Arthur, I told my story so you tell yours."

"You want to know what happened?... Merlin got himself taken because he couldn't keep his secret of his magic to himself anymore!" Arthur yelled before storming out. The forced of his stomps managed to jiggle a bottle of a table that broke with a crash.

"Well that wasn't very informative. It was nothing I didn't already know." Gaius commented.

Elyan took a deep breath. "We immaturely agreed to play a prank on the princess, which somehow Gwrthfyr managed to swing around in his favor so the king would sign Merlin into his service. Then he put a magical collar on him, told us all about how powerful he was and then explained how he now had full control over him. When Arthur denied his accusations he gave a demonstration by forcing Merlin to blow up a wall."

"I'm also guessing judging from Arthur's dramatic exit he didn't take the news very well." Lancelot commented.

"Princess is just being a princess, it's his time of the month and he's just being moody about this. Once he calms down, he'll be storming the Dyfred castle." Gwaine said hopefully.

"I don't think that's going to be happening anytime soon. I'll go talk to Uther in the morning, maybe he'll be calmed down by then." Gaius looked even more worried. "Is that all? I need to know everything."

"He also explained how Merlin was the son of Balinor which made him a dragon lord. Uther didn't take that part well at all." Gwaine added in.

Gaius rubbed at his temples in frustration. He thought it was going to be hard to convince Uther before but it would be impossible now since the boy's dragon lord background had been revealed. "Thank you for filling me in."

"We'll clean up while you get some rest." Percival offered his and the others services. The physician just nodded as he stumbled over to his bed.

…

Arthur forced the doors to his chambers out of his way. Pacing the length of the room a couple times trying to calm down. Mumbling to himself in gibberish in his frustration.

He tripped over the line up of boots Merlin had been polishing before he was forced to follow the guards. The prince spotted that there was a hole at the end of the furthest one. Growling in the back of his throat, he kicked the offending foot wear, causing it to hit a painting ripping a hole through the middle of it and knocking it off the wall.

The prince signed in frustration. He decided to just crawl into bed and hide beneath the sheets. Kicking off his boots. 'I never should've gotten out of bed this morning.' Arthur thought to himself.

And the sun hadn't even set yet.

**...TBC**


	15. Brooding

**Deviner Captive**

_Brooding_

**…**

Merlin blinked in confusion when they reappeared in a castle hallway. He observed that the stonewalls were much lighter than what he was used to, so not in Camelot anymore the warlock concluded.

Gwrthfyr looked at the group assembled around him. "All of you are to go back to your usual duties." He addressed the servants, who all turned to the left. The king started to drag the boy by the arm in the other direction.

The warlock felt so completely exhausted he didn't even try to escape.

The princess was left standing alone since her father's informant followed him. She ran after them once she shook off the shock. "Father, what is the meaning of all this?" Matilda demanded, pushing hysterical.

'I'm guessing she knew nothing about this.' Merlin thought to himself as he observed the interaction between father and daughter.

"I don't have time for your hissy fits right now." Gwrthfyr rebuffed his daughter as he continued to drag the boy down the hall. Since his plan had all gone down last minute, he hadn't had time to send a message to prepare a room for the boy. Then an idea hit him. "Altoris, send guards to the blue room immediately."

"But that's the most luxurious quest room we have." Altoris replied confused why he'd place the boy there of all the chambers.

"It's also one of the only rooms without any windows because it's in the middle of the castle. I can't have my prize possession escaping now can I." The king explained his reasoning.

Altoris could understand his logic. If the boy was placed in a room with no windows and guards placed at the only exit that would be locked; he was as good as in a prison cell. The dungeons in the castle were located by the outer wall; which was a design flaw in his opinion. Once the prisoner managed to make it out of his cell, if they could elude the few guards they were home free because there was an exit to the outside. But if the boy were imprisoned in the middle of the castle it would be impossible for anyone to break him out without their knowledge. For that would be the only way he would be escaping without his magic. Even if they managed to reach the boy they'd still have to make their way back out. " I'll get right on it." He said before departing.

Merlin tried to avoid tripping over his own feet as the king suddenly continued dragging him. He was sure if he weren't being supported he would surely fall. Where ever this room was he hoped they got there soon.

The king came to a stop in front of a large set of ornate doors with dragons carved into them. Letting go of him with his right hand he used it to open the door and then entering, forcing him to follow. "This will be your room for the duration of your stay. Which will be a very long time."

Merlin examined his surroundings. He could defiantly see why they called it the blue room. Everything had at least a blue accent if not the whole thing being the cool colour. Despite having no windows it was very bright because of all the candles lining the walls. There were a lot more rooms in the chambers than Arthur had. It included separate rooms for eating and bathing.

They were actually in the area dedicated to accepting guests. There was even a chair for waiting. Merlin didn't even think Uther's own personal chambers were this nice. "I'll leave you to get some rest." The king said before departing. It sounded like a really nice idea to him.

When the door clicked shut he went to check to make sure it was locked. He jiggled the handle and it didn't budge an inch. Usually in a situation when being locked in a room with no windows he'd feel claustrophobic but the chamber had such high ceilings it kind of made up for it.

Merlin made his way over to the cushy looking bed with royal blue bed hangings. He flipped on top of the silk sheets and tried to release all of his tension. Letting out a sigh. It was just as comfortable as it looked he thought to himself as he sunk into what felt like a feather comforter. It was way more comfortable than Arthur's bed.

He had to stop comparing everything to his ex-master because it just reminded him of the deplorable way they departed.

The warlock closed the bed hangings to block out the light because he wasn't going to get up and put out all those candles. If he was able to access his magic he could do it with a snap of his fingers. He tried just for his own curiosity knowing that nothing would happen.

Merlin rolled over and not so surprisingly was asleep within minutes. Transporting so many people at once was exhausting.

...

Arthur groaned when the red bed hangings were pulled back so suddenly. He blinked to get rid of the burning sensation when the light hit his irises only to see the blurry shape of; black hair, red neckerchief, blue shirt, and brown jacket.

He whipped up suddenly to tell Merlin to fuck off so that he could get back to his blissful sleep but closed his mouth with a snap. "Who are you?" He asked in confusion. Standing before him wasn't his manservant. He was shorter and much better put together; with his shirt actually tucked in and a haughty expression.

"My name is George. The king has assigned me as your new manservant." The young man raised an eyebrow at him.

At those words, everything that happened the day before came rushing back. How Merlin was taken for his magical powers by the Dyfred king. His anger came crashing back too.

"Get out." Arthur growled.

"But the king…" George tried to explain.

"I don't care what my father wants. Out!" Arthur yelled. George put his hands up in surrender before leaving. He knew the man was just trying to do his job but he didn't want to be around anyone right now. Especially a Merlin look alike sent to replace him.

He rolled over and put a pillow over his head trying to block more than just the light but the world too.

…

Gaius took a deep breath to collect himself as he stood outside Uther's chambers. The guards were giving him funny looks for his weird behavior. He knew that this talk probably wouldn't come to any frustration but he had to at least try.

Knocking soundly on the door he waiting anxiously for an answer from within.

"Who is it?" Came the snappish response that was muffled by the heavy wood between them.

"It's Gaius." The physician announced himself.

"Enter." Came the gruff reply.

Gaius opened the door, spotting the king over by the window. The royal chambers only had two rooms in it. The main room and what used to be the princes nursery, which had now been turned into a bathing area. Other than that it was very similar to the prince's current chamber.

"What is it?" Uther gruffly asked once the man had come to stand behind him. Not even turning away from the window as he spoke.

Gaius took a deep breath. "I think you know why I'm here."

The king tensed up. "You're here about your ward aren't you…?" Uther's mind had been playing over the events of the previous day repeatedly all morning. Thinking about all the situations that had seemed so hopeless but like a miracle they had made it through, all because of one boy who had magic apparently.

He refused to think he'd been wrong about magic folk all these years just because of one boys actions.

"Yes, I really think we should try and get him back. He could be of great use to Camelot if givin..." Gaius suggested hopefully only to be interrupted.

"Stop." Uther growled.

"…The chance." The physician finished anyway.

" The only reason I'd try and get the boy back is so that I could put him to death which should have happened as soon as he stepped foot in my kingdom." Uther turned and glared at his long-term friend, if he could even still call him that. "And you know he had magic all these years and you never told me." He said accusatory.

"His mother asked me to protect him, I agreed to that before ever knowing the power he held within him. We're distantly related and family always comes first; I thought he at least deserved a chance to prove himself. I feel guilty about keeping this from you but that boy has come to mean too much too me to ever regret my decision." Gaius starred the king down. "He has proven himself above and beyond worthy in my eyes."

"I want you to get out." Uther growled while pointing to the door. "Just be grateful I'm not banishing you for your treachery. I'm only not doing anything because of your years of loyal service prior. Just perform your duty as the court physician. I no longer desire your council or company."

Gaius couldn't help but feel hurt that after all the years of trust between the two it was so easily broken. He thought they were friends but he must have been delusional. The king was a very different man before his wife's death and that man would never have let this get between them.

The physician turned tail and left just like king asked him to do.

…

Uther stormed into his heir's chamber only to find him still in bed. "Get up!" He yelled. Stressed from his earlier conversation he couldn't stand the oppressive silence once his only true confident had been chased away so he decided to check on his son. "Didn't I send a new manservant to wake you up hours ago?"

"I'm awake." Uther observed how his son was indeed just lying there with his eyes open starring blankly at the canopy of his bed. "Been awake since that Merlin look alike paid me a visit." Arthur turned his eyes to glare at his father.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Uther denied his son's accusation. Arthur funnily believed him since he never really paid that much attention to a servant's appearance before. Why should Merlin be so special? " If they bore any resemblance it was just by chance. I have never actually laid eyes on the servant before because he is only newly acquired. He hadn't had a master assigned to him yet so I gave him the position."

"Well I don't want him." Arthur sat up with crossed arms.

"What; are you going to clean your own room, do your own laundry, munch your own stables?" Uther wanted to laugh at his son's stubbornness.

Arthur thought his father had a good point but he couldn't stand the sight of his new manservant. "Fine, he can do all that as long as I'm not present at the time."

"I'll inform the head servant to pass on the message. In the mean time you're late for practice." Uther knew his son was upset but he couldn't let him slip in his duties.

"I don't think that's a good idea. In the mood I'm in, I'm bound to take my anger out on the knights." Arthur sighed a sigh that spoke of his frustration.

Uther could understand since he wanted to hit something repeatedly too. "I'll have Leon take over just for today then. Tomorrow I expect you to be on that field on time."

"Understood." Arthur played with the sheets while avoiding eye contact.

Uther nodded and left his son to his brooding.

..

All of the knight's were standing around confused why they were left waiting for so long. Many of them were present the day before and were informing their friend's. The entire knight's of the round table had their minds on Merlin.

A message boy came running and whispered into the head knight's ear. "Everyone pair off!" Leon yelled, finally getting the training down to business.

"Where's Arthur?" Lancelot asked. He'd been waiting to talk to the royal since he'd stormed out last night. He'd hoped that he'd show.

"The king has given him the day off and left me in charge. Now pair off." Leon managed to answer but reveal little information.

Lancelot went to stand beside Elyan leaving Percival and Gwaine together. All the noble knights usually avoided pairing with them, not wanting to be shown up by a commoner. The knights all took a sparring position attacking on Leon's signal.

They'd only been sparring for a couple minutes but already Elyan could tell that Lancelot wasn't on top of his game. He was leaving openings for attack's and making mistakes he'd never make in his right mind. The knock to the head the day before must still be affecting him.

Lancelot blinked in confusion when he was disarmed. He went to reach to pick it up and continue sparring but Elyan stepped on the sword to stop him.

"Are you sure your feeling aright? I think you should follow the prince's example and take the day off." Elyan suggested. He looked past the knight to notice his sister standing at the edge of the training field. From her expression he could tell that she was looking for some answers. He led the knight over to her location. "Gwen do you think you can take him to see Gaius. He took a knock to the head yesterday and he still isn't back to normal yet." Elyan knew this would also give his sister the chance to question the knight for information.

"Sure." Gwen agreed as she put Lancelot's arm around her shoulder for support before making her way to the stairs that led directly to the physician's quarters since it only made sense to have it so close to where many a knight was injured by accident.

Gwaine and Percival came to stand beside him.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Gwaine asked. They all knew the sexual tension between the two.

Elyan admitted to himself that he might have subconsciously had ulterior motives. He wanted his sister to be happy and he could tell that her relationship with the prince had fallen apart. Arthur was oblivious to who his true feelings belonged to, even though now it might be too late for them anyway but it didn't mean his sister had to continue living a lie.

Hopefully Gwen could see what was right in front of her.

…

When they reached the physician chambers there was no one there. Gwen placed Lancelot on the patient bed.

"There's nothing we can do but wait and while we do that you can fill me in." Gwen said as she sat beside him. "What happened to Merlin? I've been hearing all these rumors and I don't know what to believe, some of them are so far fetched." Gwen asked.

Lancelot sighed. "The one where Merlin's revealed to be a warlock and kidnapped by the Dyfred kings the real one."

"So it's true he's really gone." Gwen's demeanor dampened. She looked at her friend's room longingly. They both sat and let it sink in. She laughed bitterly. "There are even crazier rumors floating around then that. One's that a dragon knocked a hole in the castle."

"That probably stemmed from the fact Merlin's a dragon lord." Lancelot revealed.

"Any other details I should know?" Gwen asked wanting to know everything important.

Lancelot was kind of reluctant to tell her this last thing. "The king put some sort of collar around his neck that allowed him to control Merlin."

"You mean like mind control?" Gwen asked.

"No." Lancelot realized he should have been more specific. "It allowed him to, I guess tap into Merlin's magical powers and use it to his own gain."

Gwen had a thoughtful look on her face. "I guess this is far from over. Merlin wouldn't be taken for his powers for no reason. The Dyfred king has a plan of attack; it's just a mystery when he's going to put it into action.

"Agreed." Lancelot said as he examined her face closely.

Gwen leaned in to examine his head. The tension in the room was so thick it was almost touchable. Lancelot couldn't help but lean in to kiss her but she leaned away.

"Arthur and I are still together." Gwen said with a hand on the man's chest to keep them apart.

"Right. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." Lancelot apologized then shuffled further away from the girl of his affections, avoiding eye contact.

Gwen bit her lip as she observed the knight. "The thing is I really want this too." Lancelot looked at her surprised. "You know that thing's between me and Arthur haven't been the greatest lately. I've been thinking that if he isn't going to that I should just end it." She received a hopeful expression. "But nothing can happen between us before I do end it. It just wouldn't sit right with me."

Lancelot took her hand in his. "I understand."

That moment the door was opened and a dejected looking Gaius entered. The girl and knight quickly separated, Gaining the physicians attention. "What are you two doing here? Is anything wrong?"

"Lancelot was feeling off in training. Elyan asked me to escort him here. Is there anything you can give him for the dizziness?" Gwen asked.

Gaius gave them a contemplative look as he retrieved a bottle from a rack on his way to their position. "You should be training the day after getting a concussion. This should help though. I suggest you go back to your chambers and rest." He looked between the two as he handed the small bottle of grey liquid over; feeling the tension in the air.

"Thank you." Lancelot said as he received the bottle. The medicine never tasted very good but he could tell by the colour that this one was going to be bad.

Gwen turned sympathetic eyes on the physician. "If you ever need to talk about your feelings about missing Merlin or you just want some company, don't be afraid to ask me."

Gaius started to push the two towards the door. Wanting to be alone. "I'm fine. I have a lot of work to do." Closing the door in their faces before Gwen could rebuff him for his denial. He liked living in denial as long as possible.

**...TBC**


	16. Roar

**Diviner Captive**

_Roar_

**...**

Gwrthfyr woke to the sound of loud roaring. He shot up in bed confused.

There was loud pounding on the door but the person on the other side didn't wait for permission to enter. "The dragon's attacking sire!" Altoris yelled as he strided further into the room in a panic.

Immediately the king jumped out of bed and ran over to the balcony to see for himself. At the outer wall he could see the dragon attacking the guards who weren't doing a very good job of holding it off. Many of the straw roofs were on fire. He understood that he had to deal with the beast eventually but he didn't think it would be so soon.

"Come on." Gwrthfyr commanded as he made to leave his chambers. Grabbing an outer robe on his way out since he had no time to properly get dressed.

…

Kilgharrah had been trying to communicate with the young dragon lord but hadn't managed to reach him. His presence was in the back of his mind still but had become much weaker which worried him that the boy was severely injured.

Tracking him down so far away from Camelot was surprising. Especially since he could not detect the prince any where in the vicinity.

He had a feeling that the boy wasn't here by choice, which is why he wasn't surprised the guards were so hostel. Determined not to leave without the boy. The dragon wanted to laugh as their weapons just bounced off him leaving his person completely unharmed.

Swooping down he rained a wall off firer down on them.

…

The warlock was between that stage of being asleep and awake. Merlin wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping but he had a feeling it was a really long time. He never got to sleep in like this since coming to Camelot.

He had to shake off the feeling he should be up and performing his duties. Thinking about that would only remind him of his situation and how he may never again have to wash the prince's socks; though he never thought he'd miss doing that.

The warlock had a fuzzy feeling like someone was trying to communicate with him but he just couldn't make out the words. He could hear a muffled commotion through the thick stonewalls. Not sure if it was just the normal sound of the unfamiliar castle waking for the day or there was something actually going on.

He tensed when he heard the locked door click open. He rolled over and pretended to be asleep.

Altoris strided over and pushed open the bed hanging. "Time to get up."

Merlin groaned as the candlelight burned his corneas from being exposed too fast. The warlock sat up and rubbed his eyes until the blurriness went away. Opening them to observe both the king and his informant standing there.

"You've slept the day away. It's getting late." Gwrthfyr mocked. The warlock could tell he was trying to be nonchalant but their was an anxious tone underneath it.

"How am I supposed to know that? The lighting never changes in here." Merlin said indicating to the fact the room had no windows. Most of the candles that had been left lit had burned most of the wick away but were still giving off the same brightness.

"We'll have to start sending a servant to wake you up and bring you meals. Can't have you starving, now can we?" Gwrthfyr said more to his informant that the boy. "I've had a servant bring you brunch and they are running you a bath a bath as we speak. There should be clean clothes behind the dressing screen. But before you do that I'll need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Merlin asked warily. He'd hoped he wouldn't be ordered to perform any other spells so soon. It made him nauseas just thinking about what the king would probably order him to do in the future.

"Just to put a force field around the castle. Don't want to be open to attacks." Gwrthfyr said nonchalantly. Bringing the servant along as an excuse to wake the boy up. Not wanting to let him catch onto the fact that his pet dragon was so close since he seemed oblivious of that fact at the moment.

"The whole castle, I don't think that's physically possible!" Merlin shouted in surprise with wide eyes. 'What could be happening to make him so adamant about this at this very moment?' He asked himself.

There was no possible way that Uther could have managed an attack because he was still hundreds of miles away and it would take days to actually reach the other kingdom. It was impossible to even have sent a message for aid from his newly formed allies; even if he did use a messenger hawk. No one could organize an army this fast.

"Oh, I believe it's within your capabilities. Just giving you a fair warning." Gwrthfyr smirked before started to chant a spell. He really hoped this would work.

Having read all about dragon lords the king knew that their magic acted differently. He researched the symbols of the old religion that would allow him to also have power over this too but hadn't had the chance to add them to the collar yet. Then his control would be complete

…

Kilgharrah was surprised when he was thrown back on the other side of the outer wall. There was a blue shimmer to the air around the whole castle and lower town. He could tell the guards were just as surprised by it.

The dragon determinedly crashed against the force field but he couldn't break through it.

He recognized the signature in the magic as his very own kin's. Merlin would never willingly use his magic against him. He'd felt that something was wrong the moment the boy was removed from Camelot against his will.

Breathing his magical fire breath against it he was surprised that the force field held up against it. The guards on the wall were all in protective hunched positions, looking through their fingers surprised to still be alive.

He needed to find out what was going on. Returning to Camelot seemed like the best option since it seemed like non were forth coming here. The other side of the coin needs to pay his does.

…

Merlin could feel the familiar heat behind his eyes. Sensing the outlay of the castle and the weakening of his energy as the force field spread over it. There was a pounding behind his eyes like something large was fighting him but it stopped soon enough. He was panting a little bit by the time it was done but surprisingly fine other wise.

Gwrthfyr smirked when a guard arrived at the door out of breath and signaled that the dragon problem was taken care of. "See, knew you could do it. Now you can just rest and get your energy back." The king said before departing.

Signaling for the servant boy to follow him.

Merlin was shocked he had enough power to actually do that. His powers had never truly been tested to their limits.

…

Gwrthfyr had a thoughtful look as he closed and locked the door behind himself. Tucking the key back under his clothes.

"What is it?" Altoris asked. After spending so many years under his lord's service he could tell his mind was racing.

"I'm going to need to address the people. They're bound to know something is going on now. They'll also need reassurance after the dragon attack." The king informed.

"Right away, my lord." Altoris bowed.

…

Merlin sat on the bed in thought. Something was going on that he wasn't privy to.

Getting out of bed he made his way back to the bathing chambers where a hot warm bath was waiting for him. He hadn't really realized before but he kind of stunk. He stripped of his attire before entering the best bath he'd ever had in his life.

It was just the right temperature at first but he had to reluctantly get out when the water had cooled. If he still had control of his magic he'd be able to just heat it up again.

Walking behind the dressing screen he discover the outfit left for him was actually an old-fashioned sorcerer robe like the kind Gaius usually wore but in the Dyfred blue colour. When he picked it up he could feel that it was made from very fine fabric unlike the rough material he was used to.

There were symbols of the old religion woven into it in silver thread. They made him a little vary at first but he could understand them all. From what he could tell they were used to boost the wearer's power. The warlock had a feeling that these had been recycled from the court sorcerer before him.

He approached the dinning room in his new finery but upon entering to stop in slack jaw aw. He only expected a single serving to be waiting for him; like what he fed Arthur. What awaited him though was a full course meal.

Even though he was a prisoner, he was a very well kept prisoner.

...

*Knock knock*

Arthur was reluctant to allow the knocker entrance but he knew it was rude to leave people waiting. His demeanor brightened when he saw it was just Leon. He was the person out of everyone he thought would be the least bias.

"Leon" Arthur nodded as he allowed the man entrance.

He was the only one out of the entire knight's of the round table that didn't have a relationship with Merlin first before becoming his friend. They had years of previous friendship before the manservant was a blip on his radar. Even Gaius held Merlin in higher esteem than himself even though he had helped when he was birthed.

"My lord, I just came to make sure you're alright." Leon said, as he looked the prince up and down like he could see his emotional pain like physical injuries on his body. He hadn't seen him since before all of the events from the day before happened and had to see if he was all right. No wounds were visible but he was still wearing his clothes from the day before though and his hair looked messed up.

"You don't have to be that formal with me when no ones around." Arthur said as he shut the door for more privacy. The knight dropped his perfect posture into a more relaxed pose. The prince sighed as he went and laid on his bed.

Leon took off his sword belt and sat in a chair to get more comfortable meaning he knew that this conversation was going to take a long time. "Talk." He encouraged when the prince didn't say something for a couple minutes.

"I don't know how to feel about all this. I've known Merlin for years now and we've gone through so much together and I never really suspected. Others had accused him more than once, so it should have been an eye opener to me, but I just brushed them off because I thought Merlin was too much of an idiot to be a sorcerer. I think my first impression of Merlin blinded me to what he was actually capable of." Arthur bit his lip contemplatively.

Leon didn't say anything even though the pause in speech indicated that he should but he knew the prince well enough to know that if he wanted his opinion on something he would actually address him and right now he just needed someone to talk at and listen.

"For some reason I feel like the bad guy in this piece because I have doubts about Merlin's character now while the others seem to have not wavered in their faith in him." Leon knew the prince meant Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, and Percival. "But it's only natural to question your relation ship with somebody when you find out you've been lied to."

"How did you feel yesterday Leon when you found out someone you had considered a friend had been lying to you, breaking one of the laws you fought so hard to hold?" The prince looked right at him instead of the ceiling. "So I can compare my own feelings to yours."

Leon cleared his throat before speaking. "I felt…" He had to pause before he continued because he felt that his answer would be important to the future event's some how. Really not wanting to say the wrong thing. "A little hurt but resigned to it…Like Merlin had few choices in the situation he found himself in and was trying to make the best of his situation. Telling me wouldn't have improved it."

"Wouldn't telling me improve his situation though? He wouldn't have had to hide what he was actually doing and could've been doing more good." Arthur gestured to himself as he tried to prove his point.

"It sounds to me that you're less angry about him performing magic behind your back then him not telling you. Keeping a secret when you thought there were no big secretes between you. He knew all yours so why shouldn't you know all of his in return." Leon had noticed this since the prince wasn't really concentrating on the fact that Merlin could do magic at all but that he had lied.

Arthur looked a little shocked at that revelation but didn't out right deny it. "I think honesty and trust matter in relationships. It feels like Merlin doesn't trust me at all."

"Think about how you would've reacted to news like that at the beginning of your relationship with him." Leon paused to see if the prince would say anything but he stayed quite. "You would've been blinded by what your father told you about anyone who used magic and most likely sentenced him to death."

The prince just sputtered in indignation. "At the beginning I didn't put all my trust in him either."

"I think that Merlin probably got so used to not telling anyone that he just doesn't know how to. It sounded to me that Gaius and Lancelot had it revealed to them by accident too." Leon stood up and put his sword belt back on. "Just think on it." The knight said before leaving. Leon didn't think there was any more he could say on the issue. The final choice was Arthur's.

…

Arthur was having a hard time sleeping even though the sky had now turned dark. The day before he was so exhausted he was out like a light. But after a day dozing in bed his mind was free to wonder.

The conversation with Leon didn't help the not thinking matters since it just made him ask more questions.

Thinking about all the time he spent in Merlin's company and how he never suspected. Situations he was sure of the course of events before were playing out very differently with the knowledge that magic had been involved.

Awake enough to be aware of his surroundings and the passage of time but too tired to actually get up and do anything.

He rolled over and fluffed his pillow trying to push the thoughts away.

"Arthur."

The sound of his name clearly spoken by a strange voice made the prince shoot up in bed. He looked around but all he saw was darkness. 'Must have just been imagining it.' He thought to himself.

When nothing else was spoken he went to lie down and attempt to sleep again.

"Arthur I need to speak to you."

Shooting back up again, his heart started to pound. "Who's there?" He questioned the inky blackness.

Grabbing his sword that he always kept beside the bed he slipped out of between the sheets on the right side of the bed. He held it in a defensive position just in case of an attack as he made his way to the window. Quickly pulling the curtains open so that the moonlight could brighten the room.

There was no one there.

**...TBC**


	17. Good On His Threats

**Diviner Captive**

_Good On His Threats_

**…**

Merlin woke up when his bed hangings were ripped open.

He ended up crashing into bed in exhaustion after he attempted to make a nice dent into the feast left for him yesterday. If he kept this routine up of just sleeping and eating he was going to get fat. He naturally had a slim figure but that couldn't fight having no physical activity and massive amounts of food for long.

-The warlock looked up to see a servant boy. He vaguely remembered the king mentioning sending a servant to wake him at a descent hour. The young man didn't say anything to him but just left without a word once he believed wasn't going to fall asleep again, just a bow before exiting.

The perfect servant; seen but not heard. Something he had never managed to be. Always talking Arthur's ear off before he was even properly awake yet.

Merlin threw the covers off and made his way to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face to wake up. He shouldn't have been surprised that there was another hot bath waiting for him but he was.

Being a servant himself he was not used to this treatment. Sponge baths and wearing the same outfit three days in a row were more his thing.

-Since it was there he might as well use it. When he stepped behind the dressing screen he noticed there was another outfit waiting for him. He hadn't really thought about last night but he had slept in the sorcerer robe given to him. The rich fabric was creased horribly.

Merlin picked up the new outfit in curiosity just expecting another robe but this was completely different. Realizing that he was holding the jerkins and the shirt had dropped to the floor. The bottoms were a rich dark brown while the top was of course that same Dyfred blue. Reaching down he picked up the other piece, feeling the soft velvet in his hand he knew that this too was the best quality you could buy.

He could smell that breakfast had been served already was ready to be consumed once he finished his bath.

The warlock was confused why he was being treated so well. Wasn't he supposed to be a prisoner? He wouldn't feel that way at all except for the fact he wasn't aloud to leave the room and the door was locked and heavily guarded. Arthur wasn't even treated this well.

…

Altoris closed the balcony doors behind his lord who had just finished addressing the masses.

Of course all the people of the kingdom had been panicked about the dragon attack. Gwrthfyr had assured them that he had taken precautions to protect them against the beast. Informing them that he had just acquired a new court sorcerer.

Which had soothed their worries and answered their question about the barrier.

"I'm going to need you to get someone to organize to hire some workers to fix the damage to the wall and surrounding houses." Gwrthfyr informed him as he went and sat behind his writing desk and pulled a blank piece of parchment toward him. Dipping the nib of a large feather pen into a jar of ink he started to write.

"What are you doing?' Altoris asked curiously. His lord was using the paper used for messenger hawks. The king had already dismissed him with his orders but he had to know.

"I threatened Uther I would inform his enemies that he is now vulnerable and I am always good on my threats." Gwrthfyr spoke as his neat hand scrawled across the sheet.

"Which one's?" Altoris attempted to get more information on the situation. It was never good to be left in the dark. He hated surprises.

"Any one who attacked and lived or just people who posses magic and want revenge, but my main target is Morgause and the Lady Morgana. If I manage to peak the right person's interest I may not even have to lift a finger and Camelot will be destroyed." The king spoke with relish. He rolled up the scroll and grabbed another piece of parchment.

"So what happens if someone actually managed to take over Camelot, wouldn't they become a new threat to you?" Altoris questioned the solidity of this part of the plan.

"There is a reason for the boy." The king rolled his eyes and looked at his informant like he was stupid. " I'll give them the option to either align themselves with me or risk my wrath, if they refuse I will use the boys full power against them."

"How can you be so certain that this Merlin boy has enough power to defeat anyone who comes up against him? Just because he's a dragon lord doesn't mean he's all-powerful. Uther found it easy enough during the purge to almost completely wipe them out." Altoris knew that the king thought he was brilliant but sometimes his lord just needed to have his plans questioned.

Gwrthfyr looked annoyed. "That boy was powerful before he inherited his dragon lord powers unlike the ones who came before him. Since I've gained control of him I can sense his power reserve, which is immense." The king spoke like he was trying to teach an idiot something. "Most sorcerers get tired after performing too many small spells in a row but with the power the boy holds we'll be able to hold out longer than anyone else. Which is the key to defeat all who impose." Turning his attention back to the letter in front of him.

"The boy tired after you got him to perform that barrier yesterday." Altoris crossed his arms and leaned against a desk in stubbornness. He didn't want to risk his safety on a whim.

"What the boy performed yesterday and is still keeping up shouldn't be physically possible to perform just like he said. Covering a whole castle is a lot of ground to spread yourself over which if he didn't hold the power I thought he did would've ripped his body apart but he came out just fine." Gwrthfyr gave the other man a look that said he knew what he was talking about because he had done his research into the matter.

"So you were testing him?" Altoris said surprised that he would risk something that had seemed so precious to him. Thinking of the fact that the collar could only be used once. If the boy had died from his injuries it would have been completely wasted.

"I was right wasn't I?" Gwrthfyr spoke with confidence. " I need you to take these to be sent out as soon as possible."

The king pushed his missives towards Altoris who took them grudgingly. He knew when his presence was no longer desired.

…

Altoris was grumbling to himself as he was making his way back from where the messenger hawks were kept.

He was surprised when he was suddenly dragged into an alcove. His first instinct was to fight his way out of the hold of who ever decided to accost him but then he realized the hands were feminine.

Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness since there were no candles he looked down into the face of Matilda, who didn't look very pleased.

"Princess, what can I do for you?" Altoris asked curiously not trying to escape her grip.

"I want to know what's going on with Merlin. I know father includes you in everything." Matilda glared. She had been furious when she was just brushed off as soon as they arrived back.

"You know I'm not allowed to disclose that information." Altoris tried to reason with the girl.

Matilda un-gripped his tunic and put her arms around his neck. " You can break the rules for once, for me?" She spoke in a sultry tone as she glanced up at him under her eyelashes.

Altoris knew the princess' methods for getting what she wanted often included seduction and the thing she wanted wasn't him but information. He removed her arms from his person. "I'm not going to fall for that, if I'm going to give you information you'll have to offer me something more concrete."

Matilda dropped her seductress act. She knew it was a long shot to work on her father's informant but she thought she'd try any way. It was killing her to know what was really going on around here and this man was her best, if only, chance. "What do you want in return?"

Altoris had to think about it. There was no way he could accept sexual favors from the princess since if her father ever found out he would kill him. The king knew about his daughter's exploits but I was someone he trusted and it would be seen as betrayal.

"I want you to put a good word in for me to your lady in waiting." He saw no reason why he couldn't get sexual favors from someone else out of this but was hoping for an actual relationship.

"You're interested in Dye." Matilda stopped to think about this. The women in question were her best friends so she also had her best interest in mind. Dye always disagreed with her exploits and followed the rules, which was what Altoris did too. He was actually good looking and had a high station. "Deal."

"You better keep your end of the bargain." Altoris threatened. Sighing in indignation that he was actual going to do this.

"Yeah yeah, tell me everything." Matilda demanded.

...

Merlin was dieing…of boredom.

He was so used to hardly having time to sleep since he was so busy trying to do Arthur's chores or saving his life. The standstill he was at right now was making him very jumpy. In Camelot he was always on his feet, running somewhere or other.

Merlin was passing from one end of the room to the other. Starring at the only exit.

He'd been up for hours now but no one had made an appearance yet except the servant who had woken him close to dawn. It felt close to dinnertime now. There was no way for him to actually tell though unless he could ask someone the time but since there was none here that was quit impossible.

Merlin was a very social person and he needed human contact to survive, or at least a dragon. Something he could talk to and banter with. Just the sight of a guard would be nice. He'd be talking to himself before long if someone didn't come through that door soon.

The lack of windows was very disconcerting. Feeling so cut off from the world. He had no idea what was happening in the king's mind or what he was planning to do with him. He'd give all this luxury away if he could just see some sunlight. Merlin would rather be in an actual prison cell. At least they had a view of the outside more often than not.

The suspense of not knowing the next time the king was going to walk through the door was killing him, or if he'd even come at all this day. Would his visits only be sporadic and not routinely done every day? Only come when he needed something. Was this how he was going to live out the rest of his life? Trapped in a box with no escape.

The warlock was starting to wonder if he'd been forgotten about. They'd kidnapped him to use his powers and they'd already used it to create a magical barrier for protection. Is that all they wanted him for? Was his purpose already spent? Would they soon completely forget about him and stop bringing food.

Merlin knew he was being over dramatic but he was a prisoner so he thought he was allowed that.

He left his guard at the door to see if he could find a book to entertain his mind. He'd discovered earlier that the king had ordered a whole wall worth of magic books to be brought in. When the warlock went back through the dinning room on his way back to the front door he was greeted with his dinner.

The servant had already come and gone without making any noise and within the ten minutes he had been gone. He'd had a small hope that he could convince the boy to stay and talk to him. The only guaranteed human contact for the rest of the day and he'd missed it.

No one else visited him that day.

**...TBC**


	18. The Door

**Deviner Captive**

_The Door_

**...**

The Knights of the Round Table stopped in surprise when they walked into the training field to find their prince leaning on his sword in the middle half asleep. The last time they'd seen him he hadn't been in good shape. This was very out of character.

Gwaine raised one eyebrow in question, shared a look with his companions asking if they knew anything he didn't before moving in. He crept up on the prince before yelling. "Princess!"

Arthur snapped awake and almost fell off his sword. Glaring at the other knights when he realized his surroundings. He must have fallen asleep waiting for them. Silently berating himself for his thoughtlessness.

The prince had sat in bed until the sun had risen. Deciding to get up even though he usually got woken up much later. Since he didn't want to deal with his new manservant yet he tried to get dressed himself. The clothes were no problem but it was the armor he struggled with.

The other knight's hadn't arrived yet since they were all strangely early so they were able to act normally with their prince since there were no witnesses. They all surrounded him.

"How you been?" Lancelot asked worriedly. Receiving only a glare of contempt for his inquire. So not forgiven yet then.

"You don't look so good." Elyan stated. The prince didn't look rested at all despite the king allowing him the day off to do so. "Maybe you should go see Gaius."

"I'm not sick." Arthur snapped. He hadn't managed to fall back asleep last knight. After he'd heard that voice his body was alert for an attack, jumping at any noise it heard and seeing shapes in the shadows. He wondered if he should tell any of them about the voice, or would they just think he was being paranoid. He decided against it for now.

"We should start training." The prince suggested.

"No, you are sleep deprived." Percival pointed out. "I can see the bags under your eyes and the glossiness from exhaustion. It slows a person's reaction time and you a more than likely to get hurt. You should go back to bed."

"My reaction time is fine." Arthur glared in indignation at the slight.

"Really? Follow my finger then." Percival said to suggest they test it instead of just taking the prince's word for it.

Arthur tried to concentrate on the digit the other knight held up at his eye level and moved slowly from side to side. At first he could keep track of it but then he started to feel a little dizzy from the constant movement.

"Now lets move it at a pace of an actual opponent." Percival said before he started to dash his finger back and forth. They all watched as the prince's eyes started to glaze and miss the following movements repeatedly. "See my point."

"I can't skim on my duties again. My father ordered I be here so I'm not moving." Arthur stubbornly stood in place. He tried to hide the swaying since he felt like he was going to throw up.

"If you aren't going to go back to bed yourself I'm just going to have to carry you." Percival exclaimed as he waited for the prince's reaction.

"You wouldn't dare." Arthur growled in shock. He knew the man was definitely physically capable of it. "No. I refuse."

"Wouldn't I." Percival replied before he threw the prince over a shoulder and started to carry him back to his quarters.

Gwaine started laughing his ass off while both Elyan and Lancelot looked on in disbelief. They could still hear the prince's yells of indignation even though they've disappeared into the castle.

"What is going on?" Came a feminine voice from behind them.

They froze and turned around. It was fine to act this way with Arthur when no one was around but they could get in serious trouble if the wrong person witnessed them treating the crown prince with such disrespect. They all took a breath of relief when they saw who had come across them.

Gwen had come down to the training field hoping to be able to catch a moment with Arthur since he hadn't left his room the day before and she knew he was suppose to be here. She had not expected to witness him getting carried away like that.

"My lady, what are you doing down here?" Lancelot asked.

"I came to talk to Arthur about the topic we were discussing the day before." Gwen replied as she gave him direct look so that he could fill in the blank.

"Oh…" Lancelot hadn't thought she would start on that so soon. "I think that will have to wait for later." He shrugged since he didn't know what else to do.

"I could see that for myself." Gwen had only caught a glance of Arthur but he didn't look to be in the best disposition for the conversation she wanted to have with him; or for any type of conversation for that matter.

"I'll escort you back to your chambers." Lancelot offered. Gwen nodded in acceptance and they turned to leave.

"What about training?" Gwaine yelled after the departing knight. Percival had left with Arthur and he had a feeling the large knight would not be returning anytime soon. If Lancelot scrimped off then it would just leave Elyan and himself.

"I'll leave it up to you to tell Leon where everyone went." Lancelot yelled back in jest then just continued on leaving.

Gwaine frowned. He would much rather be at the tavern then stuck here when his only competition had been ordered back to bed. Why did everyone else get to just skip? Then he smirked.

"Make sure to pass on the message." Gwaine turned to Elyan before dashing away fast enough so that the other knight couldn't stop him.

"Hey!" Elyan yelled after the other knight. He would have run after him if he thought there was any chance of catching the man but he hesitated too long. "This is so unfair."

He said to himself as he sat to wait for the others to arrive.

...

Arthur had given up trying to open the door. Percival had been guarding the exit and stopping his attempts to escape by putting all his body wait against it. He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes.

_"Young prince-ling, I need to speak to you."_

The prince jumped up in fright. It was that voice again from last night. It was broad daylight now and he had not fallen asleep yet so he wasn't dreaming. "What do you want?" Arthur asked shakily, feeling weird speaking to thin air. It felt semi logical to talk back to the voice if he wanted to get any answers.

_"I need you to tell me what happened to the young warlock."_

Arthur was confused for a second before it clicked. It wanted to know about Merlin of course. That was the title his ex- manservant had called himself by. Why wouldn't the strange magical voice want to know about him? He thought sarcastically to himself. "Who are you?"

_"I will only tell once you have come to meet me in person. You will have no peace till you do though."_

Arthur guessed it meant it would keep disturbing his sleep to get what it wants, after only one night he could already feel his resolve to refuse crumbling. "You haven't told me yet where you want to meet." He questioned its logic.

_"There is no point in revealing the location if you will not come."_

"I give. Where?" Arthur sighed. This could be a very bad idea but he graved sleep. He knew this person must possess magic, but he didn't actually care much about that. Leon was right that the fact that Merlin had been lying to him was the cause for his anger.

_"Meet me in the cave under the castle. The entrance is right before the prisoner cells."_

Arthur recalled a door that used to have guards present at all times but lately his father had stopped assigning anyone that guard duty. He found it strange how he had never questioned what was on the other side. "I know which one you mean. I'm locked in my room though."

_"They want you to sleep, so feign to sleep. The door will not be guarded much longer if you do."_

Arthur wondered how it knew that. He didn't see why he couldn't do that, just laid under the covers and closed his eyes before slowing his breathing. It wasn't long before the large knight quietly eased the door open to peek in. Percival probably thought he had given in because he hadn't heard any movement on the other side of the door for a while. On seeing he was asleep the night closed the door again. The prince could hear heavy footsteps retreating from his door.

Once he was confident the other knight was gone Arthur got out from under the covers.

Usually if he was sneaking somewhere he'd do it in the dead of night but this time no one knew he wasn't suppose to be out of his room but his knights. It was also inside the castle. All he had to do was avoid them as he made his way down to the dungeons.

The prince eased open his door and looked both ways to see if anyone was coming. He made his way out into hallway the when no one appeared and made his way towards the stairs downward.

He tried to act normal whenever he came across any servants though most servants didn't know what his normal was except his manservant who he didn't want to think about right now.

…

Lancelot and Gwen were walking the halls on the way to her rooms. They noticed every time they passed a servant they would either whisper to the person beside then or if alone give them really strange looks.

"Oh no." Gwen said when she realized what was going on. She grabbed onto the knight's arm to stop his movement.

"What's the matter?" Lancelot asked.

"They know!" Gwen said with wide eyes.

"Who knows?" Lancelot questioned in confusion. "Knows what?"

"The servant's know about me and you and how I'm going to dump Arthur."

"They can't know. No one was present when we had that conversation. I think you're just being paranoid." Lancelot denied.

"Servants have eyes everywhere. There is always one present even when you don't see any. They are always the first to know everything. I'm sure it's spread through the servant gossip vine. It's probably been sick and twisted already, passing from mouth to mouth so many times." Gwen started to feel herself hyperventilate; she could feel a panic attack coming on.

"What if Arthur hears about this from them first." Lancelot contemplated the implications.

"Usually the royals don't hear about the servant gossip but Arthur has friends in low places." Gwen said, she noticed the knight gave her a blank look when no one immediately sprang to mind. "Gwaine."

Lancelot was surprised he didn't figure that out with all the bar fights the other knight had been in. "Yes, I can see where that could be a problem. As soon as it reaches his ears he's going to go blabbing about it to Arthur."

"I'm just going to have to get to him first. Do you think Percival will allow me in to see him?" Gwen asked.

"We can always ask." Doesn't mean we are going to be successful." Lancelot said before turning down a different hall to make his way towards the prince's chambers.

…

Arthur ducked into a linen closet when he'd heard Lancelot's voice. They were moving in the direction of his chambers. When the knight passed he couldn't make out any of the words that he was saying to his companion because it was muffled through the door but he could tell by the tone of voice they were female.

The prince realized then that this was the same linen closet he and Merlin had been locked in together not long before he'd been taken. He had to get out of there he thought to himself. Arthur was glad he had the forethought to order the entire closet locks be replaced so no one else got trapped accidentally. He pushed the door open and sneaked in the other direction of Lancelot.

Once he reached the stairs that led into the dungeons he peeked around the doorway to see if his father had decided to assign anyone guard duty but he didn't see anyone. He'd always thought the guards posted here before were used to guard the prisoners in the cells but really it was all about this door.

The prince dashed towards it once he made sure the coast was clear. He grabbed the handle and easily opened the heavy door. Why wasn't it locked if his father had wanted to keep people out before or is what he was hiding gone now?

Looking on the other side of the door he realized it was very dark. Grabbing the torch by the entrance he lit the tunnel that was very dusty like no one had come down here in ages. The walls were made of natural stone that had been chipped away at.

Most people would have turned back at the sight but he would have never gotten anywhere being a coward.

Arthur forced himself into movement. Each step disturbed the dust on the ground. His torch only lit ten feet in front of him before the tunnel faded into darkness. It seemed like it was never ending when suddenly he emerged into a large cavern.

His eyes widened in surprise.

He observed that he was standing on an outcrop that had stairs chipped out of the same stone leading down further into the cavern. No one else was present yet but he guessed the guy who called him didn't expect him to arrive so soon. He was sure he wouldn't be waiting long.

...

Lancelot and Gwen were just entering another hallway when Percival passed them going the opposite direction. Giving them both a nod of acknowledgment.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding Arthur's door?" Gwen called after the knight who stopped at the sound of her voice.

"The prince finally fell asleep. I thought it would be alright if I left to fetch something to eat." Percival explained before disappearing down a set of stairs that led to the kitchen.

The knight and ex-handmaiden continued to make there way towards the prince's chambers.

Gwen knocked on the door but received no answer. She eased the door open to peek inside but just slammed the door the rest of the way when she discovered the empty bed. "Of course he's gone." She mumbled to herself in frustration; wanting to rub at her temples.

"Where do you think he went?" Lancelot asked as he peered over the young women's shoulder. The blanket was pooled on the floor hanging off the bed like the prince left in a hurry. Percival hadn't managed to get very far before the prince dashed for freedom it seemed.

"I don't know but I'm going to be waiting right here for when he finally gets back." Gwen exclaimed she sat with her arms crossed in Arthur's favorite chair with the animal skin. How come it was so hard to get a minute alone with the prince when she wanted to break up with him?

"That could be hours though." Lancelot pointed out.

"Then I might as well get comfortable. I'm determined to finally get this conversation over with. The stress of it is making me anxious." Gwen said.

Lancelot sighed thinking there was no point in talking her out of it. He was glad she wanted to get this over with because the sooner she did the sooner they could be together. "I'll collect the knights to search for Arthur then. If we don't find him before dinner I'll have a servant bring you a meal."

Gwen nodded in agreement to the plan.

Lancelot leaned down and kissed his be-loved on the head in farewell before leaving. It was the most he could do to show his affection at this point of time. He didn't dare go any further. Hopefully everything would work itself out by nightfall, and then Gwen and he could be aloud to show their love truly.

… **TBC**


	19. Destiny

**Deviner Captive**

_Destiny_

**...**

How could he have not known this was here all his life? The prince was fascinated by the fact he'd been living on top of all this. Lifting his torch to see better. A stone column not to far away caught his eye because something reflected the light back at him. When he looked closer he could see a giant shackle with a chain.

The dragon. This is where his father had kept the great dragon imprisoned all those years. It was gone now. Set loses by someone who'd managed to get by the guards. That somebody was most likely Merlin. He forgot that the warlock had already confessed to the crime.

A deep chuckle had started to reverberate off the cave walls.

"Who's there? Reveal your self!" Arthur commanded while moving his torch to try and see the dark corners of the cavern where the person must be hiding since they were not on the outcrop with him.

Flapping wings could be heard. His mouth dropped open when the great dragon appeared before him. His last interaction with dragon had not gone so well. It had attacked Camelot and his sword had been no match against it.

"How did you get back in here?" Arthur questioned in surprise not expecting an answer back.

"There is of course an opening. How else do you think I got put in here the first time?" Kilgharrah spoke petulantly in his booming voice.

It was in the same tone of voice of the one that had called him here. He thought the ability to talk to dragons was a dragon lord power but it must not be included since he could understand just fine. He felt stupid that he hadn't at least suspected the dragon. It contacted him exactly how Merlin described.

"I meant, why'd you come back? Aren't you afraid of being chained up again." Arthur inquired curiously to break the ice.

"Only a dragon lord could command me to do that. Do you seriously think that you puny humans could physically force me too?" The great dragon indicated he had no reason to be worried.

Arthur hadn't been called puny by anyone since he had his growth spurt when he was twelve. It was definitely true that he had nothing on the dragon's girth or height. He couldn't even imagine how many men it would take to perform the task to capture it. Twenty knights had been no use against it.

"Why'd you call me here?" Arthur questioned. It didn't bode well if the great dragon was asking for his help. What could he actually do?

"I already told you. I need to know why the young warlock is away from Camelot. Protecting another kingdoms walls using his magic." Kilgharrah starred the prince down.

"What do you mean protecting?" Arthur shuffled his feet his feet in nervousness as he questioned the large beast. He didn't like the sound of that.

"When I sensed the warlocks presence so far away from Camelot, away from your presence. I tried to communicate with the dragon lord but it was blocked for some reason. When I arrived at where he was being held the guards attacked on sight and I was easily winning the fight, before a large barrier covered the whole area of the castle. It processed the magical signature of Merlin. Why would he use a magical shield that would exhaust him to stop me when all he needed to do was ask?" Kilgharrah questioned.

"A king came for talks of a peace treaty, he managed to see Merlin performing magic one evening. He made my father think he was very angry for his disrespect towards his family, convinced him he would declare war on Camelot if he weren't given one thing, which turned out to be Merlin. After my father signed him over the Dyfred king put some metal collar around his neck that said could control Merlin's powers." Arthur explained. He kept forgetting the fact that Merlin was a dragon lord and the connection they shared.

"This is very bad. Not only has someone taken the young warlock prisoner but has complete control of his powers to do what he wishes." Kilgharrah fretted.

"Merlin can't be that powerful. He's an idiot so I don't think he'd have the knowledge to do that much harm." Arthur denied the prospect.

"You underestimate him. It has been prophesied that some day he will become the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. He may not have the knowledge yet but he does have the power. The king is the one using his destructive knowledge anyways." Kilgharrah spoke.

"You expect me that the most powerful sorcerer ever is washing my dirty socks. Why would he disguise himself as my manservant." Arthur questioned in disbelief.

"It is his destiny to protect you. The position of servant allows him to always be around when you're in danger." Kilgharrah explained.

"Who told him that?" Arthur asked confused. Why would someone so powerful listen to what anyone told him to do?

"Me…" Kilgharrah admitted, stopping for a dramatic pause. "You're one side of the same coin. You complete each other." The dragon said. Thinking back on years earlier.

"That line sound's very rehearsed." Arthur gave the creature a suspicious look.

"I spoke the same words to the young warlock not long after he came to Camelot." Kilgharrah smirked. Thinking of the young warlocks original reaction of how if anyone wanted to kill the prat they could go right ahead.

"There's no such thing as destiny. We make our own choices and mistakes." Arthur claimed.

"He didn't believe me the first time I told him either because it was right after the first time you met, you didn't make a good first impression. After he saved you though he accepted that it was his duty to make sure you lived to become king." Kilgharrah told the prince.

"So he only did all that because it was his duty?" Arthur felt offended. He'd considered Merlin his best friend before all this because he was so loyal to him. He thought he'd earned it because of his character and not his station like everyone else.

"That is how it started out but over time he started to do it because he felt like it was the right thing to do." Kilgharrah observed how the prince continence didn't change much. "Because he wanted to. Destiny is what makes certain beings drawn to each other."

"You've got the information you wanted. Now can I go?" Arthur asked. Feeling uncomfortable in the great dragon's presence and all it was telling him.

"Prince-ling, you must think of a rescue plan before anything bad can happen." Kilgharrah rested the warlock's rescue on the prince's shoulders. If their destiny was to be put back on track and the trust between them regained again it had to be Arthur who made the choice to retrieve the warlock so he could take his rightful place beside him.

"Why would I do that? He's been lying to me for years and he broke the law" Arthur asked surprised to be asked to do such. "What do you expect me to do if you can't do anything?"

"You will think of something. It won't take long before you miss his presence." Kilgharrah spoke before taking flight. "Call me when you figure that out. I will be near by." The wind he made caused the prince's clothes to flap around his body and his torch to blow in one direction.

Arthur growled in frustration with the beast and in a fit of rage he threw his torch after the dragon. Missing by a large distance. Kilgharrah's laugh echoed through the dark cavern since the only light source had been snuffed out when it landed in a sand pit at the bottom.

The prince had to feel his way back to the tunnel entrance and then follow the wall with his hands. He surprisingly didn't run into any of the knights on the way back to his chambers. When he arrived there all he wanted to do was fall asleep like he was supposed to be doing in the first place.

But when he opened the door he was greeted by. "Hello Arthur."

Arthur sighed in dread of what was to come.

He'd been avoiding being alone with his girlfriend for weeks. He was hoping that distance would make the heart grow fonder but it just proved his feelings had faded only to be replaced by something brighter, it had been snuffed out in an instant but it had still been there and he couldn't forget. It had slowly started to rekindle though already without the object of his affection even being present.

"Gwen, I'm really not in the mood to talk right now. Can we do it later?" Arthur asked with an exhausted tone.

"You mean tomorrow or days from now, weeks, years? I've noticed you've been avoiding me like the plague." Gwen frowned at her boyfriend. They hadn't acted in anyway to that title in month's it seemed in her mind. She knew it had been a long time coming and told Lancelot her suspicions.

Arthur winced. He knew he couldn't avoid this conversation forever but he was hoping he wouldn't ever have to have it. He knew she'd make a great queen who'd care about the people but his feeling had just run off elsewhere. It was best just to get it over with now. "Alright I give." Arthur took a seat at the other end of the table furthest away from her.

They eyed each other, waiting for the other to break the silence first. It wasn't a voice but a knock at the door that finally did.

"Come in!" Arthur called to allow entrance into his chambers. He had never been so glad to see Merlin's replacement because George brought food. It was that which made him realize that he hadn't eaten anything all day and the sun was already starting to set. His stomach let off a growl that he was sure the other two present could hear.

When the manservant placed the meal on the table Arthur reached greedily for a chicken leg only to have his hand slapped away. "That is my dinner." Gwen claimed with a scowl as she slid the plate closer to her person.

"But I'm starving." Arthur whined.

"My lord, if I knew you were here I would have brought you your meal but I was informed you were out and to just serve the lady. I can retrieve another plate from the kitchen if you would like?" George asked trying to be the dutiful manservant to his master.

"That will not be required. You may leave." Gwen commanded as she daintily cut the meat off the bone.

The movement of the knife moving back and forth through the meat was hypnotizing to the prince, by the time he looked away the Merlin imposture was gone. "Hey." Arthur said when he realized the women had commanded the servant to leave and not return. Was she punishing his bad behavior by withholding food?

"Hush. You agreed to talk with me." Gwen reprimanded him.

Arthur frowned in annoyance when he realized she had pushed the plate of food to the side. She wasn't even going to eat it, just keeping it away from him in some sadistic pleasure to torture him.

"For months we haven't been happy together." Gwen gave him a searching look. "I didn't want to be know as the servant who was given the chance to date a prince and didn't find it to be enough but I think it's time to end things."

Arthur had to collect himself before he responded. He knew that it was coming but it still hurt all the same. "If that's how you feel I won't force you to stay with me in that way. I hope that we'll still be able to interact on friendly terms. I'm not going to kick you out of court for doing what was a long time coming. If you didn't break up with me, once I stopped avoiding you, it would be me ending things."

Gwen felt a large weight fall off her chest. Finally breaking up with Arthur and having him accept it made the situation so much easier on her emotionally but she wanted to be completely up front with him. "I hope we can still be friends too. Before I move on I want your blessing. There's someone else I'm interested in and they return my feelings, don't jump to any conclusion of me cheating on you, I told them we couldn't do anything until I broke up with you but It's been hard to get you alone the past two days."

"Who's the lucky man?" Arthur already had suspicion of who it was and didn't think he was likely to be wrong. He was glad that Gwen had found someone as noble to take his place and make her happy where he could not.

"Lancelot." Gwen admitted with a blush.

"I'm happy for you two and I give you my blessing." Arthur gave her a shy smile to show her that he really meant what he said. If anyone was going to be with Gwen instead of him he was glad it was one of his close friends. He knew there was a spark between the two that tat he never processed while with the girl.

"It isn't me you care for anymore but someone else too." Gwen gave the prince a sly look. " It's plain as day how you feel about them if anyone had observed you interact as much as me."

"Whom are you referring to?" Arthur didn't think that anyone else had noticed his attraction to his manservant. He was pretty sure that Merlin himself was oblivious to it. Did anyone else know? He shuddered at the thought of his father's reaction if it was to work it's way back to him.

"Merlin." Gwen said the name like he was an idiot for not realizing whom she was referring to. Which he wasn't because it was the only name he was thinking of.

"Merlin! I'm not in love with Merlin." Arthur didn't know why he was denying his feelings now. It seemed his relationship was over with Gwen whither it was true or not. He admitted that he had cared for his manservant more than any master ever should but he wasn't sure if it was to the point of loving. If he once was, did his betrayal set his heart straight? He still felt a yearning though.

"You're in what's called denial. Think on it and you'll realize I'm right." Gwen rebutted. " I want you to be happy and move on like I'm about to do. Knowing your personal interactions with others all these years, I think Merlin's the only one who could do that for you just like Lancelot is the only one for me."

"I think that ship has sailed. He's not even here anymore." Arthur said sullenly, not finding a purpose of denying her accusation anymore.

"As long as he's still alive it's not too late. All you have to do is go retrieve him if you want." Gwen glared at the prince.

First the dragon and now Gwen was encouraging him to rescue a known warlock, even if it was Merlin. "It not that simple. Even if I did go storm the enemies castle and rescue my damsel in distress, how do I know he'll even want a relationship with me?"

"If you're not willing to risk the possibility of him not returning your feelings then you don't love him as much as I thought. You don't deserve him then. I'll leave you to your thoughts." Gwen pushed his favorite chair back from the edge of the table making the legs scrape against the stone floor loudly. She slid the plate of food in front of him while she passed. The fabric of her dress made swishing noised as she walked across the room to the door.

Arthur sagged in the chair once the door clicked shut behind her leaving him alone with his thoughts, just as she wanted him. The sun was just disappearing behind the horizon so the room was almost completely dark since no candles had been lit since George had been dismissed for the night.

He looked down at the plate in front of him and snorted. Gwen had been thoughtful enough to cut his meat into bite-sized pieces. Probably left as a peace offering since she knew he hated the tediousness of it and just wanted to eat quickly as possible. The conversation had turned him stomach off food though.

He fell asleep still in his day clothes for a third night in a row, too tired to bother to get undressed. Drifting off to thoughts of raven hair and a red neckerchief.

**...TBC**


	20. The Symbols

**Diviner Captive**

_The Symbols_

**…**

Gwrthfyr was tapping his foot as he slouched and starred at the open window waiting for a reply. Any reply. He was starting to lose his patience. It had been a full day and a half since he sent out his message and still no notice from anyone. You would think his tip of Camelot's vulnerability would be tempting.

He might just have to go with plan B and attack a neighboring kingdom sooner than was planned. Before he could do that though he'd have to get control of the dragon. The king pulled a stack of his notes closer to himself. His research had been fruitful but not completely successful.

There were three different sets of symbols that might allow him to accomplish this feat of control but he wasn't sure witch set would actually work. He didn't like doing this but he might just have to take a gamble on one and risk it. A 1/3 chance it'll work.

Pulling a velvet rope beside his desk, it was attached to a bell that was in Altoris's chambers so that he could summon him whenever he wanted. It took only a minute for his informant to appear in his doorway.

Altoris saw no point in knocking when his lord called him like this. "You rang?"

"We are going to be paying a little visit to our deviner captive. I have some business I need to speak to him about." Gwrthyr informed as he stood and collected the notes that would be needed. Handing them to the other man as he passed him on the way to the door.

Altoris was confused but just followed without asking any questions. Being careful not to drop the parchment as he speed walked to keep up with the king's quick footsteps.

…

Merlin was passing yet again. He'd been awake for a couple hours now and no one had appeared except for the servant who had slipped in and set up his meals while he was in a different room.

Reaching up to itch at the collar every couple of minutes. Since he had woken up this morning he couldn't stop. He thought the thing must have been giving him a rash after continues wear.

With a sigh of frustration he made his way to the bathroom. He grabbed a cloth and dipped it in a basin of water that had been left for him. Running the wet cloth between the metal and his skin. Hoping it would sooth the irritation and stop the incessant inching for at least a little while.

Looking up at his reflection in the mirror he observed his appearance. His skin tone had already started to lighten from the lack of sunlight he noted even though he was naturally pale. If he wasn't exposed to the outdoors frequently he turned almost ghostly white.

The collar looked weird around his throat instead of his neckerchief. Fingering the metal he could feel the symbols that were carved into it but in the mirror he could finally see what they looked like.

He vaguely knew what they meant. Old religion symbols were very basic in themselves but it was when they were placed with others it became complicated. From what he could tell the collar worked off the symbols alone.

Suddenly his mind started to race into action. 'The symbols.' The warlock realized in excitement.

Running to the other room he grabbed a piece of parchment, feather pen, and ink. Dashing back to the bathroom with the items, placing them on the vanity.

While looking at his reflection he copied the magic symbols for reference.

If he could figure out what the original passage meant then maybe he could change it to work in his favor. Thus allowing his magic to break through enough to escape in the dead of night to freedom.

Once he finished he went over to the library to skim the books. Hoping they'd left him a tome on old religion symbols. He knew Gaius had mentioned it was standard to have a dictionary of their meanings if you practiced magic and had the money to burn on it.

A green book caught his eye near the top. It looked like the version of the book that his mentor had on hand. Reaching up on his toes he pulled with a finger at the top of the spine so it'd fall into his hand.

Flipping it open he made a sound of pleasure in the back of the throat when he realized he'd been right.

Merlin dropped his book in surprise when the door was opened suddenly in the other room. The sound of footsteps and talking could be heard. He knew it wasn't the servant because the boy was completely silent when entering and leaving. He still hadn't managed to spot the boy since he woke him the other day.

Why did someone actually have to show up when he was actually in the middle of something important? Kicking the book under a table, tucking the piece of paper into his shirt so that it would be out of sight. He grabbed a random book off the shelf to make it look like he'd just been reading and sat in one of the chairs in front of the fire.

The warlock tried to look natural instead of guilty when the king entered but he didn't think he'd succeeded at all.

"How's my deviner captive today?" The Dyfred king greeted.

Merlin wanted to scowl at the nickname it seemed he'd been given. The king thought he was being so clever.

Deviner had many meanings; celestial being of godly power, Supreme Being with supernatural powers, and a super human. Basically references his magical powers as a gift from god that surpassed all others. It was weird how the king decided to call him that when he didn't even know he was the legendary Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever live.

"As a good as a prisoner could be." Merlin responded.

"It's time we got down to business. We will be performing an attack in the near future and I just need to add some symbols to your collar." Gwrthfyr said, not seeing the point in telling the boy any more information than that. "Lean your head over.

'Great more symbols to decipher.' Merlin thought to himself sarcastically but didn't complain out loud as he let his head fall to the side. He knew it was better to seem cooperative if he wished to have the privacy to carry out his plan.

Gwrthfyr instructed Altoris what symbol to chisel into the neck shackle. Merlin jerked the first couple times he felt the pressure hit his neck with force even though it didn't hurt. It was like saying owe every time anything hit you.

"That symbols wrong." The king complained. Pointing to the middle symbol of the three.

"Let me see." Altoris grabbed the sheet of paper to observe the chicken scratch that the king had doodled. "It's not wrong." He tried to stop himself from raising his voice.

"That line needs to be longer." Gwrthfyr nit picked.

Altoris sighed before placing the chisel and hitting it once more. "There happy?" He said to the king before turning his head away. "Don't see why it would matter." He mumbled to himself.

"Every little thing matters in magic. The pronunciation of a spell could change the out come completely; one ingredient off in a potion could turn a cure into a poison." Gwrthfyr chastised his informant.

Merlin was really dreading his powers being used to attack innocent people. He had to calm down though because he knew panicking wasn't going to help his situation. Shifting through his thoughts for something calming he couldn't help but smile to himself thinking about it.

The king noticed the expression on the boys face. "What are you so happy about?"

"I can at least be happy that Camelot is safe from attack because of the contract you signed." Merlin spoke with feigned confidence in the matter. As long as Arthur was safe he could be happy. He didn't care that the prince was mad at him and may never forgive him. All he cared about was his safety.

"Since Uther signed peace treaties with the other kingdoms he is obligated to send help which would break the terms set in the contract leaving me free from its power. There is always a loop hole." Gwrthfyr smirked in victory.

Merlin paled in dread. He needed to figure out those symbol meanings and fast before it was too late.

...

Gwaine had heard while he was at the tavern last night.

He'd noticed that a lot of people had been whispering to each other. It was making its way around the tavern patrons until it finally reached him. While he was taking a sip of beer a serving wench whispered the gossip in his ear causing him to spit out his mouthful.

"What?" Gwaine's immediate reaction was that he had to warn Arthur. The problem was that he'd already had quite a lot to drink already. When he stood up his stance was shaky. His walk had him swaying from side to side. He almost walked into the door frame on the way out.

No one came running out after him even though he hadn't paid because he'd set up a tab at the Rising sun. After the first couple times he'd stumbled out drunk out of his mind on his next visit they'd withheld booze till he did.

Somehow he'd managed to maneuver his way from the lower town back up towards the castle. Half way across the courtyard he tripped on a cobblestone, falling down he didn't see the point of getting back up.

Luckily the guards on shift came across him not to long after. They were all acquainted with his antics by now. When they weren't able to wake the knight they just carried him up to his chambers without question.

…

Arthur had been tossing and turning all night because he couldn't turn his mind off.

Deciding to just climb out of bed and do something useful since it seemed sleep was futile yet again. It was still pitch dark so he had to light a candle. Pulling out some of his unfinished paper work that he'd been putting off.

The candlewick had burned down low by the time he finished. The sun had already risen. The work had distracted his mind but now that it was done he had nothing to stop it from wondering back.

-His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter!" He commanded, thinking it was just George delivering his breakfast but it was actually his father's servant. "Ivan, what do I oh the pleasure?"

"The king has summoned you to come to his chambers at the first available moment." Ivan passed on the message.

"Tell him I just have to get dressed and I'll be right there." Arthur responded. There was only one reason his father summoned him to his chambers, that was to chastise him for anything he'd done wrong away from prying eyes. Ivan was the only servant who could be trusted to not pass on everything he heard.

Pushing back his chair, he made his way over to his dresser to try and put together a presentable outfit himself.

…

Gwaine woke with a start.

Confused for a second why he felt like he needed to do something. Then what he'd heard the night before came back to him. He had to warn Arthur.

He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep.

Throwing off the covers he jumped out of bed. Pulling on his boots that the guards from last night had been nice enough to remove. It was the only way he could think of that he got safely back into the castle and his bed.

Quickly he opened the door to his chambers and ran down the hall to warn Arthur. He passed many people on the way but he just dodged around them or pushed them out of the way if they didn't move in time and there were more than one blocking his passage.

He was just about to pass a man and a woman when he heard his name called by a familiar voice. Sliding to a stop he turned to see the culprits of the rumor.

The ex-handmaiden and knight shared a confused look when the man just glared at them at their greeting of god morning.

"I can't believe you would do that to Arthur, I'm really disappointed in you Gwen." Gwaine chastised.

"I told you it'd get back to him somehow." Gwen whispered so only Lancelot could hear. "What tale have you been told?" She addressed the other knight warily to hear what was being spread around.

"How you've been cheating on Arthur for months with Lancelot. Now your pregnant with his child, but you're going to let Arthur believe it's his until the boy's named crown prince, and…"

"Stop!" Gwen couldn't stand to hear another word. She knew where the tale was heading and it was nowhere good. "I knew this would happen. Not even a day has passed and I'm already pregnant. This rumor is turning into a monster." She sighed in dread.

"Well are you?" Gwaine inquired curiously.

"No! Of course not, I would ever have a child out of wed lock." Gwen declared indignantly.

"You mean you aren't leaving Arthur for Lancelot here?" Gwaine asked pointing to the man.

Gwen shared a sheepish look with Lancelot who was blushing. "That part is kinda true. It isn't what it seems though." Rushing the last part to get her point across.

"Then tell me what's really going on then." Gwaine waved his arms in the air in confusion.

"The rumor started when someone over heard me talking to Lancelot about breaking up with Arthur and has become more broken it seems each time it passed from one mouth to another." Gwen winced thinking about all the different versions that must be already floating out among the people, more versions being created by the minute. "I've realized that Arthur and I haven't been acting like a couple for months and I couldn't let this farce go on any longer. So yesterday I rushed to tell him before this rumor reached his ears from you before I could tell him."

"Why from me? It could reach him eventually from anyone." Gwaine didn't like how she making him at fault for her wrong.

"It's traveling through the servants, so nobility never hear any of it because they basically consider them invisible even if they are standing right in front of them. The only way the prince would hear is if someone of a lower standing or some one who associates with them would tell him."

The warning bell began to ring. Disturbing them before their conversation could get anymore ugly.

"What do you think that's about?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Gwaine said before speed walking to the stairs.

Lancelot and Gwen shrugged before following.

…

Arthur had just been leaving his chambers when he could hear the ringing echoing through the stone halls. Ducking back inside to grab his sword. He dashed down the stairs to find out what was going on. When he reached the lower floors captains could be heard yelling.

The guards and knights were being instructed to assemble at the castle walls and all the citizens were being told to stay indoors. A sorcerer was attacking. Following the crowd, Apparently none of the people seemed to have listened to the safety measure because when he reached outside the courtyard was filled to the brim with more than just Guards and knights.

Arthur pushed through the crowds as he tried to make his way closer for a better view. A man could be spotted situated on top of the Gatehouse. He was an old man with a long white beard wearing a long robe in dark purple carrying a staff, "People of Camelot, surrender to my power!" Pointing staff at a near by tower. The head of the staff started to glow as he mumbled what sounded like gibberish.

Before the spell could be completed though the courtyard was darkened by a large shadow and a large claw came out of nowhere, spiriting the old man way.

People started yelling in fright of the beasts return from the dead. The knights prepared to fight the dragon but it did not turn back to attack like it had done years ago.

"That was anti-climatic.' Arthur thought to himself. He stumbled when he heard a voice speaking in his head. Luckily everyone was to busy looking at the dragon to notice their prince's folly.

"There is only more of this to come. I may not be so forth coming to help next time if you do not do as I insisted."

Arthur nodded to himself in acceptance.

Shooting a look at the balcony he could see his father and he didn't look to be in a good mood judging by how he stomped back inside. He knew what he needed to do. Spinning on his heel he turned around to re-enter the castle.

"Where are you going?"

He heard the dragon ask in the back of his mind. 'There's no point in rescuing Merlin if he isn't welcome back by all. Especially my father.' Arthur thought in the dragon's direction not knowing if he was heard or not.

He'd already decided that he needed to rescue Merlin. He didn't know how exactly to accomplish this but he'd figure it out. Camelot would last long without it's protector, he wouldn't last long without his friend.

…

Kilgharrah's small smile was the only indication that he'd heard the prince's thought but no one was able to see it.

He knew this wasn't the last time his presence was going to be needed until the warlock returned to his rightful place so he knew he'd have to stay close by. Knowing of a cave near by he turned in that direction. On the way he swung by the lake of Avalon and dropped the sorcerer in the cold water hoping this experience would deter him from further attacks.

...

The guards opened the door for the prince as soon as he was spotted. Knowing how much the king wanted to speak to his son about resent events. Arthur stomped passed them and moved towards where he could see his father at his desk.

The king looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Finally, I've been waiting all morning for you." He exclaimed as he threw his documents down in frustration that he had been looking over. "You have been slacking in your duties. I gave you a day off, to morn your servant, but I have been informed that you took yesterday off too." Uther berated.

Arthur stopped in his tracks surprised. "That's still what you want to talk to me about?" He asked incredulous.

"Yes." The king answered monosyllable.

"Weren't you just watching the same thing I was?" Arthur pointed out the balcony. "You can't just ignore this situation. All the magical community has been informed that we are now practically defenseless against their attacks. That sorcerer attacked us…" He was cut off.

"Yes, and a dragon came to our rescue!" Uther growled. Leaning forward and resting his weight on his hands to create an imposing figure.

"Kilgharrah did and we might not be so lucky next time. What if the next sorcerer sneaks pass his notice and murders one of us in our sleep." Arthur admitted

"You're calling that thing by name now! You've been associating with it. That boy was a worse influence on you than I thought." Uther stated.

"With Merlin gone we're defenseless. We need our own magical protector. I'm suggesting that we rescue Merlin since he was doing so well a job before." Arthur tried to subtlety reason with his father and pointed him in the right direction.

"I have not spent the last 20 years getting rid of magic to just welcome it back with open arms!" Uther snapped.

King and prince glared across the table separating them, father and son locked in disagreement of opinion once again. Ever since Arthur had been old enough to talk he'd been butting heads with his father. He used to give in because he desired his approval but no more. He wasn't a little boy anymore and he needed to have his own opinions.

"This attack today isn't going to be the last. We need Merlin's protection from magical attacks. A sword is no use against a lightning bolt. Think on that." Arthur left without being dismissed.

…

Merlin had been working for hours trying to change the symbols.

The book he found had been very informative. It had been awkward though to try and chisel the new symbols over the old with just a pin for a riding cloak. It was the best he could do though with such limited materials available in his room. He tried to keep his hand steady, as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and move in the opposite direction he was observing.

To test if he was successful he tried to do one of the littlest spells he knew. He'd blown out on of the candles and placed it in front of him. Putting all of his concentration into it he said the spell that used to so easily light a wick before. The heat behind his eyes sparked and then fluttered out into nothing. Blocked by an invisible wall in his mind.

The warlock huffed and looked at his notes again. He looked at his mirror image and tried to decipher the old religion symbols that were backwards in the reflection. It was harder than he thought to use the mirror to see if he was doing it right.

He threw the book over his shoulder he got so frustrated at his repeated failure. Deciding to take a nap. Storming from the library to his bedroom. Flopping on top of the covers in exhaustion.

Merlin had been successful in avoiding thinking about his ex-master in his waking mind but his subconscious was a completely different matter. He had no control over what he dreamed of. This night he dreamed he was doing the chores Arthur usually set for him.

He counted it as a good dream instead of the nightmare he used to call it when his chores carried from his waking mind to his dreams. Merlin never thought he'd miss the chores so much but it was probably only because Arthur was the one to command him to do them.

No one was round to see the gold spark to life behind the warlock's eyelids.

…**TBC**


	21. Firm Bed

**Deviner Captive**

_Firm Bed_

**...**

The prince grumbled his way through the halls back to his room. Arthur entered his chambers hoping to relax and forget the day he'd had but found a very strange sight awaiting him. There was no one in the room with him yet all the chores were being done.

Just like magic.

The dirty clothes were being floated into the hamper. His sword was being sharpened mid air and the bed was being made and falling into place. Buckets of warm water was filling the bathtub like an invisible person was holding them up.

Arthur's mouth dropped open in shock and confusion.

He could hear noises behind his dressing screen. Grabbing his sword from the air he went over to investigate. Expecting to find the culprit but he was met again with his room cleaning itself. He could see his clothes were practically flying from the hamper onto the hangers.

Feeling tugging on his clothing like Merlin was going to help him undress. He could even feel the boy's presence behind him though he knew he was many miles away. Not fighting his urge to flea he rushed to exit passed all the chaos he slammed the door behind self.

He needed to talk to Gaius. Maybe he would know what was going on. Locking the door behind him so no one would walk in on the chaos in his room. He made his way to the physicians chambers. Hoping for some answers.

...

Arthur knocked on the physician's door for what felt like the first time in a long time. It seemed like ever since Merlin had become his manservant he'd always just barged in yelling for him to get out of bed. Gaius was still devastated by his wards kidnapping so he deserved a little more courtesy.

He waited for a couple second but didn't hear any movement from within.

The door remained firmly closed. At least he knocked first Arthur thought to himself as he opened the door and peeked around. "Gaius" He called. No one responded to his call but if he listened noises could be heard coming from the back of the infirmary.

Peeking around the table he was surprised to see Elyan's butt sticking out of, to his knowledge, the leech tank. "What are you doing? Arthur asked surprised.

The other knight shot up so fast in surprise he hit his head on the way out. He sat rubbing the back of his head for a minute.

"You all right?" Percival yelled from the storage cupboard. Tinkling glass could be heard from within.

"Yah. Just hit my head. The prince is here." Elyan yelled back. Percival appeared from behind the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Arthur asked confused. They were still here when he left the day before when he was having his tantrum but they should be back to their duties by now.

"Well, Gaius is short handed right now. His assistants gone, so we decided to volunteer to fill in for Merlin." Elyan answered while he stood up to his full height.

"You're knights of Camelot, don't you have other duties of your own." Arthur questioned.

"Actually, we don't." Percival spoke. Leaning over to pull a leech off of Elyan's neck, making the shorter man flinch.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked in surprise. Camelot was always getting attacked in one way or another. Knights usually didn't have time to sit down let alone acquire another part time job.

"Well, since the dragon attacked that sorcerer, it seems no one wants to put a toe out of line. Magic or not." Elyan shrugged. Attempting to dust off his sleeves but just wiped the slim on them.

"Where's Gaius?" Arthur asked looking around and seeing no sight of the old man, the door to Merlin's room was opened too so he could see the physician wasn't in there.

"The king called for him so he had to dash out to his call. Left us a long list of duties though." Elyan held up a large scroll of paper.

Unrolling it the thing almost reached the floor the prince thought. He might just be exaggerating but that's what it seemed like in his mind. Did Merlin really usually do all that and his chores for him?

"Bet my father just called him so that he could complain about me." Arthur said with a sigh. "Is that Merlin's chores for a week or something?" He asked.

"No. This is his daily chores. We have to clean the leech tank which I've almost finished, go out an harvest herbs; but that's going to have to wait till later because we have two dozen deliveries to make." Elyan answered. It didn't seem physically possible. Two knights were struggling to finish just the jobs just for Gaius. Imagine if you threw all the jobs the he usually ordered Merlin to do on top of that.

Elyan rolled up the list; he turned his attention away from the prince and onto the large knight."Percival, did you find that potion for that lord's foot fungus that was alluding you?"

"Yes, I've got them all now right here." Percival confirmed. Arthur now noticed that he was carrying a basket in each hand, both was brimming with potions. Every lord and lady in the castle must have ordered some medicine today. "I've split it up into two baskets so that we can do different sections of the castle." He said as he handed one to his partner.

"I need to talk to Gaius. Do you have any idea when he's going to be back?" Arthur asked.

"Sorry Arthur but he didn't specify how long." Elyan answered. "The only thing you can do is wait I guess. We have to go now though. These potions aren't going to deliver themselves." The knight held up the basket on his way out the doorway with Percival following behind and shutting it.

The prince flopped into a chair in front of the fire in a huff. He taped his foot on the ground in impatience. Arthur wasn't one to wait around. When he caught the open door to Merlin's room out of the corner of his eye his curiosity was peeked.

Standing in the doorway he looked around. The room was the cleanest he'd ever seen it since Merlin had arrived in Camelot. They must have cleaned more than just the mess he'd left behind in his search for anything magical. It didn't feel right to not have clothes strewn all over the room; instead they must all properly be in the closet for once.

It was creepily clean.

It just didn't feel right. The room didn't feel like it belonged to Merlin anymore. Like his manservant was gone for good and never returning. That thought was depressing.

Arthur walked over and threw the cupboard door open. Inside all of Merlin's clothes were neatly folded in proper piles. It looked like Gwen had taken the time to clean up after his mess like always. He reached in and picked up a pile, then threw it in the middle of the room.

With clothes strewn once again about the room it made him feel a little better.

The bed was back in its proper place. Arthur walked over and sat on it. There was no give under his weight. It felt more like he'd sat on a bench instead of a bed. How did Merlin sleep on this thing? He always had what seemed like an endless amount of energy.

Maybe it felt better laying down? Arthur gave into his curiosity and laid flat. Nope, it felt just as hard and the pillow felt like a rock. He might as well be on a cave floor. Arthur had heard of a firm bed but this was ridiculous.

Still though, his brain knew he was on a place made for sleeping. Arthur could feel his eyelids drooping. It had been a really long and exhausting day. He'd originally planned to go to sleep as soon as he reached his room but that had been thrown out the window.

He stopped fighting the urge and let himself sleep.

…

Merlin woke up the next morning and went to the bathroom like he did every morning. He splashed water on his face to wake himself up. After he wiped his face with a clothe and looked at his reflection in the mirror he realized something.

The collar looked like a mess with his scratches over top of the original ruins. There was no possible way the king wouldn't notice. How could he have not realized that fact yesterday before he attempted it? If only it had worked like he hoped it would. He'd be far away from this place already.

How was he possibly going to hide this fact?

The warlock ran out of the bathroom and back into the main room. He looked everywhere for something to cover it up. The first place he checked was a nearby dresser but it was empty. Slamming the door closed in frustration, he turned around.

Then the dining table caught his eye. At the placing where his breakfast sat waiting for him was a clothe napkin. The serving boy must have already come and gone already while he was sleeping. It was bright royal blue not surprisingly since this was the blue room. Walking over to the table edge he unrolled the carefully wrapped fabric, the knife and fork clattered to the table.

He looked around to make sure no one was going to enter now that they realized he'd woken up but no one appeared.

Holding the fabric up for expection he realized that it was almost identical to the makings of his neckerchiefs. It felt a little weird to think about it like he'd basically been wearing a napkin around his neck all these years. He'd used it enough to wipe his face after eating though that it wasn't a shocking revelation. Arthur would say it was bad manners but it was just convenient at the time of use.

It was perfect to cover up his folly.

Tying the fabric around his neck he confirmed his suspicions about it being the perfect size and fit. It was almost identical to what he used to wear at home but made out of nicer fabric. If he ever escaped this room he might just end up keeping it.

He walked over to a full length mirror by the bed to look at his appearance. The colour matched perfectly with the robe he was already wearing. This kingdom had as bad a habit as Camelot to overdo their colours but he admitted that he thought they had better colour taste. It even matched his eyes.

Merlin hoped this distraction worked.

...

Merlin waited in the library impatiently. Originally he had tried reading to pass the time but he just kept reading the same line over and over again getting him nowhere. Was the king going to be dropping by today or did he have another day of anxiousness eating away at him?

Keys jingling in a lock could be heard even from the back of the room where he was located. The door opened even though no one knocked to ask permission. Captives didn't deserve that right he guessed.

Gwrthfyr narrowed his eyes when he saw the main room was empty. He signaled for Altoris to follow. He smirked when he say the boy was where he expected, in the library reading to pass the hours away. Something was out of place though. Then he zeroed in on it. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Merlin asked nervously.

"That clothe around your neck covering my, collar." Gwrthfyr pointedly asked.

"I decided to make a neckerchief out of one of the napkins. I'm used to wearing one around my neck at all times and it feels drafty without one. It's comforting in a way too." Merlin sprouted the excuse he had thought up. "I also tucked it between my skin and the metal it was getting itchy." Scratching to make his point.

Gwrthfyr suddenly pulled it back before Merlin could even think about stopping him. He threw the napkin down in a fit of rage at what he saw. "You've been messing with the ruins!"

Merlin didn't bother trying to defend himself.

"Altoris, fetch the chair." Gwrthfyr commanded.

"What's the chair?" Merlin didn't like the sound of that, the tone the king used made it sound ominous.

"You've broken my trust. I gave you more freedom than any prisoner should ever have. Your free reign over this room is over." The king gave him a disappointed look. He turned to instruct the servant to remove all the books.

Merlin could hear the door open again. He struggled to turn around in his chair so that he could see who else was entering. Only three people had entered this room since he'd arrived. He could just make out two guards carrying in a chair. It looked like one of the ones found some castles dungeons used for torture; he could clearly see that the arms featured shackles.

"You can put it over there." The king instructed, they placed it by the entrance.

Merlin was still in shock when he felt himself being forced out of his chair and picked up. "I promise I'll be good just don't torture me!" Merlin screamed as he was carried towards the chair, kicking futile. His first instinct was to beg for mercy. His slim frame was no use against the two guards though.

"Who said anything about torture?" The king responded actually looking surprised at the accusation. "This chair is to just restrict your movements," Gwrthfyr started to explain as Merlin was forcefully placed in the chair and shacked in." Also, now that you've fiddled with the collar I have no possible way to know how much control I have over you now. It's insurance that you won't suddenly gain your powers back. Those shackles are in scripted with similar ruins to the original ones on your collar."

Merlin examined the metal encases both his arms. It looked like the spell was split between them, only containing half the ruins on each.

"Let's see you try to escape that." Gwrthfyr exclaimed before leaving.

Once Merlin was left alone he tested the strength of the metal but came to the conclusion they were solidly made and there would be no escaping without a key. He banged his head on the back of the chair in frustration.

How is it that he always managed to get himself from one bad situation into an even worse one?

…**TBC**


	22. Scene of the Crime

**Deviner Captive**

_Scene of the Crime_

**...**

Gaius woke up when the sunlight hit his eyes. Grudgingly getting up to do his duties. Throwing the blanket off he stood up and walked over to the fire place to stroke the logs that had burned down into only warm coals. It had grown cold during the night in his little tower.

It seemed like the beginning of any normal day but he knew it was not. He wouldn't be waking his ward up to do his duties for the prince. No yelling, "You're going to be late if you don't get up". He walked over to Merlin's room, pushing the door open.

Maybe it was just his eyes seeing things but he could swear someone was sleeping in the bed. He could see the outline of a body underneath the blanket. Walking over he touched the figure. There was someone! His sense of sight may lie to him but touch was a completely different matter.

Removing the blanket from over the persons head (they must have done that when they got cold) he revealed blond hair. 'So it wasn't Merlin?' The physician thought disappointingly before realizing who it was.

He didn't even bother to question the prince's presence in his chambers. Arthur must really miss his manservant. It was only natural that when someone missed a person close to them they'd go to a place that reminded them of that person. A prince was still only human.

The physician decided to let the prince continue to sleep. He'd been informed that the prince had not been sleeping properly since Merlin was taken. He slowly backed out of the room and closed the door so as not to wake the young man as he made noise while he made more tinctures.

...

Matilda eyed the guards at the door to the blue room. Usually they wouldn't deny her entrance anywhere but it seemed her father had put a restriction on this. The thing was she knew wanted was behind that door and she always got what she wanted.

"Matilda, what are you doing?" Altoris asked. He grabbed her arm and started to steer her away from the door.

"What do you think?" She asked back sarcastically. "You promised me you'd tell me what was going on if I put in a god word for you with Dye."

"Well you haven't done that yet, judging from my interaction with her earlier this morning." Altoris defended his reasons.

"Well you haven't told me what I wanted to know." Matilda narrowed her eyes.

"Then we are at an impasse." Altoris exclaimed.

There was a moment of silence as they both eyed each other.

"Fine, how about this, well go to my chambers and when we get there you'll tell me what's going on and then when I'm satisfied I'll summon Dye and set you two up." Matilda suggested.

"Deal." Altoris put out his hand for her to shake. She reached out and took it.

...

Gaius furrowed his eye brows when he could hear what sounded like knights running through the corridors. He could tell by the clanging noise the metal of the shoulder plate made as it hit the chainmail. What could be causing all the knights to be in such a panic?

The door was suddenly thrown open by Gwaine. "Gaius, Arthur's gone missing and Uther is having a conipshit. Have you seen him?..." The physician opened his mouth to answer but was cut off. "No, dam I was hoping you would've, then I would finally be in Uther's good graces, I could've saved the day. Wonder where he went."

"What's all this racket about?" Arthur asked blurry eyed as he stumbled down the little set of stairs. He wasn't used to the obstacle so soon after waking, he felt as clumsy as Merlin. Rubbing his eyes to try and wake up since he'd been rudely awoken by the other man's loud mouth.

"Arthur!" Gwaine yelled excitedly. He ran over and hugged his prince in his excitement.

"Ah, Gwaine?" Arthur said confusedly. Why was he being so enthusiastically greated.

-"Where have you been?" Gwaine asked intuitively.

"If you would've let me answer your question, I could've told you he was sleeping in Merlin's room." Gaius explained with an unimpressed facial expression.

"Merlin's room, what were you doing in there?" Gwaine leaned back so that he could look the prince in the eye.

"What do you think, sleeping?" Arthur answered sheepishly. Embarrassed that he'd actually fallen asleep in Merlin's bed.

Just starting to wake up now he realized the position he was in. "Get off." He demanded as he pushed the knight off of him.

"What's going on Gwaine, is someone attacking? All the knights seem to be in a panic from what I can hear?" Gaius asked the knight.

Gwaine turned to address Arthur. "Actually, Your father thinks that you've run off to rescue Merlin. He has the whole castle looking for you." Gwaine explained.

"Dam." Arthur said. It was too early for this. "I guess I better get this sorted out." The prince exited the physician's chambers followed by the knight. He only made it a little further down the hall before he was accosted by a guard.

"Prince Arthur thank god, everyone's been looking for you." The guard exclaimed.

"So I've been informed." Arthur sighed in annoyance. "I'm on my way to see him now." He explained as he kept moving.

"You're going the wrong way!" The guard yelled after them.

Arthur turned around and gave him a confused look. "I think I know my way to the throne room."

"Your father isn't there! I've been informed that he has relocated himself to your chambers!" The guard informed them.

...

Matilda unlocked the door to her chambers. She entered and made her way over to the chairs in front of the fire. She sat down in one of the wing back chairs and gestured with her had for the man to do the same.

Altoris gave the princess a suspicious look but did as she said. Once he was seated she gave him the signal to start talking. He sighed. "Your father came upon a magical item many years ago. You know how he's always been fascinated by the art. It would give him the ability to harness the powers of someone who possessed the gift, but the item was only able to be used once. Your father didn't want to use it on just any sorcerer; he wanted to find the most powerful magical being. All these years he'd waited and never found the right person until now."

"How does my father control this item? What connects only him to its powers?" Matilda asked.

"I can't tell you that." Altoris denied her.

"Then you aren't going to get Dye, she holds my opinion very highly." Matilda lorded over him before taking another sip of tea.

Altoris frowned. His love life against one small fact that didn't really matter. What would she do with the information anyways? Why not. "There's actually a medallion that comes with the collar. If a person hangs it around their neck they'll have control over the captive."

-"We good now?" Altoris asked.

"Yes, that's all I want to know." Matilda smirked happily as she reached up to pull a golden rope by her head. A ringing could be heard coming from the other room. A door opened and revealed Dye.

"What can I do for you my lady?" Dye asked.

...

When Arthur reached his chambers he knocked even though he technically shouldn't have to but his father would expect it.

"Enter!" Was yelled through the door.

Arthur prepared himself for a fight before he opened the door. He spotted his father sitting in his favourite chair over by the fire place starring into the flamed as he drank wine. He hadn't looked up yet to acknowledge who had entered.

It took him a while but when he finally did he narrowed his eyes. "Arthur where have you been?!" He said in an accusatory tone.

"I was only sleeping in Gaius's chambers. You should trust me more." Arthur defended himself.

Uther looked reluctant as he processed this. "I guess you're right. Arthur, you're going to be the future king of Camelot, and how can I know you're going to do the right thing's when I'm gone if I don't trust you now to make the right decisions now. You're growing up and it's just hard for me to let go of the image of my young son. I have to let you make some of your own decisions now even if I don't approve of them."

"That would be nice." Arthur replied.

"I'll leave you now." Uther said before doing just as he said he would.

Gwaine had been listening at the door and almost got hit in the face as Uther strode out of his sons chambers. He tried to appear like he had just been waiting patiently and not just spying. The king gave him a suspicious look for his efforts. Once the man was out of sight he pushed the door open.

The prince could be seen shoving clothes into a bag hurriedly. "What are you doing, Princess?"

"I'm going after Merlin. That conversation gives me the perfect opportunity to sneak away without my father questioning my location. We'll be long gone by the time he realized he should've have given me permission to make my own decisions." Arthur explained as he closed the clasp on his pack.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Gwaine exclaimed enthusiastically.

...

The Knights of the Round Table spread the rumor that they were going hunting. As they tacked their horses they spoke loudly about their plans so that it would get back to the king.

Arthur had gathered the others earlier and explained his plan to them and why it was best that they stay here while he and Gwaine left. They needed someone to throw off their trail so his father would be chasing the wrong knights.

The guards didn't stop them as they rode through the gate. He guessed his father had spread the word to let him go about his business. If he'd caught word about his son's hunting trip the king made no move to hinder it.

They headed down the road and turned to take the same path that they'd usually go when on their usual hunting trips so that nothing would look out of the ordinary.

They didn't veer off the path until they'd reached an area of solid ground that their horses wouldn't leave tracks on. While Arthur and Gwaine left the other knights continued on the path to leave a trail making it look like they were going where they said they would; if anyone was following them.

They rode through the thicket until they reached a clearing. Their pace picked up once they were out in the open. Arthur set his horse into a fast gallop across the planes and Gwaine followed his example.

When a large shadow covered the area they were in they looked up. Gwaine's mouth gaped open at the sight. Arthur grumbled about interfering dragons.

The ground shook as the large Dragon landed in their pave.

The horses freaked at the large creatures presence. The knights had to steer their horses back around from where they had tried to run in the other direction. Their fight or flight instincts were kicking in and he could tell what they'd picked. They had to pat them until they calmed down.

Arthur dismounted his horse and walked it over to the tree line, he instructed Gwaine to tie his horse to a branch too. He didn't think they had any possibility of getting the animals any closer to the dragon.

Gwaine followed his prince reluctantly as he went to greet the beast. He'd never faced a Dragon before in his life. The closest he'd come to one before were the wyverns which were not even one tenth the size. Gwaine thought he'd never have to face one since the magical creature had gone instinct.

"I see you have finally taken my advice." Kilgharrah spoke with his booming voice as the prince approached.

Gwaine squeaked when the creature spoke. He could feel the voice in his chest it was so deep.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm going after Merlin." He replied in exasperation. The dragon was going to try and lord it over him that he should have listened sooner.

Gwaine tugged on the prince's tunic. "How do you know a dragon?" The prince raised an eyebrow when he looked back at him. "Explain?"

"It's a long story." Arthur sighed in exasperation. "Let me introduce you. Gwaine the great dragon, Kilgharrah meet Gwaine." He shrugged off the knight's touch and fixed his tunic as if it'd been messed up by the contact.

"Merlin's dragon?" Gwaine asked for confirmation. The reptilian head nodded. "I didn't think he'd be so big." He said uncomfortably as the large eyes focused on him. They had a lot more intelligence behind them than he would ever have thought.

They both froze when they heard a throat cleared behind them. Whipping their heads around to see who'd caught them. They both sighed in relief when they saw it was just Gaius.

The old man raised an eyebrow at the group gathered in the clearing. He could on guess what two knights and a dragon had to talk about.

What are you doing out here?" Arthur asked, trying to calm down his beating heart. For a second there, he thought his father had him followed. If he had he'd be in deep trouble for consorting with the enemy.

"I was gathering herbs." Gaius answered, lifting his half full herb basket to emphasize his point. "Since I no longer have a ward, I have to do it by myself." Referring to Merlin; he hadn't had the heart to find a replacement, not so soon.

"Princess is going right now to remedy that." Gwaine said pointing to the prince proudly. "He finally got his ass in gear."

"You're going after Merlin?" Gaius asked, surprised that they hadn't consulted him before leaving. He knew the prince could never stay angry at Merlin for long, at least not enough to leave him in the hands of someone who wanted to use him only for his power. He knew the prince would end up going after him eventually.

"Yes." Arthur confirmed with his own voice. He left so quickly he never even stopped to think about telling Gaius of his plans. Merlin probably meant the most to the old man other than him. Merlin was like a son to him. "If my father asks about my whereabouts can you distract him?" Arthur asked the physician since he was the only one his father usually listened to.

"Of course I can." Gaius agreed. He'd feel useless while they were away getting his ward back. He would do anything to help while he was left behind being too old to be of any use if he went with them.

"I wish to come with you." Kilgharrah said in a commanding voice.

Arthur looked up incredulous at the dragon. "What have you flying behind us as we ride there? We'd gain a lot of attention with a dragon following us." He exclaimed trying to convince the beast it wouldn't work.

"No, you'd ride on my back." Kilgharrah informed them. Gwaine gulped at the suggestion of climbing on the beasts back. "You'll get there much faster. Merlin may not be at the castle much longer. Gwrthfyr will soon be on the move. He has started to gather his army.

Even though Arthur was uncomfortable with the concept he couldn't argue that fact. "What about the horses?" He asked. Looking back to the tree line where their horses were grazing.

"I will take care of them." Gaius volunteered. "A friend of mine owns a farm not too far from here. I can have them stabled there till your return."

There were no more excuses that Arthur could think of. He just had to gather his courage. "OK, I agree that it'd be a lot faster so we better hurry and leave." He just had to think that 'If Merlin could do it so could he.'

Gwaine gulped when the prince approached the dragon that had put his head down so they could climb on a lot more easily. The dragon's head was a little more than twice his height and he really didn't want to get up. Arthur had already hoisted himself up and was looking at him impatiently to follow his example.

"Come on, it's not that bad once you're up here. I've never known you to be a cowardly one." Arthur tried to mock the other knight into action.

"I'm not a coward." Gwaine snapped, he was usually the first one to jump into a dangerous situation. "I've never had to climb on a dragon before." He said before quickly scaling the head and settling behind the prince.

Arthur smiled in accomplishment. He knew that would work since no real man could stand being called a chicken.

"Bring Merlin back in one piece if that's possible" Gaius yelled as farewell.

"I'll try my best." Arthur responded back. You never knew with Merlin what was going to happen but it never did run as smoothly as you'd hope.

"Hold on tight." Was the only warning Kilgharrah gave before taking flight.

Arthur had to grab onto a horn and Gwaine wrapped himself tightly around the prince's waist. "Can't breath." He gasped, Gwaine apologized and loosened his grip on him.

Gaius stood in the clearing watching them leave until they were completely out of sight, he thought to himself 'He wished them the best of luck.' Turning around he went to deal with the horses so that he could get back to his duties in Camelot. He'd already been gone far longer than he expected. No wonder Merlin always complained about gathering herbs and was late for his duties.

…

Gwrthfyr was doing paper work in his office when a falcon arrived. It was carrying a scroll. He didn't have high hopes for the response since it wasn't written on high quality paper; he'd say it was closer to tree bark. Unrolling it he shouldn't have been surprised that it was from the druids. They were demanding that he let Emrys go.

That name sounded familiar the king thought.

He quickly walked over to his book shelf and scanned the spins for the book he desired. He pulled out the book that said prophesies in gold lettering. Flipping through the pages until he found what he was seeking. In big bold letters was the name Emrys, under it the book went on to say that he had been prophesied as the strongest wizard to ever be born.

Gwrthfyr knew there was a reason why he was attracted to that boy the moment he saw him. He always had good instincts he thought smugly. With the unlimited power the boy possessed at his command how could he lose.

Another raven returned. This must be a very good day he thought. It had very feminine handwriting.

Morgues and Morgana wanted to team up with him. They wanted to meet his army outside the gates of … in only 5 days time. It was such short notice but it wasn't a problem. He knew it was only a matter of weeks before someone had interest in his plans. Since the moment he had returned from Camelot with his prize he'd been preparing his army for battle so they'd be ready to march on a moment's notice.

Altoris was taken aback by the smile on his king's face when he entered. The man had been in a foul mood lately. "What's made you so happy?"

Gwrthfyr handed the scroll over with a smirk for his informant to see. "Success, we have the backing of two of the most powerful sorceresses ever."

Altoris scrunched his forehead as he read over the letter. "Are you sure they are trustworthy allies? They aren't going to try and take full power?" He asked as he handed the letter back. This plan was sounding worse as they went on.

"With the most powerful warlock ever behind me how can I lose? I want you to arrange for the entire subjects of … to be in the main square at noon. Tell the general to prepare the troops to leave for battle tomorrow." Gwrthfyr instructed.

"So soon, don't you want to prepare a battle plan before you rush into this?" Altoris asked.

Matilda opened the door to her father's office without knocking. She found him talking to his adviser. "Father, what's going on?" She asked inquiringly.

"Just kingdom business." Gwrthfyr tried to play it off like nothing important was happening. He didn't have time to explain it to her. He went to leave the room but his daughter blocked his path

"I want to know what's going on. You haven't told me anything about why you have Merlin locked up." Matilda demanded with her arms crossed.

"I don't have time for your dramatics right now Matilda. Don't you have shopping in the market to do?" Gwrthfyr snapped at his daughter before stalking out of the room. Altoris gave her a pitying look before following his king out.

Matilda frowned at the closed door. Why did her father think that she was only good for looking pretty. Her only purpose was to marry a prince and make an alliance through marriage. It always pissed her off that her father never valued her in any other way. That's why she slept and flirted with men, just to piss her father off.

Looking over at her father's desk she got an idea. If her father wouldn't let her see Merlin she'd just have to go herself.

She stalked over to the desk and felt along the side until she could feel the groove in the wood. Her father thought that no one knew where he kept things that he thought to be valuable or irreplaceable. A couple years ago her father had a new desk made. Matilda talked to the carpenter and he told her that her father had instructed him to put hidden compartments in the desk that would be opened with a key.

While her father was asleep she snuck into his office and found his ring of keys. She checked each key in the lock on the desk until it clicked open. Taking the key off the ring she got a black smith to copy it for her so if she ever needed to get into the drawer she'd be able to.

Matilda put her copy of the key in and the lock clicked open. She slid the compartment open and found a medallion with many different symbols on it. 'This must be it' she thought with glee. Reaching in, she took the necklace and put it over her head, moving her long hair out of the way and tucking it in the front of her dress.

Closing the hidden compartment she locked it again so her father would never suspect someone was in the drawer until he came looking for it. She quickly left the office and started to make her way up to the top floor.

…

Matilda convinced the guards to leave, claiming her father needed them.

She waited until she couldn't hear them anymore before pulling out the skeleton key she'd had made for the palace. The lock made a satisfying clicking noise as it unlocked.

Merlin opened one eye to see who had entered.

He was surprised to see the princess. He hadn't seen her since the first day he'd arrived here. "Matilda what are you doing here?"

"Just here to have a little play time." She said mysteriously. "Now how does this thing work?" Matilda asked herself out loud, she fiddled with the item in her hand.

Merlin's eyes widened at the sight of what controlled his magic in the hands of the princess. This could be his chance to escape.

'What did her father say before?' Matilda thought back to when she saw the king use it back in Camelot. She managed to say the right words by chance.

Merlin could feel the heat behind his eyes. It was a familiar sensation so he knew what it was going to do. 'Why'd she choose that spell?' he thought. Oh well, he knew just what to do with it. He had a small amount of control since his interference with the ruins on the collar so he managed to focus his laser vision on the shackles around his wrists.

The princess fell over in surprise when the boy's eyes lit up.

Merlin rubbed his wrists once he'd managed to free himself from the shackles.

Reaching down and taking the keys that the princess had dropped in her surprise. The door was locked from both sides so he needed them to get out. "Thanks." Merlin said as he departed his jail cell.

"Wait!" Matilda called after the boy. Her father was going to be so mad at her. She'd set the warlock free he'd put so much trouble in procuring. Even if it was a complete accident he'd flay her. Her father specifically told her to stay out of the blue room.

Wait, he didn't have to know it was her.

She quickly stood and fled the scene of the crime back to her own bed room.

**...TBC**


	23. Sneaking

**Deviner Captive**

_Sneaking_

…

Merlin walked quickly the halls on the lookout for guards.

The king thought he'd never be able to reach outside without being caught but he didn't know how many times he sneaked around successfully through Camelot. Merlin had many years of practice.

Even when he was wanted for witchcraft when the witch finder was there he'd managed to wonder the halls without notice.

Guards were coming, he could tell because of the sound their armor made as it clinked together. He wondered why it never caught any ones notice that the reason guards weren't very affective is because they weren't very stealthy. If someone was trying to sneak in they had enough notice to find a completely good hiding spot.

This is what Merlin was doing right now.

A very large potted plant caught his eye. He dashed behind it right before the two guards turned the corner. They walked right by without even noticing him. 'They should get these in Camelot' Merlin thought to himself 'They were good for hiding as well as making the hallway more pleasant'.

In Camelot he knew every nook and cranny of it but this castle was still a complete mystery to him. He didn't know where he was actually going except he just knew he had to go down and try to travel out from the middle of the building. Judging from the bragging of the king the blue room was on the very top floor in the middle of the castle.

A window would be nice so he could tell how far he had to go.

Finally Merlin managed to stumble across a set of stairs. They must be meant for the servants use since they were so narrow. That must mean that they lead down into the servants area of the castle which included the kitchens he thought with glee. Maybe he could steal some food for his travels.

This breaking out was going to be easier than he thought.

Merlin started to descend the stairs cautiously. The only thing he had to worry about now was running into other servants. Luckily the king had been keeping him behind lock and key so no one knew what their new court sorcerer looked like yet. Maybe he could pass himself off as a new servant.

The servant stairs were not made for comfort. Merlin kept banging his elbow off the wall when he wasn't careful. Suddenly being a servant in Camelot didn't seem so bad. He couldn't imagine having to carry laundry through the tight passage. He made a vow that Uther was never going to hear of this. Didn't want him getting any bright idea's

There was little light to see by as he descended. It made for perfect cover though. A washing maid brushed past him without even blinking at his identity.

When he finally reached the bottom he peaked around the corner to see if anyone was coming. The coast was clear so he was on the move again.

It sounded like there were way too many people in the kitchen for him to not be noticed.

Merlin observed there were bars on the window; they were under the ground level. He must have made it into the basement. A set of steps leading up caught his eye not too far away. The first floor always had the most foot traffic; he'd have to be super careful now.

The stairs led to a blue paneled hallway with flowers lining the wall. It seemed abandoned so he felt it was safe to continue. He could feel that he was so close to his freedom. It seemed too quite in the palace but he didn't question his luck.

Merlin reached a hall way full of doors but he didn't dare open any of them just in case anyone was on the other side. He speed walked past all the doors worried that one would suddenly open and discover him. This place must have an exit somewhere.

He stopped when he noticed sunlight on the stone floor. That meant there was at least a window that he could climb out of. He ran over to see it was actually a door that had a glass window over it.

Pushing the wooden doors open he was greeted by the sound of loud cheers. The sun was a sore sight for him since he'd been locked in the dark for a long time. He squinted into the light trying to see what was going on.

His eyes took some time to adjust. When they finally did his stomach dropped.

He was shocked when on the other side there was a balcony that held the king who was addressing his subjects. The whole population of … must be present.

He froze in place at the sight of thousands of eyes focusing on him. There weren't just subjects but hundreds of soldiers who looked like they were ready to march off into battle at any moment.

Gwrthfyr turned around at the sound of the door opening. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of him. "I give you your new court sorcerer!" He tried to play it off like he'd planned to reveal the identity that he'd been keeping a secret. It wouldn't do to allow the public to know that he'd allowed the prisoner to escape. 'How the hell did he get out?' The king thought.

Merlin tried to turn and run the other way but a wall of guards had already blocked his exit. He knew there was no escaping without full use of his magic now. His one and only chance had failed. He was sure the king would double the guard on him.

Merlin waved nervously back at the cheer his position at their court received by the people.

Gwrthfyr leaned over and whispered in his advisers ear. "Get him in my office, now." He commanded snappily. "I wish to question him before he is returned to his room."

Altoris nodded and stalked over to the lanky boy, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to a door off to the side.

Merlin didn't fight. He knew there was no point now. His eyes took some time to adjust back to the dim indoor lighting.

Looking around, he examined the fine furnishings. This must be the Kings office he thought to himself. The man pushed him into a chair and then told him to "sit." Merlin frowned and thought 'I am sitting now, thanks to you.' He knew it would do him no good if he talked back so he stayed silent.

.

Gwrthfyr waved to his subjects before retreating back inside. He closed the door to the balcony behind him with a snap that made the class panels raddled in their frames. He started to pace in front of his warlock.

Merlin sunk down in his chair to attract less attention. The king seemed really mad.

"How the hell did you escape?" Gwrthfyr seethed. Everything was going perfect up till now.

Merlin decided it was best to stay silent. He didn't think it was a good idea to reveal that Matilda was the one that set him free even if it was by accident. The princess may be an ally in the future. It didn't seem like she got along well with her father.

Gwrthfyr narrowed his eyes when he received no answers.

He walked over to a cupboard he had and unlocked it. Throwing the doors open he retrieved an item. When the king turned around he could see that the boy realized what it was.

Merlin gulped when his wrists were shackled. The metal felt cold against his heated skin. It wasn't the first time he'd been put in one so it wasn't a foreign feeling. He examined them to see if they did anything.

"No, these have no ruins. I wish I had magic suppressing shackles." Gwrthfyr pursed his lips at the boy; he was much more slippery than he thought. "Altoris, search him."

The man started to pat him down. Not finding any large objects under his clothes he started to do a more thorough search. Merlin had never had anyone touch him in most of those places. He felt violated even though he knew the man was just doing as he was ordered and it wasn't sexual.

Altoris reached into the boys pocket and came back with a key. He showed it to the king and he signaled for him to hand it over.

Gwrthfyr examined the metal key. It looked almost identical to the skeleton key he kept so he'd never get locked out of any room in his castle. Reaching under his tunic he had to check that it wasn't his own that had fallen off somehow but his was still there. Narrowing his eyes he asked "Where did you get this?"

Merlin stubbornly stayed silent.

"Answer me!" He yelled but the boy imperiously ignored him. He had to resist the urge to back hand the boy. It wouldn't do to have his court sorcerer to be bruised when he was presented in public the next day.

The key would also open any locks in his office. Widening his eyes he ran over to his desk, fumbling with his own key he opened the drawer. Slamming it shut again when he found it to be empty. Leaning on the top of his desk breathing heavily through his nose trying to calm down.

There was no way that the boy could manage to get that key by himself. "Who helped you?" The only ones who had entered the room where the boy was being held was himself, Altoris, and the servant boy he'd assigned to the room.

"Bring him back to the blue room." Gwrthfyr instructed his adviser. Altoris just nodded, forced the boy to his feet and started to lead him towards the main exit. "Take guards with you. I won't risk him escaping."

Merlin was surrounded by ten guards as he ascended the stairs back up to the top floor. The procession being led by the king himself. He wasn't sure if all this was truly worth the few seconds of sun he managed to receive but he felt it was. He didn't want to be locked back in that dark luxurious room not knowing when he'd be able to leave, if ever.

Altoris unlocked the door and entered first. His eyes widened at the state the chair the boy had been held captive in. Both arms had been burned off and the metal had been melted.

Gwrthfyr searched around the room. Since the amulet wasn't on the boy it must still be in here. Looking around he spotted a chain peeking out from under a foot stool. He smiled as he tugged the amulet out and examined its ruins that were still intact.

"Should we find some way to restrict his movement?" Altoris asked.

"There's no point right now. We are leaving tomorrow and I doubt he'll be able to make another escape in one day." The king brushed away his advisers worries.

"I'm going with you, where?" Merlin asked nervously.

"To battle." Gwrthfyr revealed gleefully. "We are going to attack the neighboring kingdom that made a peace treaty with Camelot to have King Uther send soldiers to its defense."

Merlin was left alone to worry about when the morning came.

…

Merlin hadn't been able to sleep the whole night because he was worried about what was going to happen the next day.

The servant boy never showed up that night to serve him dinner. He guessed that he was being punished for his escape attempt. If the king still valued him he knew the food shortage wouldn't last for too long. This was nothing compared to when he was younger and he'd go for days without anything to eat during the winter.

It also meant that the candles were never relit. They'd burnt out before the morning came. When the door was opened again they were met with a dark room.

Merlin's chains clinked together as he sat up. His eyes burned when the light hit his eyes after starring into the darkness for so long.

They instructed him to put on a certain robe that the king had made for him.

Merlin was dragged from the room and escorted down many flights of stairs. Instead of being led through the main hallways the guards used the servant routes. It was like they were trying to hide him. He guessed the court sorcerer couldn't be seen wearing hand cuffs.

They took him down into the kitchen and out a side entrance where the food was usually delivered. Outside there was a large blue carriage that had moon and stars all over it.

"Do you like it?" Gwrthfyr asked, appearing beside him. "The court sorcerer used this carriage when he went out to address the people and make his rounds."

"What does it have to do with me?" Merlin asked, shifted in his chains.

"It hasn't been used in years but I had it taken out of storage just for you." Gwrthfyr answered.

"You mean, this what I'll be traveling in?" Merlin asked, looking at the carriage apprehensively. In Camelot they never wasted money on such extravagances; Arthur preferred riding horses so he'd never actually been inside a carriage before.

The king signaled a blacksmith to come forward that Merlin hadn't noticed was standing there but he must have been here the whole time. The man instructed him to spread his legs apart. A shackle was chained to his left leg. "A ball and chain!?" Merlin exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, we can't have you trying to run away again now can we." Gwrthfyr replied as he leaned down to arrange the warlocks cloak to cover it. "Get in the carriage." He commanded the boy.

Merlin rolled his eyes but moved to follow instructions, dragging the heavy ball. Before he could climb in the black smith stopped him and removed the shackles around his wrists. "So my feet need to be shackled so I can't move but having my hands free now is fine?" Merlin asked to clarify as he rubbed his wrists.

Gwrthfyr pushed the warlock in the back to force him to get in. "Don't forget to wave." The king exclaimed as he swung the carriage door shut.

Merlin wondered what he meant by that. He noticed once he was more settled he wasn't alone in the carriage. There was a large guard sitting in the seat across from him.

Merlin almost fell off the seat once the carriage jerked into motion since he was sitting backwards. He had to hold onto the edge of the seat to not slide off at first.

When he looked out the window he realized they were leaving the palace grounds and going into the town. The sound of marching feet could be heard from behind them. It made him realize that his carriage was leading the possession of knights marching off to battle.

He could see that many citizens had started to line the streets to watch.

Merlin winced when the guard across from him kicked him in the shin to gain his attention. He looked at the man with confused eyes. He acted out waving and smiling at the crowd then pointed at him.

'Did the king really expect him to do that' Merlin thought to himself. It really was all an act. That was the reason his shackles were removed so that he could have full use of his hands. The king wanted it to appear that he was happily supporting the kingdom.

The guard gave him a threatening look when he didn't immediately comply.

Merlin started waving and smiling before the guard kicked his other leg. One bruised shin bone was enough. The citizens cheered at the sight of him. They were innocent in the knowledge of what their king was planning on doing so he didn't blame them in any of this.

Once they'd left … stone walls and the draw bridge was up once again the king called a halt. Merlin waited anxiously to hear anything since it seemed everyone was silent now. The door to his carriage was suddenly opened and the king climbed in.

"I need you to put a barrier around all the troops. I can't have them unprotected from attack." Gwrthfyr explained what he was going to do. Hopefully this worked as well as last time since the boy had tampered with the ruins. He spoke the magic word and he could see that it was starting to work because the boy's eyes were turning gold.

Merlin could feel his magic reaching out and searching through all the knights until it found the end of the line. A large blue dome encased the possession. He could hear the knight's exclamations in amazement.

"Good." Gwrthfyr exclaimed as he pushed the curtain out of the way so that he could see if it had worked or not. "Keep an eye on him." He instructed the guard before leaving.

Merlin didn't think he'd be escaping anytime soon. His eyes had already started to droop. He may be all powerful but it still took a lot of energy to cover so much ground. His head lent against the side of the carriage wall and he fell asleep.

**...TBC**


	24. Allies

I've finally written new chapters for this story.

I'm sorry there were a couple mistakes of posting my Harry Potter story here. The first time was because I was trying to post two stories at once and made a mistake by clicking the one at the bottom of the list which is usually the newest one. The second time I don't know what happened because I tried to make sure it was the right story when I posted. I didn't wait around for the half an hour though to make sure and got so busy at school it was two weeks before I even knew it. I deleted it and it didn't work apparently so for another month or so it was up. Figure out they added a new function of are you sure which I didn't click. Didn't even have time to read fanfiction so I didn't check.

I really shouldn't try to write while going to school because I make stupid mistakes like that but I'll be graduating college in 2 weeks so it won't really matter anymore.

The only reason I could post that stuff was because I wrote it during the summer. I started to write the Harry Potter story was because I got writers block on this one. I think it was because I was so dissatisfied with the ending of the show. Arthur only knew about Merlin's magic for like an hour before he died. I was in mourning I think. After only being able to write one chapter this summer I've finally managed to have a break through.

I've managed to write down the whole ending in point form in my journal so now I actually have one. I wasn't sure how that was going to go when I started this story. On the subway on the way to an interview I managed to not think about the stress of school and it all came tumbling out. That was about two weeks ago and since then I've started to write everything down in proper chapters. It shouldn't take too long for me to finish this. I estimate only 5 or 6 more chapters.

I have the next three written after this. They just need a little editing. I've also edited my original posts and merged some chapters together because this story had a crazy chapter count. I managed to shorten 50 into 23. This part is mostly just to remind everyone what is going on and set things up. This chapter and the next were originally one but it ended up being too long compared to earlier chapters. Be posting more soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Deviner Captive<strong>

_Allies_

**...**

The king of Magonsaete was having a normal pleasant morning. He'd just sat down to tuck into his breakfast when a messenger falcon arrived which wasn't unusual. King Sweyn unrolled the scroll calmly and was just about to bite into a sausage when the words on the parchment registered with him.

"...army marching towards you... we have a very powerful sorcerer at my command... signed Gwrthfyr King of the Dyfred Kingdom.

"Fuck" Sweyn exclaimed as he ran out of his chambers and made a mad dash towards the wall. When he reached the battlements he could see a large army approaching him wearing the blue colour of the Dyfred kingdom. There was a blue carriage making its way behind it. He would originally assume that it would hold their monarch but since he could clearly see the back stabbing bastard he could only assume it held the sorcerer that was mentioned in the letter.

...

Looking out the window Merlin realized they were traveling closer to Camelot rather than away. The landscape was becoming more familiar. They were close to the forest on the border of Mercia and Camelot.

The carriage stopped suddenly and Merlin slid off the seat and hit the floor. "Ow."

"Get up." The goon leaned down and pulled him up by his arm.

"Why'd we stop?" Merlin asked while rubbing his tail bone. He thinks he might have bruised it.

"We're here." The man as he dragged him to his feet and through the carriage door onto the dirt road.

Merlin gulped when he looked up to see the walls of an unfamiliar castle. The army had formed a long line and was just standing there as if waiting for something. He was led to stand in front of all the soldiers. The king walked up to stand beside him and just looked at the castle in satisfaction when he saw the knights organizing on the walls.

Merlin had never been able to stay quiet for long. "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Gwrthfyr said mysteriously which gave Merlin a bad feeling.

Suddenly the gate opened enough to let one rider out before closing behind him. Once the man rode closer Merlin noted he didn't look like a knight since he wore no armor. He was only marked by the colours of the kingdom as someone who worked for the palace.

"Sweyn, King of Magonsaete, would like to know what the meaning for this attack is?" The man who Merlin now realized was a messenger asked nervously since there was only one of him before a whole army. The king was smart to send out someone who was completely nonthreatening. He swore the man had less muscle mass than him.

"No reason really, just for convenience sake. I want to show off my new court sorcerers powers. Tell your king that." Gwrthfyr replied. the messengers eyes widened. He turned around and rode back towards the castle, slipping back in.

.

Sweyn frowned at the information the messenger brought back. 'He didn't deserve this.' he thought to himself. They were a small kingdom on the edge of Mercia with a small army and their main export was grain because the majority of the citizens were farmers.

They needed help.

.

"We've waited long enough." Gwrthfyr mumbled in impatience.

Merlin felt a push in the middle of his back that made him step forward. Looking back he was given hand signals to continue walking forward. He walked out separating himself from the group. An arrow was shot from the walls and was coming straight at him but the force field he still had up disintegrated it in mid air.

Gwrthfyr frowned at the audacity of the archer to shoot at his sorcerer. The arrow had come from one of the guard towers. Giving a command he decided to send that archer a message that he shouldn't have done that.

Merlin felt the power build up in the back of his eyes. He didn't know what was going to happen because he was too far away to hear the spell. The ground started to crack in front of him and shoot forward until it reached the castle. It swerved from the main wall and made the corner tower tumbled. He could see people jumping out when they felt the ground under them falling away.

He swayed once he was released from the kings control. Not because it took a lot of power from him but at the horror at what his powers where being used for. They could hear the screams of fright from here even though they were so far away.

"Fall back." He could he heard Gwrthfyr yell. The sound of marching feet followed as the army retreated.

He felt his arm gripped by a strong hand as he was dragged back to where the King was standing. "What was the point of all of that if you are just going to leave?" Merlin asked as he was lead away on unsteady feet.

"It's just to set up my plan. Now Sweyn is going to send for help from his allies. Since it was a magical attack Uther will be the first one he'll go to." Gwrthfyr explained his genius.

Merlin was forced back into the carriage but this time the king joined him. Gwrthfyr stuck his hand out the window and signaled they were ready to leave. Merlin had to hold on to the window when the carriage jerked into motion.

If they looked to the sky a Falcon could be seen leaving the castle.

...

"Where is he? Arthur should have been back days ago." Uther asked Gaius as he paced the throne room. The king had sent a search party after the small hunting part that left 2 days ago. Arthur never had his permission to leave in the first place. The next procession of royals were due any day now. It wouldn't look good if his son wasn't there to greet them.

Gaius had to angle his head to hide the smile across his face. He knew Arthur was too far away for Uther to stop him even if he knew his exact location. He hoped they were well on their way to saving his ward already.

Suddenly the door opened and the knights he'd sent out to search for his son filed in. Followed by Percival and Elyan were dragged in by some guards. Uther was not pleased when his son didn't appear. "What happened?"

"We found these two in the woods alone. Apparently they left the castle with the prince and then spilt up. They've been leaving false tracks." Leon reveled with a sigh. He was surprised when he was ordered by the king that his son was missing. He wondered what they were up to when he figured out Arthur and Gwaine had split up and why hadn't they informed him of the plan.

Leon know he wasn't alone though. Lance had been left in the dark as much as he had. The other knight was glaring disgruntled at his friends who were twitching uncomfortably. It was the same as when they played the prank on the princess. They should realize by now that if they don't think they should tell him or Lancelot, they shouldn't be doing it.

"Where'd he go?" Uther turned his anger on his son's knights. He knew he shouldn't have let Arthur keep them. They held no loyalty to him. He was supposed to be the king yet these two went behind his back and dismissed his orders that Arthur was to be kept near Camelot at all times.

Elyan and Percival shared a wide eyed look with each other. How did they let Arthur talk them into this? It looked like the king was going to blow his top. When Uther lost his temper people died. Then they remembered that the prince left to rescue Merlin. Just the thought of their young friend and they knew it was worth it.

"You know where." Gaius answered for them. He knew that Uther wouldn't even yell at him while he might order execution for the two low born knights if he got angry enough.

"He went after that man servant of his." Uther groaned as he shook his head. He should have known history would repeat its self. When the same servant was poisoned his son defied him and left the castle to get the cure. He thought this time would be different though because the boy had been revealed to have been lying to him all this time. He thought the fact that the boy had magic would be a strong enough wedge to separate them for good.

The doors opened and the servant he'd hired to replace his sons old manservant walked in and bowed respectably. The servant really did remind him of the other in looks so of course he was the last thing he wanted to see right now. "We are busy, leave." Uther commanded.

"I'm sorry my lord, but a urgent falcon has just arrived for you. The kingdom of Magonsaete has just been attacked by Dyfred. He is asking for your help." George explained as he bowed and held out the letter for the king to take.

"Give me that!" Uther snapped as he snatched the parchment from the servants hands. Unrolling the scroll he read over the other kings words.

"Prepare the army. We leave in the morning." Uther commanded Leon. He knew letting that boy leave with the another king would come back and bite him. He had his army ready for just this reason. He couldn't believe that his son's manservant could hold that much power though.

Elyan and Percival sighed in relief once everyone started to leave. They were so glad that the news of approaching battle had made the king forget about them. They made a move to leave."Where do you think you're going?" The two knights turned in dread. "Tonight you two will be spending the night in the dungeons. During the day time you'll spend your time in the stocks. Tomorrow morning you will be marching on the front lines of the army."

'It could have been worse' They thought as they were escorted out.

...

The clouds dispersed so they could see the ground. "Is that it?" Arthur asked from the back of Kilgharrah as a large castle came into view.

"Yes, that's Dyfred." Kilgharrah confirmed as he continued to soar.

"What's that over top of it?" Gwaine asked noticing a blue sheen in the air. You could just make it out in the bright sun light.

"A shield that the young warlock was forced to conjure." The dragon answered disgruntled. Last time he was here he couldn't break the barrier no matter how hard he tried. No matter how much power the boy has he was sure it draining his powers.

"Merlin did that." Arthur said in surprise at the show of power.

"Yes, the young warlock has much power, almost an endless supply." Kilgharrah supplied as he started to descend quickly towards the ground. They landed with a thump. As soon as the guards on the wall spotted them they was a lot of yelling.

A small number of knights in blue capes exited the place. It surprised the prince considering there was a dragon at their door. Where were the rest their numbers? It was when they came closer that Arthur noticed their young ages as if they were squires parading as knights. "What is it you want?" A short blonde one asked. They noticed that the knights only came to just the edge of the shield so that they were safe.

"We came for Merlin." Gwaine stepped forward. He met some confused looks from the Dyfred knights.

"The sorcerer." Arthur supplied with a sigh. He felt uncomfortable using that word to describe his manservant.

"Oh is that what the new court sorcerers name is." One of the knights stated curiously.

"Quite." The blonde one who had spoken first shushed before turning his attention back to them. "I regret to inform you that, Merlin, has already left the kingdom let alone the city."

"What!" Gwaine yelled. He couldn't believe they'd come all this way and Merlin had already moved locations. Maybe he'd been traded or sold to a foreign kingdom for a high price. Now he was worried.

"Where was he taken?" Arthur demanded.

"I can't tell you. The kings orders" The blonde shook his head.

Arthur stepped forward in anger and surprisingly managed to step through the barrier. Looking back and seeing he was on the other side he smiled. Grabbing the front of the blonde's tunic he lifted him off the ground. "I'll ask you again. Where, did they take, Merlin?"

Without the protection of the shield the young knights courage left him and he spilled. "He went with the army that was marching on Magonsaete. " Arthur dropped him in surprise after hearing that. Why the hell would Gwrthfyr want to attack such a small kingdom.

Kilgharrah in his anger banged his tail against the barrier. It shattered like glass. The knights retreated to the castle walls at a run.

Arthur had to resist the urge to run after them. Turning on his heel he marched back over to the dragon. "We have to get to Magonsaete as soon as possible."

...

The carriage had been moving for some time now. He avoided looking at the king in the seat across from him and just stayed silent.

This situation seemed a lot more real now that he'd left the blue room. Having his powers used against innocents really made him realize what a hopeless situation he was in. His powers were in the hands of someone who was using them for evil.

Suddenly Merlin felt as if something had snapped and then settled back inside him. He wondered what caused it but when he concentrated harder on the feeling he realized that he didn't feel the barrier around the castle any more. He made a decision not to inform Gwrthfyr of it.

It gave him hope that someone was actual out looking for him.

A far distance from the castle of Magonsaete they set up camp for the night. When he exited the star covered carriage only to be lead into a star covered tent he sighed. This was his life right now but hopefully soon he'd be fee again.

**...TBC**


	25. Prince

_Could've had this posted days ago but I wanted to get ahead on the later chapters. I have two other chapters after this ready to post and there's also two half written chapters after that. So I estimate 4 more chapters before this story is done. I'm proud of myself for writing six chapters in under a month. All thanks to two boring subway rides that got my creative juices flowing._

_Mostly I just have to work on two fight scenes and then I'm done. I just realized that I've never written an actual sword fight. Over the past week I've been collecting words to describe the right moment. It goes something like; slash, dodge, block... and so on. It's actually a really long list that I won't bore you with._

_I actually have a new idea for a Merlin story. It's kind of bursting to get out right now but I'm forcing myself to finish this story first. It's actually a Merlin slave fanfic. I've read a few of those and they are always so mean to Merlin and dark. Mines more likely going to end up having funny moments and no torture. It will be a reveal fic too._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deviner Captive<strong>_

_Prince_

_**...**_

They could clearly see the tracks left by the hundreds of men who had traveled the path. It was child's play to track the Dyfred army. They hid in the clouds once the Magonsaete castle came into view. From the back of the dragon they could clearly see the war camp that Dyfred had set up.

'Merlin was down there somewhere.' Arthur thought to himself. "We should land." He suggested outloud so his companions could hear. The two knights felt their stomachs turn as they started to descend at an alarming rate in his books. When they climbed down his legs felt like jelly. Arthur wasn't used to traveling by dragon quite yet.

"What's the plan then if we aren't just going to swoop in on a dragon?" Gwaine asked curiously.

"Since we don't know where Merlin is we can't risk injuring him. We'll have to find the camp by foot and scout it out." Arthur exclaimed as he readjusted his weapons. "When it becomes dark we'll make our move." The sun already hung low in the sky. It shouldn't be too long until he saw Merlin again if everything went smoothly.

When they walked forward they could hear loud stomping following behind them. "What are you doing?" Arthur whipped his head around and asked.

"I want to come with you." Kilgharrah answered like it made complete sense.

"You have to stay here. You're too big to come with us." Arthur responded in exasperation. It would be impossible to sneak around with a dragon following them.

"I assure you that you are going to need my help." Kilgharrah answered with an eyebrow raised.

"How are we supposed to hide a dragon?" Gwaine complained with frustrated hand movements.

"You'll find a way." Kilgharrah answered like he foretold it was done.

"Wait here for now." Arthur said as they went to scout. The two knights didn't think it was possible to hide something so large. When they snuck close enough they peeked into the camp. They watched as the Dyfred soldiers settled down for the night. It looked like it was dinner time now so it was too early to make their move. They decided to examine the perimeter more.

...

They came back once the sun had set. When they knew that most of the soldiers would be heading off to bed. There were still some late stragglers and the night guards were patrolling. It wasn't as quite as they were hoping but it would have to do.

"How are we supposed to get in and find Merlin without being noticed?" Arthur asked himself. He was still wearing his red cloak so he'd stick out like a sore thumb.

Two guards who were monitoring the edge of the camp wondered close by which gave the common knight an idea."How about we just steal ourselves some disguises." Gwaine suggested.

"That'll work." Arthur nodded and they both stood and pulled out there swords. Before the guards could make too much noise they both hit one over the head, dragging the heavy bodies into the trees.

Arthur hid his cloak and armor in the hollow of a tree so it wouldn't be found. He emerged into the open to wait for the other knight. Standing like a guard he nodding to some passing soldiers who nodded back not noticing anything amiss. So far so good.

"I think the guy I stole this from needs to lose some weight." Gwaine complained as he emerged from the trees behind him.

When Arthur turned to see what he meant he knew that the disguise wasn't going to work on the more slender knight. The armor didn't fit him at all and it just left him looking out of place. "I think it's best if I just go by myself and you stay here as back up."

"I'll just knock another guard out." Gwaine suggested.

"We don't have time for that. I don't want to risk still being around when the two guards we already knocked out to wake up." Arthur argued his point.

"Fine." Gwaine huffed and crossed his arms.

.

Arthur slunk through the tents and eased dropped on conversations as he passed. All the tents kind of looked the same so he wasn't sure where to go. Until he overheard a conversation about an unimaginable feat that was performed by the new court sorcerer. Trying to be inconspicuous he moved closer.

"He's in there then." One asked the soldiers asked the other. They both turned to look in a direction.

A large blue tent with moons and stars stitched all over it stuck out to was kind of obvious that was where they were keeping Merlin. When with no trouble he ended up at the tents rear he realized there wasn't very much security. Pressing his ear to the canvas of the tent he was able to hear voices. Gwrthfyr's muffled voice stood out first but it was when he heard Merlin's reply then he perked up.

It had been weeks since he'd heard that voice.

.

"I want to know what's going on. I know I'm just a pawn but..." Merlin demanded with his arms crossed standing in the middle of the tent. The day's events had confused him. What was the point?

"I've already told you my plan. Attacking one of Uther's allies will force him to break the peace treaty with my kingdom and give no fault to me." Gwrthfyr replied with confidence strumming through his voice like he didn't think anything could go wrong.

"So you plan to have me take out the whole army by my self?" Merlin asked aghast. Having his powers used against his will against his friends was his worst night mare.

"Not exactly, I've managed to collect some more sorcerers since I required you." Gwrthfyr shrugged. "We expect Camelot within a couple days." Altoris nodded along to his master in agreement.

"What makes you so certain Camelot will immediately jump to the aid of its allies? It could be weeks before they decide to make a move." Merlin asked trying to hide the fact that he hoped that was what they would do. Maybe by then he would manage to escape.

"Because of you." Gwrthfyr replied with glee. "After showing your great power today, King Sweyn will write to Uther of it, and he won't be able to let it slide that he'd had a sorcerer working under his nose for years let alone a powerful one. It'll hurt his pride too much."

"Uther will just send a dozen Knights to appease the peace treaty most likely." Merlin tried to shrug off and down play the seriousness of the situation.

"No, I think Uther will march out himself. And your Prince Arthur..." Gwrthfyr practically spat the name. "I'm sure by now his anger has dulled to coals and the longing for your company has begun. He will come running to your aid at the first chance." Gwrthfyr revealed his suspicions.

Merlin hoped that was how Arthur felt about him. Deep down he worried that his lies had hurt his masters feelings too much and he'd never be forgiven. It was his worst fear.

"Tomorrow you will rest, the day after your power will be put to the true test." Gwrthfyr exclaimed before he left. Merlin wondered what was going to happen two days from now. He was left alone in his lavish tent. No finery could make him think of it as less than a prison. The goose down pillows and feather bed roll mocked him.

He'd take his caught in Camelot to this any day, even if it did feel like he was sleeping on a plank of wood.

.

Arthur had to hold a snort in when he was mentioned. 'I'm a lot closer to Merlin's rescue than you think.' He'd only been able to catch a few words of the conversation. The beginning of the conversation was like gibberish because the king was moving around too much.

He heard the king leave and listened for any other noise. It appeared that Merlin had finally been left alone. Looking both ways to make sure no one was watching, he lent down and lifted the edge of the tent up and slipped into the interior. He rolled in and up to his feet to stand in the middle of the tent facing the warlocks back.

When Merlin turned around at the noise and saw the guard he was going to yelp in surprise but a leather gloved hand slapped to cover his mouth. He struggled for a bit not knowing what the guard could want. "Be quite you idiot. It's me." Arthur said but when Merlin didn't calm down he ripped off the helmet to show him his identity. When his manservant went limp in his hold he let him go and removed his hand.

"Arthur?" Merlin said in a tone as if he was asking if he was seeing things. He reached out and touched the prince's jaw and felt the light stubble. His emotions started to get the best of him.

"Are you crying?" Arthur asked surprised at the boys reaction at the sight of him. He knew he'd be happy but to break down in tears.

"No." Merlin said as he wiped the tears from his eyes on his sleeve. He couldn't hold back his happiness so he threw his arms around his prince. He knew the prince usually didn't condone hugging but this was a special situation.

Arthur froze before hugging him back. He was surprised at how good Merlin looked after being in captivity for so long. He expected to see some signs of mistreatment but other than some marks from shackle marks on his wrist he looked fine. Sliding his hands around his slime waist. He swore that the boy had actually gained weight since the last time he saw him.

They stood like that for a while just happy to be together again. Arthur and Merlin, master and servant, prince and his warlock he guessed.

Pulling back he took the sight of his Merlin in after being denied it for so long. "What are you wearing?" Arthur asked as he just noticed the fancy robes. He was so used to seeing his manservant in his shabby blue shirt, brown jacket, and red neckerchief; seeing him in such finery was disconcerting.

"Oh yeah." Merlin said as he looked down at himself and rubbed the back of his neck. "Since I'm supposed to be the court sorcerer, Gwrthfyr wanted me to look the part. Couldn't be seen in rages now could I." He played nervously with the ornate sleeves as the prince checked him out. "Arthur about me not telling you about my magic..." Merlin looked uncertain. They never had a chance to talk about it before he was spirited away so he didn't know where the prince stood on the matter.

"We'll have a long talk about that later." Arthur dodged the conversation not ready for that yet. "You still don't have any control of your magic." Arthur exclaimed as he ran a hand over the collar. They still stood close together, almost chest to chest. It would have been too easy to escape with the help of his powers.

"Well I managed to destroy some of the ruins at one point but Gwrthfyr had them fixed." Merlin explained in disappointment. It made Arthur think about his room cleaning itself.

They both froze when they heard movement outside but it passed their location by.

"Enough talking, we have time to catch up later. We need to get out of here before someone comes back. The security around here is abysmal. Why haven't you tried to leave yet?" Arthur asked curiously. From what he observed there was only one guard at the entrance. Even Merlin could easily slip out the back without anyone being the wiser.

"It's not that easy as it would appear." Lifting up the bottom of his robe Merlin revealed the ball and chain attached to his left ankle. The chain was too short for him to carry the ball without being hunched over. "I would have to try and limp away. I'm not that steady on my feet in the first place so adding this to the equation is just asking for trouble."

Arthur could imagine his manservant making it only a few steps before falling over and being dragged back by some guards. He understood now why there were hardly any security around Merlin's tent. They didn't think he could escape anyway. At the speed he would be able to leave someone for sure would spot him.

Putting his helmet back on to hide his identity once more. "I'll just have to carry you then." Arthur said as he grabbed the boys waist and slung him over his shoulder. Merlin hardly weighed a thing but he had to be careful to hold him firm so that the weight of the metal ball didn't drag him off his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down." Merlin said indignantly under his breath so that the guards outside wouldn't hear.

"Be quite." Arthur shushed him as he peeked through a slit in the canvas to see if anyone was watching. There were no tents behind them since Merlin's tent had been segregated from the rest of the soldiers. He untied some of the fastenings so that they could easily slip out.

Arthur speed walked as fast as he could away from the camp. Merlin slowed him down enough that he couldn't go at a full run. He was sure if anyone looked at him his cover would be blown. A guard carrying the prisoner over his shoulder back towards camp would be received as stopping the escape, now carrying a prisoner away from camp just didn't make sense. He tried to stick to the shadows.

"I think you've gained some weight." Arthur joked referring to the ball and chain.

"Oh you're one to talk." Merlin snapped from his position over his broad shoulders. Arthur wanted to argue that he wasn't fat but he knew that now wasn't the time.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" An on duty guard had spotted their retreat. Arthur started to run full speed. Chanting to himself that it wasn't too much further.

Merlin lifted his head and noticed the guard was catching up to them. It worried him until another guard dashed over and knock him out. He wondered why they'd do that until the guard lifted his helmet to show Gwaine's smirking face as he dashed after them.

More soldiers and guards were alerted to the breakout because of the racket they caused. Soldiers piled out of tents, grabbing weapons as they went. Soon they had practically the whole army after them.

"How are we going to lose them?" Merlin asked. They couldn't out run them forever. The situation was looking hopeless from his point of view.

"We just need to make it to the other side of that hill." Arthur answered as he ascended the slope.

"What?" Merlin said in confusion until he saw what was on the other side. The large form of the dragon was silhouetted by the moon light.

Arthur used the slope of the hill to get enough momentum to dash to the dragons feet. When they were scouting earlier he noticed the incline that was just the right height to hide a dragon. He thought it would be much harder to accomplish. The prince was catching his breath now that he knew they were safe.

Kilgharrah roared when the Dyfred men reached the top of the incline. Just the sight of the beast was enough to stop them in their tracks but when he roared it made them run screaming in the other direction. "Young prince, I told you would be needing me."

"Shut up." Arthur said as he gasped for breath.

"Princess, you found your prince." Gwaine greeted them as he reached their location. He'd fallen behind because he had to knock out more soldiers.

"How come he gets to be 'prince' while you keep calling me princess?" Arthur asked disgruntled.

"Because every princess needs a prince. After how many times Merlin has apparently saved your life, you are definitely the damsel in distress in this relationship." Gwaine replied back sarcastically.

"I just saved him." Arthur snapped as he gripped the boys legs tighter in aggravation.

"That's like 1 to his 50th. Doesn't even out." Gwaine shrugged off the argument.

Merlin couldn't believe they were bickering at a time like this. "Put me down. This is undignified." He demanded as he thumped the prince on his back. Arthur almost forgot he was carrying his manservant. He carefully placed him back on his feet.

After he regained his footing Merlin hugged the dragons large clawed foot. "Kilgharrah, I've never been so glad to see you."

"I am glad to see you too young warlock." The dragon replied affectionately.

"Come on. We should leave before they come back with reinforcements." Arthur reminded them the situation they were in.

"Give me a boost." Merlin asked not being able to make it himself with the extra weight. With the prince's help he was able to make it onto the back. Once they were all in place the dragon took off into the night sky.

**...TBC**


	26. Lock 'n' Key

I took a break from working on this story yesterday and worked on Golden protector. I didn't have an actual ending for the story so I just decided to write and it poured out. I tuckered myself out writing three chapters yesterday. I've extended on the battle scenes of this story and they are almost finished.

My grandma's staying with me for 2 or more weeks. I'm not sure how that's going to effect my writing speed. Tomorrow I'm going to see The Lion King. It's actually supposed to be my birthday celebration even though my actual birthday isn't till June 15. Many of the days were sold out including my b-day that was the last day it's in Toronto. We're doing this so it's not the same dinner and a movie but because it's so far before I'm still going to make her take me.

* * *

><p><strong>Deviner Captive<strong>

_Lock 'n' Key_

**...**

Kilgharrah landed a far distance away from where Dyfred camp was. It should be safe enough for them to camp for the night. They grabbed their packs that they'd tied to the dragon so they wouldn't fall off and climbed down. The clearing was large enough to support the dragons girth along with enough room for a decent camp site.

"I will be leaving to hunt." Kilgharrah informed them before taking back to the skies.

"I don't even want to know what a dragon hunts." Gwaine exclaimed with a shudder.

"I'm sure a couple farmers with be missing some live stock in the morning." Merlin shrugged as he dragged the ball and chain towards where the fire pit was being set up. He sat down on a log since he'd be no help with the ball and chain around his ankle.

They went about the normal routine of setting up camp without the menservants help for once. It was a lot more work than they remembered it being. It took them a while to collect enough fire wood for it to last the night.

Gwaine had leaned down and was trying to light the kindle with spark rocks with little success. Merlin sighed in depression as he watched. "What's wrong?" Gwaine asked hearing the melancholy in the boys voice.

"If I still had full control of my magic I have us a blazing fire in seconds." Merlin said with a reminiscent tone.

"Did you do that often before? Light the fire using magic while surrounded by knights on hunting trips and patrol." Gwaine asked and the boy shrugged.

Arthur over heard their conversation and saw his response. "Merlin! That was really irresponsible of you. What if someone had seen you performing magic. Don't you have any self preservation skills." Arthur snapped. He couldn't imagine how he would have gotten his manservant out of that situation if one of the knights had actually seen him. A nobles word was hard to dispute.

Merlin huffed at his reaction. "I was always careful to angle my eyes towards the ground and the woods usually too wet to catch fire like now. The spark rocks just don't do the job. Would you rather we not have a camp fire?" The warlock asked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Just cook the food." Arthur rebutted wanting to drop the conversation. He still wasn't comfortable talking about Merlin's magic yet. His manservant shuffled closer to the fire so that he could reheat some of the meat that Arthur had packed.

Putting the meat on sticks to cook. "The first thing we need to do is find a black smith." Merlin exclaimed at how hard it was to perform the simple task. He threw himself back into his spot exhausted.

"Now don't you wish we brought Elyan?" Gwaine asked the prince sarcastically. "Because you know he's a..."

"Shut up." Arthur cut him off as he rubbed his temples. Yes it would have been a much simpler situation if they had brought the knight who used to be a black smith. He could have probably told them how to get the two things off. He wished he'd brought all of his knights actually.

.

"What's the plan?" Gwaine asked now that he was fed and he could think about things other than food.

"I guess we'll head back to Camelot and regroup." Arthur shrugged too tired to think of anything.

"The problem is that Uther already has Camelot's army marching to give help towards Magonsaete " Merlin revealed a huge flaw in that plan.

"What?!" Arthur sat up surprise. Is that what he missed in the conversation Merlin and Gwrthfyr were having.

"But they should be able to handle it without you being used against them right?" Gwaine asked worriedly. Surely with the help of the warlocks power the Dyfred army was just like any other.

"Gwrthfyr managed to collect more supporters once he revealed his view on magic. With Camelot's strict laws, magic users flocked to Dyfred and asked to join. He now has more sorcerers at his disposal. " Merlin sighed in frustration. There was always something working against them.

"Like how many?" Gwaine asked curious.

"Enough to probably wipe the floor with Camelot's army." Merlin replied in frustration. "One is too many actually." After all these years protecting Camelot he came to the conclusion that they were defenceless against anyone with magic. No matter how much they liked to think otherwise.

"Camelot's army is great. We've fought worse things and come out alive." Arthur felt defensive about the fact that Merlin didn't think they could win. He'd trained most of the knights himself so he took it as a personal insult.

"Usually I'm there to take out the magical attacks threats and silently protect from the shadows." Merlin pointed out with a sigh. He usually took out the magical threat before they even knew there was one.

"So you're more powerful than any of the other sorcerers?" Gwaine asked and the warlock nodded. "Then can't you just take them all out like you usually do?" He said like it would be easy.

"Glad that you have so much confidence in me that you think I can take out 50 sorcerers single handedly, but there's one problem." Merlin replied tersely. "I'm not going to be any help until I get this collar off." He pulled down his neckerchief to show the metal choker around his neck.

"In the morning we'll find a black smith. We aren't too far from a town right now." Arthur said. Hopefully it wouldn't be hard to get the collar off and they could stop Gwrthfyr before it was too late.

"Yeah, don't worry. You'll be back to your old self in no time." Gwaine said to comfort his friend. Patting him on the back.

Merlin shrugged not knowing what was going to happen.

.

It had been a long and tiring they were all ready for bed.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?" Merlin asked as he watched the knights unroll their bedrolls. The two men turned to each other when they realized they hadn't packed one for the warlock even though they were going on a rescue mission for him.

"Sorry bud, wasn't thinking about that before we left." Gwaine shrugged with a sheepish smile on his face. "I did bring something that might cheer you up though." The knight dug deep into his pack and pulled something and hid it behind his back. Walking over to where the boy was sitting he pulled it forward to show him what it was.

Merlin's eyes widened when he saw the wooden dragon he usually had on his night stand. He took the carving from the knight and ran his hands over the texture. "My father actually made this for my right before he died." The prince winced when he remembered their meeting with the dragon lord. "Why'd you decided to bring this with you?"

"I remember when I was staying with you how you said how much it meant to you. I had to save it when princess here was ripping apart your room. Knowing that I had to get that back to you." Gwaine explained.

"What'd Arthur do to my room?" Merlin asked, sending the prince a suspicious look.

Arthur tensed when he remembered how brutal he'd been. "I was still angry. I'd been put in charge of searching your chambers for magical items before and never found anything, so I was super thorough."

"Super thorough, doesn't even start to explain it." Gwaine gawked at his light description. "He completely trashed your room. Flipped the bed over and everything." He explained with actions to go along with his story.

"Managed to find your magic book and staff under a lose floor board though." Arthur said in his defense under his manservant's glare.

"Actually it's not my magic book, it's..." Merlin started.

"I know it's Gaius'" Arthur interrupted him. "It has his name written in it." He explained at Merlin's questionable look to how he knew that.

"Why do you have that staff anyways?" Gwaine asked curious.

Merlin smirked. "Two sidheswere trying to trade Arthurs soul for immortality and I stopped them. Decided to keep their staff because I thought it might come in handy one day. Which it has a couple times."

"They were trying to sell my soul." Arthur gawked at the story. "When did this happen? I have no memory of this incident."

"One word, Sofia." Merlin held up his pointing finger. The prince flushed when he heard that name. That happened the first year Merlin had come to work for him. It made sense now why he couldn't remember trying to run off with the girl.

"Who's Sofia?" Gwaine asked curiously.

"She was this beautiful girl and her father that Arthur saved in the middle of the woods from bandits. He took them back to Camelot and seemed immediately smitten with her. I originally thought that it was just normal love at first sight, until he asked Uther if he could marry her after only knowing her for three days." Merlin broke into giggles. "Then I realized he'd been enchanted."

Arthur's face flushed. "Let's forget this conversation and go to bed. I may not have packed a bedroll but I brought some of your clothes with me." Arthur revealed. He pulled out what he imagined as his manservant's uniform from his bag.

"That still doesn't solve the problem with where I'm going to sleep." Merlin pointed out as he took the clothes from his master. He was glad to have normal clothes again. The stitching on the robes were scratchy against his skin.

"You can sleep with me." Arthur volunteered before the other knight could beat him too it. They'd shared a bedroll before though this time would be a little different. It would be the first time since he'd realized his feelings.

"Fine." Merlin replied. He turned to walked to the tree line. "I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable. When he returned he still held the blue robes folded in his arms.

-They laid down to sleep. Shuffling around to find a comfortable position for them both. They ended up on their sides facing away from each other. That left Arthur starring at the back of Merlin's dark head of hair. He couldn't believe that they finally had him back. It seemed like he'd never see his manservant again only a few days ago.

The warlocks eyes were closed but he could still feel someone looking at me. "Stop starring at me."

"Sorry." Arthur whispered an apology.

Merlin turned over so that he could look him in the eyes. He was a little surprised at how close their faces were but he didn't show it. It was rare to hear an apology from the prince. "What is it?"

Arthur looked over his manservant's features. "I'm just glad you're back." He had an urge to close the small gap between their faces but he lost his nerve when the boy smiled at him.

"That's actually sweet." Merlin said with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Just go to sleep." Arthur replied trying to hide his feelings. Turning his back on the boy to hide his smile.

...

A black smith was just setting up his shop for the day and waiting for customers to start rolling in. He heard a loud thumb and swore he felt the ground shake a little. He was just about to go out and check to see what it was when three silhouettes showed up in his doorway.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked politely. The light hared one stepped forward dragging a raven haired boy behind him.

"I need you to remove two things from this idiot?" The blonde asked in a pompous tone. "We are kind of in a hurry. Is it possible to do it right now?"

The black smith raised an eyebrow at how rudely the boy was addressed by the other but nodded his head. "Of course. As long as you have the money to pay for it." He was running a business here and couldn't be giving away free services.

Arthur dropped a bag of gold on the work bench. "Is that enough." The coins all jingled together loudly.

The black smith furrowed his eye brows. Picking up the bag he felt how heavy it was. There must be at least 20 gold coins in here. 'Who are these people?'

.

After he arranged the tools he might need the black smith turned his attention to the boy. "Show me what the problem is."

Merlin sat on a bench and revealed his foot to the man. The shackle had started to chafe the skin around his ankle with all the running around. He had to resist the urge to itch at it.

"Did you get in some trouble boy?" The black smith asked. Usually the shackle was only used on heavy criminals that the law didn't want running off and interacting with the innocent civilians.

"It's a long story." Merlin shrugged.

Looking at the three men the black smith didn't think they were bandits or even bad people at all. They had an heir of honour about them. He decided not to question them since he was being paid so well. Taking his chisel he hit the clasp and the shackle sprang open easily.

Merlin lifted his foot and rubbed the feeling back into his ankle. Jumping up he walked around the room.

Grabbing Merlin to stop his movement. "This is what's really the problem." Arthur explained as he pulled the neckerchief out of the way for the man to see.

The black smith leaned closer to see what it is. Reaching over he felt the ruins under his fingers. "There's no clasp." He exclaimed in distress.

"No there isn't. It was magically closed off." Merlin confirmed the smiths observation.

"That may be a problem with the location of the collar. The neck is a sensitive part of the body. To remove something without a clasp it would take a lot of force to crack it apart." The black smith explained.

"So it's going to hurt?" Merlin asked in dread.

"That's fine. Just get it off." Arthur agreed readily. He noticed his manservant pale.

The black smith shrugged and came towards him with the chisel held ready to use in his hand. Merlin started to panic when an idea came to him. "If it was closed by magic, maybe we need magic to open it." Merlin said in a moment of inspiration.

"You can't use your magic." Arthur reminded him with his arms crossed.

Merlin waved him off. "We could find the druids." He suggested.

"What?" Arthur blanched at the suggestion. His father had prosecuted the druids for years. He didn't think they'd want him in their mists. "I'll just wait here for you then." Besides, Arthur didn't think he liked being around so many magic users.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine. Trust me." He knew as soon as the Druids realized what part the prince played in the legend it wouldn't matter what his father had done to them.

"Do druids even have black smiths?" Gwaine asked contemplatively.

"We won't know till we try. Let's go." Merlin shrugged and marched out of the smith's shop. Gwaine followed after him

Arthur sighed at the path they seemed to be going on. Noticing the blacksmiths look at their sudden departure. "Thank you for all your help. Keep the change." He gave a nod before following his companions out.

Merlin stalked back towards the dragon."Do you know where the closest druid camp is?" He asked while the other two caught up.

"Yes, I can sense a large grouping of magic users to the east. Why?" Kilgharrah asked curiously.

"I need you to take us there." Merlin explained as he climbed up onto the dragons back.

...

When they arrived at the druid camp it caused a scene. Besides that fact he was Emrys; it didn't help that they arrived on a dragon. The occupants started to whisper amongst themselves as they waded through the crowd.

-Merlin blushed when one of the druids actually bowed to him. He avoided the princes eyes as he shot his questioning looks. Suddenly the crowd parted for someone of importance.

"Emrys, I'm so glad you could join us." The druid leader greeted them graciously.

"Who's Emrys?" Gwaine asked curiously. "Is it some sort of title you place on the really strong magic users?"

"No, there has only ever been one Emrys." The druid leader replied adamantly.

"Did you change your name?" Gwaine asked Merlin. Maybe his friend had been born with a different name and when he moved to Camelot he had to change it to hide his true identity.

"No. it's the name the druids use for me because of some legend." Merlin replied with a sigh. No matter how long it had been since he first met Mordred and he'd first used it, he had never gotten used to being called Emrys.

"What legend?" Arthur asked. His father had always scoffed at the practice. It was too close to magic in his books.

"The legend of Emery's and the Once and Future King." The druid leader supplied the answer. Merlin groaned. He didn't think he was ready for Arthur to know about this on the top of everything else. He was sure it would make the prince's head even bigger. "This legend is Emery's is the person who is destined to help the once and future king reunite Albany and bring magic back to the land."

"King? Which king?" Arthur asked looking at his manservant for answers.

Merlin felt a blush across his face. "You're the Once and Future King." For some reason he felt embarrassed finally saying that to the prince himself.

"There's a legend, about me?" Arthur asked surprised.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes. If I'm Emrys, what king did you think we were talking about? Uther, I don't think so."

One of the druid women stepped forward and spoke to them. "The prophesies are finally coming true. I've been told the legend since I was a little girl." It didn't make sense to them because the woman was old. She was around when magic was embraced by the masses. She was probably older than his father.

"What is the reason for your visit?" The Elder asked.

"Actually the reason we seeked you out is because I have a problem." Merlin admitted.

"I'll see what I can do. Follow me." The Elder said as he turned and headed into the sea of tents.

"So they don't have black smiths." Gwaine whispered to Arthur as they followed.

.

They entered a dimly lit tent. The druid had Merlin sit on a bench so that he could examine him properly. The man's hands ran over the ruins that were engraved into the metal. He had a look of concentration on his face.

"Can you remove it?" Merlin asked nervously.

"It shouldn't be too hard." The druid elder exclaimed with confidence. "I've seen collars like this before many years ago. They've fallen out of practice luckily."

"Thank god." Merlin said in relief. He'd been worried that their last ray of hope may be a dead end.

"I'm warning you now though, that even after the collar is removed it will take a while for your magic to be completely under you control again." The Elder forewarned him.

"As long as it comes back as mine, I'm fine with that." Merlin said with clear relief.

"Hold still." The druid elder instructed him. Merlin tensed his muscles to make himself stay in place. The druid chanted a couple words under his breath, clasps and a lock appeared."

"Too bad we don't have the key." Gwaine exclaimed as he looked at the lock.

"The thing about these collars is that all the keys are the same." The druid elder reached into a cabinet and pulled out what looked identical to what Gwrthfyr had been using to control him. The man placed the key to the lock and the collar swung open with a click.

Merlin immediately reached up to feel with his hands that it was opened. Pulling the metal off his throat he threw it as far away from himself as he could. It made a thump as it hit the canvas of the tent and slid down to the floor. Merlin started to giggle with glee. He couldn't believe it was off. He was free.

"Lucky you had that with you. I thought we would have to go through the trouble of going all the way back to the black smith." Gwaine exclaimed as he looked at what appeared to be to him a rock on a chain in the elders hands.

"Yes. I always keep things on hand because you never know when they will be needed. That came into my hands over 50 years ago." The Elder replied before turning his attention away to the legendary warlock. " Emrys remember that you shouldn't perform any magic until your powers have settled once more."

Merlin dropped his hands from where he'd been about to perform a small test. He felt embarrassed about being caught by the Elder doing something he shouldn't do. "How long do you think it will take? An hour, a day, weeks." Merlin asked anxiously. They didn't really have much time to wait around for his magic to reconfigure its self.

"I'd say at least till morning. You can wait that long I'm sure." The Elder replied knowing the boy was bursting in anticipation. "And remember that you should only perform small spells at first and work your way up."

"I can wait that long." Merlin nodded in agreement.

**...TBC**


	27. Champion

Sorry I haven't posted in a little while. I've actually had this ready for over a week but I haven't even had the time to post it.

Yesterday we had industry night at my school and I had to stand around for 7 in front of my art boards and give out business cards. Before that I had a lot of printing to do for the boards. My legs feel like they are going to fall off from all the walking to pick it up, only to get home and find out some were printed the wrong size so I had to walk back and Staples isn't that close to my house. Also had to get 2 "32 x40" all the way down town from my house. I was exhausted.

Today is finally graduation day so it is a huge sigh of relief to finally be leaving my college. I'll miss my class mates but I won't miss the stress it caused me. My school is the reason there is hug gaps in my posting of fan fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Deviner Captive<strong>

_Champion_

**...**

The sun rose and most of the druid camp was already up.

When Arthur woke up because light was shinning in his eyes, he discovered that his blanket had been hijacked by his manservant. You could just see his raven hair sticking out of the top. It was cold and drafty so he tried to pulled the cover back out to him.

Merlin grumbled and his eyes opened. His eyes burned when the light hit them. "The suns up." He shot up in surprise. Throwing off the blanket he stood up and started to throw on the rest of his clothing.

"Yes" Arthur grumbled back confused as he rapped the blanket back around himself. "So?"

"That means it's morning." Merlin practically trampled Gwaine in his excitement to get out of the tent. The knight just grumbled and rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. He was snoring again in seconds.

"What's so great about mornings?" Arthur asked himself as he burrowed into the blanket to try and fall back asleep. Mornings were evil in his opinion. He sighed thinking 'Why couldn't Merlin be that punctual when he was working for him.'

He had just settled down when Arthur realized he had to pee now. Growling as he threw back the covers since he wouldn't be able to sleep until he took care of it.

Arthur left the tent and overheard a random druid say "Emrys is going to perform magic." A memory came back to him of the Elder saying that Merlin could perform magic in the morning. Now he realized why his manservant was so excited. Arthur followed the crowed to where the druids were gathering around something.

Arthur stood and saw Merlin preparing himself for something by the cold fire pit. Technically he'd only ever seen him perform magic that one time in the great hall. Though he was sure that Merlin had performed magic hundreds of time around him without him noticing. He was kind of excited to see it performed in this unassuming environment with no danger.

Merlin shook out his hands to prepare to perform magic. It had been a long time since he'd had full control of his powers. Performing magic against his will was as bad as not performing magic at all. He missed being able to perform magic as easy as it was to breath. The warlock decided to start with the simplest spell. The first spell he'd ever learned. Sticking out his hand "Faerbyrne." Merlin felt the heat gather behind his eyes and then it fizzled out. "Come on!" he yelled in frustration.

He felt someone grab his shoulder. "I told you it would take a while." The Elder reminded him. This reaction was normal after having his magic suppressed for so long. It needed to recover.

"It's taking too long." Merlin complained. "Is there anything I can do to make it come back faster."

"It's the same as when you are sick. Lots of rest and fluids." The Elder recommended.

"Then I'm going back to bed." Merlin turned on his heel and headed back to the tent the druids had assigned them. He disappeared inside and the next second pushed Gwaine out. Arthur could hear the Knight complain and Merlin respond that he didn't want to listen to his snoring.

When Arthur entered the tent he saw that Merlin had wrapped himself back up in their bed roll. "Don't get discouraged. Your magic will come back." When his manservant turned over he realized that he was pouting.

"It doesn't feel that way." Merlin continued to lay on the ground and hug the pillow t his chest for comfort.

Merlin was till pouting and it was driving Arthur crazy. "Get some rest while you can. We have a long road ahead of us. We'll need you to be in the best of shape." He left before he did something.

...

Once the warlock had stopped moping they spent the rest of the day interacting with the druids.

It was a very eye opening experience for the prince. His father had taught him from birth that anyone who processed magic was evil. The druids less than other magical groups but they were still grouped into ones that had to be executed for Camelot's safety.

After interacting with them for only one day who came to the conclusion these people weren't evil at all. If he thought anything they were better people than the average Camelot citizen. The majority of the druids used their magic for healing. They wouldn't even consider injuring any animal for their own sustenance even and only ate vegetables. Which is something he couldn't even fathom doing.

He could tell Merlin was enjoying himself. He seemed like he belonged among these magical people just as much as he did back in Camelot. Fast making friends. He was hanging around the children and had managed to perform some small magic tricks to entertain them. Being able to perform any magic was also making him happy.

Gwaine had managed to join some of the elders who were smoking pipes. He was recalling them with his stories of adventures and the old man returned with stories of their own youth.

The jolly atmosphere was disturbed when a rider suddenly arrived at the camp in a rush and jumped off his horse. He ran towards the elder and skidded to a stop. "Uther's army has been spotted nearby. What should we do?" The young druid asked in a panic.

"Do you think he discovered where the camp is?" A women asked from the surrounding gathering of people. They had to move camp many times before when a patrol had gotten too close. It was one their worst fears that one day they would be found.

Arthur pushed to the front of the crowd. "My father's been spotted?" He thought it would take him at least another day or two to be get this far. Uther must have had the army prepared to leave. 'Merlin wasn't ready yet' he thought with worry. He thought they'd have at least two more days for him to recover.

The man's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"We've got to stop him before he reaches the Dyfred army." Merlin exclaimed as he tried to mentally call for the dragon to return.

"You need more time to recover." Arthur argued. The warlock hadn't managed to perform anything but magic he could do as a small child. So far incantations had been a complete failure. There was no way he would be any use in battle.

"There's no time. We have to leave now." Merlin replied adamantly. Hopefully Kilgharrah hadn't wondered of off too far. It would only be a couple hours until Camelot's army made it to Magonsaete. They didn't have time to waste.

Suddenly the wind picked up, clothes and hair were flapping in the wind. The druids pointed at the dragon with wonder and curiosity. A dragon was considered a symbol of infinite knowledge and great intelligence. Kilgharrah landed with a thump. "You called, little warlock."

"Yes. We need to head back towards Magonsaete. Uther is already on his way there." Merlin explained as he rushed towards dragon and climbed up on to his back.

"Get off that dragon now." Stomping over Arthur yelled. "You don't even have control of your magic yet" he said to try and get it through his manservant's head.

"If we wait too long unnecessary lives may be lost." Merlin argued back. "It will take a while to get there any ways." The prince grumbled but climbed up on to the dragon anyways.

"Wait for me." Gwaine ran so he didn't by accidentally get left behind. He scrambled up behind the other two.

"Thanks so much for your help." Merlin thanked the druids from the back of the dragon. The whole camp had gathered to say good bye.

"It was a pleasure helping you Emrys." The Elder bowed at the neck to show his respect.

"I'll come back and visit if I survive this whole thing." Merlin called back as the dragon took to the air.

"You will!" A small druid boy waved and yelled after the retreating figures. They could just hear his voice over the wind.

"He sounds a lot more confident than I feel." Gwaine said with confusion.

Merlin smiled. "He's a seer, so it gives me great hope." The knights shuffled uncomfortably at hearing that.

...

They flew through the clouds. From the sky they could see an army of blue marching towards an army of red. Faces were indistinguishable from this height but Arthur could still tell which one was his father.

Kilgharrah swooped down with a roar. Landing in the middle of the two armies. The soldiers and knights brandished their weapons in fear at the sight of the beast. Only noticing once the figures started to climb off that there was actually people riding the dragon.

Uther knew that the boy was the last dragon lord so he wasn't surprised to see the magical creature here. Squinting at the three figures he was surprised to recognized the other two just as well. "Arthur!" The king yelled at the sight of his son. Stomping over to confront him.

"My Lord." Arthur nodded nervously at his fast approaching father. He'd completely disobeyed him by leaving to find Merlin. He approached him nervously.

Merlin turned his attention from observing the Camelot soldiers to the Dyfred side. He knew that Arthur had Uther under control.

Gwrthfyr frowned at the sight of his sorcerer. He had been livid when he'd been informed of the boy's escape. 'How could the soldiers have let the prince of Camelot sneak in and steel his prize possession' he thought. In a fit of rage he'd destroyed the blue tent. "Don't look so smug. You aren't free of me yet."Gwrthfyr commanded the boy to perform a spell and nothing happened. Looking down at his chest in confusion making sure he was wearing the key.

Merlin smirked, he pulled the collar and threw it at the kings feet. When Gwrthfyr saw the broken collar he snarled. "You bastard."

"You have no control over me anymore." Merlin said with confidence. "Give it up and go home. Turn back."

"Never. We can take Camelot's army with or without you." Gwrthfyr said with furry. "My sorcerers will over power you."

"Magic users!" Merlin address the small unit. "You've given your loyalty to the wrong side. Leave and I will forget your betrayal of the ways of the old religion. If you don't, you will face my wrath." Merlin said leaking his dragon lord power into his voice.

Camelot gawked as all the sorcerers started to leave. They disappeared back into the woods one by one.

"Get back here!" Gwrthfyr yelled at the retreating figures. He knew they'd only joined him because of the boy but he had hoped they would stick to the contract they'd signed. He should've had the boy put a curse on it while he had the chance.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Your people have done nothing wrong." Merlin announced more towards the army than the king. It wasn't the citizens fault that their ruler was selfish.

Gwrthfyr army stood no chance against the boy without the sorcerers backup. He had to think of an idea and quick. "Single Combat!"

Merlin's eyes widened, he hadn't expected the king to ask for that. There was an honor code in battle that if someone called for single combat to end a battle before it starts, you had to concede. "You know I can beat any sorcerer you can come up with?" He stated as a fact.

"No magic, just sword and strength." Gwrthfyr knew it was the only way they had a chance.

Merlin frowned. "You're only doing this so that you can get me out of the way!"

The prince put a hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down. He had overheard the conversation the former captor and captive were having. "State your terms." Arthur commanded with his leader voice.

"You can still name the boy your champion but no magic may be used." Gwrthfyr smirked at seeing his sorcerers furry.

"If we win, you have to leave and never attack Camelot or its allies again." Arthur commanded.

"If I win, I get the boy back." Gwrthfyr said with glee.

Merlin felt the prince's hand clutch at his shoulder like he was afraid he was going to be snatched away. He thought for a second before saying "Deal."

Arthur was just about to state that Merlin wasn't something to be traded; he wasn't a thing or a piece of land. Swinging his man servant around to face him. "No Merlin. We aren't bargaining your freedom. He has to ask for something else."

"It's the only way he'll fully agree. You know that if you disagree with his terms he gets to ask for two things. This way hundreds don't have to die. If I do this no one gets hurt." Merlin argued back.

Arthur glared at him for his stubbornness. Snapping his head towards the Dyfred king. "I accept the duty of being Camelot's champion."

"Agreed. Tonight at sundown we fight." Gwrthfyr smiled as he signaled for his army to retreat. "You can keep the collar. You'll be wearing it again soon enough." Gwrthfyr smirked as he threw the metal choker back at the sorcerer before he turned to leave.

That turned out better than he could have ever expected considering the circumstance. If his champion won not only would he get his sorcerer back but the prince would be dead and Camelot's future would be doomed.

.

Merlin smacked himself in the face. "Arthur no! Why'd you do that?" He clutched at the princes arm.

"Like I'm going to trust your freedom to anyone else." Arthur looked at him heatedly. Merlin knew there was no arguing with his master at this moment.

"Arthur!" Uther yelled as he stomped over with his hands in fists. "You aren't doing this. I won't risk the future of Camelot on a whim." His son was a great fighter but he was also half the size of the Dyfred champion.

"Yeah, just let Percival do it, he can take him." Gwaine suggested. He found it weird to be agreeing with the king for once.

"Listen to the halfwit." Uther snapped at his son. "Let your knight take your place in the fight."

"No, the most I'll do is name him as my second." Arthur denied his father. "I can do this."

...

They were led to a tent to prepare for the fight. The prince was provided with some armor since he'd left his back in the forest. Merlin grumbled to himself as he helped Arthur get into the armor. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"It has to be me ." Arthur argued back as he looked straight ahead.

"Why? Give me one good reason it has to be you?" Merlin asked in frustration as he poked him in the chest. Since he was already wearing his breast plate the prince didn't feel it.

Arthur wasn't sure how to put his feelings into words. Grabbing Merlin by his neckerchief he pulled him forward till their noses were touching.

"Wha..?" Merlin started saying in confusion.

"Shut up." Arthur said before pulling him into a heated kiss. Merlin was stiff at first so the prince just held his lips to the other boys until he relaxed. He let go of the fabric and ran his hand through his dark locks. Running his tongue over Merlin's closed lips, he asked for permission to enter. He sighed in delight when the boy opened his mouth under his.

Merlin was shocked to have the prince pounce on him like this. He had feelings for Arthur for a long time now. He just never expected them to be returned because of Gwen. He'd accepted they would only have friendship between them.

Eventually they had to part because they ran out f breath. Standing with their foreheads touching catching their breath.

"Your mine." Arthur panted.

"What?" Merlin asked confused. Not enough oxygen had returned to his brain to fully compute what the blonde had said.

"That's why it has be me doing this. Your mine, I won't let anyone else have you. You and all your powers." Arthur spoke very possessive words. The warlock tensed up, Arthur berated himself for his poor wording. It made it sound like he only wanted Merlin for his powers. He reminded himself about how he was thinking earlier Merlin wasn't an object to be traded or possessed. "What I meant is, I can't live without you, so if I have to, I won't." He looked deep into the blue eyes.

Merlin gawked at the princes words. "That's suicidal." He couldn't believe that he meant that much to the prince. His master who always called him useless and incompetent. "You can't risk your life for my freedom."

"You're worth it." Arthur stroked his cheek. He couldn't help but lean in and steel a kiss from those surprised lips. He could die within the next hour and he was going to make the most of it. Merlin melted beneath him. The kiss grew more heated and he clutched the slender boy to his chest.

"Ow." Merlin said as he ripped his lips from the prince's and pushed him away. "You're still wearing your armor." He rubbed his shoulder in pain. "I think I got stabbed by your shoulder guard."

Arthur sighed at the fact Merlin had completely ruined the mood. He wouldn't be his manservant if he didn't though. He never wanted Merlin to change. He loved him quirks and all but he wasn't ready to say that yet. Taking off his gloves he cupped Merlin's cheeks in both his hands "I'll be more careful this time."

Merlin sighed as he looked into the princes heated eyes. He leaned in and closed the gap between them being careful to keep his body away from the sharp edges of the armor. Arthur slowed the kiss to a less frenzied pace and kissed him sweetly. Note to self, armor was not something nice to make out in.

They flew apart when the tent door was opened. Arthur was worried it would be his father but when he looked up he was met with Gwaine's wide eyes. He wasn't sure if this was good or bad until the knight smirked. Definitely worse than his father.

Gwaine gawked at the sight of them. There could be no mistaking what he just saw the two of them doing. Arthur's lips were pink and swollen, Merlin's hair was a mess and he was as red as a tomato in his embarrassment. "What were you two doing in here? Hmmm" He asked with his hands on his hips.

"Nothing." Merlin immediately said.

"That was not nothing. Gwaine looked at the prince with an impressed expression. "I can't believe you finally had the nerve to do it."

"Why'd you come in here in the first place?" Arthur asked annoyed at the interruption.

"I came to tell you the fight starts in ten minutes. I was getting antsy because you haven't showed up yet and was wondering what was taking you so long." Gwaine replied. "I can see why you were distracted now," He smirked at Merlin who looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Crap." Arthur grabbed his sword and was just about to dash out when he turned back to Merlin. "Gwaine do you think you could leave?"

"Not a chance." Gwaine knew what was coming.

Arthur sighed at the predictable response. "Turn around then."

"Arthur, please..." Merlin started one last ditch effort to get him to step down and let someone else fight.

"Shush." Arthur pulled Merlin into one last deep kiss before he had to leave. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get to do this again. Pulling away he looked into the boys deep worried blue eyes.

"You have two minutes." Gwaine reminded them.

Merlin grabbed his hands and tugged his gloves back on. "Good luck. You better not die on me. I've put too much work into keeping you alive for this to end."

"Dying would be an in convenience for me too." Arthur leaned in and pecked Merlin on the lips right in front of the knight, pulling back he marched out of the tent.

Merlin blinked in surprise at the farewell. He wasn't used to all this kissing yet between them yet. What was he to Arthur now?

He flushed when Gwaine giving him a thumbs up.

**... TBC **


	28. Good Luck With That

This has actually been ready to post since last week so I'm not sure why I haven't yet. I actually officially graduated last Thursday so I'm just relieved I don't have to worry about that anymore. Been dealing with my dad asking me when I was going to get a job.

Been working on some other fanfictions also. Wrote some one shots if you want to check out my Impulses stories. Been working on my Harry Potter story which is also almost done. I also sat down one day and wrote out the whole slave story I wanted to do. It's all point form but I have a beginning, middle, and an end. Which is more than I usually have when I begin them.

There should only be about two more chapters to this which makes me kind of sad. The conclusion and epilogue. Have most of it written out already just need to write the last scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Deviner Captive<strong>

_"Good luck with that"_

**...**

Uther was pacing when his son showed up. "What took you so long?" The king had already had Percival suite up to fight. His snappishness was to hide his disappointed to see his son since he was almost hoping that he wouldn't show up. He couldn't take losing his only son and heir.

"It took Merlin awhile to put my armor on." Arthur replied as he adjusted his gloves. Luckily he had enough control not to let the blush spread across his face when he thought about what they were really doing.

"That boy is useless. I don't know why I even assigned him as your manservant in the first place." Hearing his father complain about Merlin's incompetence made it feel like old times. Before it was discovered that his simple bumbling manservant was an all powerful sorcerer. Warlock he corrected himself, whatever, Merlin was the exact opposite of being simple.

"Showing up at the last second. I expected more from you Prince Arthur." Gwrthfyr walked up to them and spoke. Arthur glared at the Dyfred king. Merlin showed up beside him and put a hand on his arm for support. He didn't like the way that the other man looked at his manservant. "My champion is already waiting for you in the centre of the ring."

Arthur looked and saw that the behemoth of a man was waiting in full armor that had a large blue feather sticking out of the helmet. He couldn't put this off any long. Pulling his helmet on he felt Merlin give his arm one last squeeze before letting go. The prince marched to the middle of the ring to stand in front of the other champion.

"Remember the terms are no use of magic, no enchanted items included." Altoris announced reminding them of the rules.

Arthur was surprised when Merlin was suddenly beside him tugging at his sword. "I'll just take this then."

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked then he realized what the action meant. "You've had me walking around with an enchanted sword without my knowledge." Arthur sighed.

"I had you pull this sword from a stone in the middle of the woods. What did you think I meant when I said it would make all the difference. It has ruins carved into the blade. It's kind of obvious." Merlin replied back with a roll of his eyes. He was sure that if he could see the princes face he would be glaring at him right now.

"Really an enchanted sword, Merlin." Arthur shook his head.

"Uther has also used it at one point." Merlin revealed while pointing to Camelot's king who was standing with his arms crossed nearby.

"I did not." Uther snapped at the accusation. He wasn't happy to hear that his son had been walking around with a magical item for months. He'd never even suspected the weapon was more than just a normal sword.

"Yes you did. I had this sword made when the Black Knight challenged Arthur to a duel to the death. Tristan was a wreath and not alive at all so there was no way for him to win without some help. I managed to do some research and came across a passage about a blade blessed by dragon fire. So Kilgharrah breathed fire on it and told me, not to let it fall into anyone's hands but Arthur's, in the end though Uther took his place in the fight. So I ended up throwing it into a lake but then..."

"We don't have time for the life of a sword right now." Uther growled cutting the boy off in his ramble. He remembered that occurrence now. When he'd shown up to the armory and found the boy preparing the sword for his sons use. He'd said the sword was a fine one and he'd use it for the fight.

"The point is this sword was made to kill the undead. I used it to defeat Morgana's Immortal army, was what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted." Merlin had the audacity to shoot a glare at the king. "I'm not sure if it would do anything to a normal person. " Merlin revealed. Then turned to the Dyfred champion." You aren't immortal are you?"

"No." The confused man answered with a raised eyebrow.

"It might be fine to use it then." Merlin shrugged and held the sword out for the prince to take back.

"I don't think so." Altoris stepped between them to stop the transaction. "It goes against the terms of the duel. Nothing that's been enchanted."

Merlin pulled the sword back towards himself. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said anything." He scratched his head.

"No you should've." Arthur crossed his arms in frustration. "What am I going to use then." He knew for a fact that none of his other swords had been brought from the army. He hated using unfamiliar weapons.

"Here. You can use mine." Percival held out his sword for the prince to take. "It's all sharpened anyway just in case I needed to step in." Arthur took the sword and tested the weight. It was then he remembered that when Percival's sword had broken that he'd given him one of his old ones. So at least that problem was solved.

"Clear the field." Altoris announced. Everyone moved to their sides leaving just the two champions . they shook a hands and then each took ten paces away from each other. "Ready, begin."

They circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move. The Dyfred champion took the first wing and Arthur blocked the attack. He could feel his feet slide back under the force of the swing. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fight the way he usually would. It wasn't his strength that would win this fight but his ingenuity.

Merlin was ringing his hands from the side lines. When it looked like the prince was going to be hit he tried to run forward but Gwaine stopped him. "He's doing fine. Don't worry." Gwaine said as he pinned him to his chest.

When the man next attacked Arthur dodged instead of blocked. Swing after swing he just moved out of the way instead of trying to attack himself. Leaving the behemoth a panting mess. Arthur was still in pretty good shape and he decided to make his move then.

The behemoth threw off his helmet in frustration because he found it hard to breath. His wings became more messy. The prince easily side stepped the attacks.

With one powerful swing Arthur knocked the sword out of the large man's hands and swung at his feet making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. Placing his sword at his throat. "Do you yield?" Arthur asked. He didn't want to kill the man who was just doing his duty.

"He does not!" Yelled Gwrthfyr from the side lines. How could they have lost? His champion was more than twice as big as the prince.

Arthur ignored the Dyfred king and looked at the man on the ground for his answer. The man nodded and he removed his sword from his throat. Offering a hand Arthur helped the large man off the ground. They shook with respect for each other.

Camelot cheered loudly for their prince's victory. Arthur turned to his people and waved like he had just won a tournament. Turning his attention back to the true loser of the fight. "Pack your camp up and head back to your kingdom." Arthur commanded the king of Dyfred. "Your champion has lost."

Gwrthfyr growled in the back of his throat.

When Gwaine was sure the fight was over and Merlin wouldn't get in the way he let the boy go.

Merlin immediately pushed his way through the crowd and made his way towards Arthur. He threw his arms around his neck. " You prat. Don't ever do anything like that again. " He said with affection and relief.

"I'll try not to." Arthur replied as he returned the hug. He froze when he heard a voice behind him say his name. Letting go of Merlin he turned and met his father's narrowed eyed look.

"We need to talk." Uther commanded before turning on his heel. Arthur winced knowing this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. He squeezed Merlin's hands. "Now!" His father snapped when he realized that his son didn't immediately follow.

"Good luck with that." Merlin said with a sarcastic tone. Knowing that it wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

.

They entered the kings tent.

Uther poured himself some whine and took a swig. "I'm proud of you for winning the fight, you did well." He took a seat in an ornate chair and wooden desk he'd had the servants bring.

"But..?" Arthur asked, knowing his father was getting somewhere.

"The boy will not be coming back with us." Uther said adamantly. He could see his sons face cloud over at the news. " Magic is still illegal and I won't except him under my roof. If he steps foot back in the kingdom, I will have no choice but to execute him."

"I'm not asking for the magical community or even a druid camp. I'm just asking you to make an exception for one man." Arthur argued back. He couldn't imagine Camelot without Merlin in it. Just the past couple weeks had shown him how drab a future that would be. "Merlin's been living under your roof for years and all he ever did was protect us. I can vouch for him that he would never do anything to harm Camelot."

"No. That's how it would start. You let one go and that leads to thousands more." Uther snapped back. He felt like he was losing control of his only heir and he'd been corrupted by the boy.

Slamming his hands down on the desk, Arthur snapped. " I can't except that."

"Too bad." Uther replied coolly. "I'm not changing my mind.

Arthur stormed out of the tent growling under his breath at his father's stubbornness.

.

All Merlin had done since Arthur had left with his father was think. Even though they'd won and everything should be good now, something didn't feel right. There was something he was missing. He always got this feeling when Camelot was going to be attacked by a sorcerer and he was getting it now. But why?

The prince came stomping over to his position by one of the fire pits. "How did it go?" Merlin asked. When Arthur hunched his shoulders in defeat Merlin knew it couldn't be good. Discretely he took the prince's hand in his. "What's wrong?"

Arthur didn't know what to tell Merlin. His father was so stubborn in his ways he thought it would be impossible to get him to change his mind unless something big happened. How was he supposed to tell Merlin he couldn't return to Camelot? He couldn't, not after all he went through to get Merlin back. He would find a way to change his father's mind or he wouldn't be going back either. That would change his father's mind fast.

"Arthur..." Uther clamped up when he saw who his son was with. He'd followed Arthur's retreating figure hoping to sort this whole matter out. Judging by the boys open face he had not been informed yet of what their conversation had consisted of. His son's expression spoke of what he thought of him right now.

"I don't want to talk anymore." Arthur snapped at his father. Grabbing Merlin's hand he started to pull him behind as he stalked away. "You need to help me out of my armor."

"I'm not finished with you yet." Uther gave chase.

The knights and soldiers suddenly became quite which they all noticed. Looking around they saw why. The enemy king was walking towards their figures.

Arthur subconsciously placed Merlin's figure behind him protecting him from the other kings sight.

"I just came to tell you I'm leaving." Gwrthfyr had come to their side of camp to inform them of that fact before turning on his heel to leave. He really couldn't stand being around these people another second. All that work had resulted in nothing. How could his plan have failed?

"Wait!" Merlin yelled as he pushed past the two royals. "You contacted Morgana didn't you?" The Dyfred king nodded back. "What happened to her? I expected her to make an appearance but there has been no sight of her."

Uther froze when he heard his daughters name mentioned. He was hoping that she didn't have a hand in this for once. It appears he was asking too much.

"This was originally her idea to attack one of Camelot's allies to force Uther to break the treaty." Gwrthfyr revealed with a sigh. Some how he felt it was the witches fault his plan had failed. It was going so well until he followed her advice. This move was too ambitious too fast. It had caused him to lose control of his pawn, and with it the battle.

Merlin felt his heart sink. " Crap." He grabbed his hair in realization.

"What?" Arthur asked confused what was going on. This wasn't new information so what was he reacting that way for.

"I just realized something." Merlin said. " Morgana's attacking Camelot right at this second. This was a trap all along."

"How do you know this?" Uther asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Just deduction. Morgana suggests a plan that gets Uther and almost all the knights and soldiers out of the kingdom, leaving Camelot practically defenseless." Merlin explained why he suspected this.

A silence grew surrounding his announcement of what be happening back in Camelot.

"I have to go." Merlin suddenly exclaimed and ran out of the circle of people.

Arthur blinked in surprise. "Merlin." He called after his manservant. "Merlin!" He ran in the same direction his manservant had run off in. He found him climbing onto the dragon's back. "I'm coming with you." Arthur declared.

"No, you're just going to get in the way." Merlin exclaimed. Morgana would take his full attention to beat. She was the only magic user that he could name that even came close to his powers. Having Arthur there would just be a distraction.

"I'm coming with you." Arthur said with no argument as he climbed up behind Merlin on the dragon and slid his hands around his slim waist. "She has soldiers too. We'll take care of them and leave Morgana and Morgause to you, ok."

"Stubborn prat." Merlin turned his head to look at his prince. Their cheeks brushed they were so close.

"We're coming too!" Gwaine yelled as he ran to catch up. Followed by Elyan and Percival. They clambered up onto the dragon.

"Let's go." Kilgharrah took off in the direction of Camelot. The knights who hadn't ridden the dragon before held on for dear life.

**...TBC**


	29. Rain and Lightning

Sorry I forgot to post this. I had this chapter ready before the previous one but I wanted to wait a couple days before I posted this because more people seem to read it if you do. The next chapter is actually the last one which makes me sad. I have most of it written already so Deviner Captive will be done within the next week.

Today is actually my Birthday and I'm turning 23. Born June 15, 1991.

It is also Father's Day. Every couple years my birthday lands on it and I have to share my day with my dad. Only realized last week that this was one of those years. At least their is a double reason to celebrate. let everyone eat cheese cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Deviner Captive<strong>

_Rain and Lightning_

**...**

They landed in the field where they fought Kilgharrah all those years ago so as not to be spotted by Morgana.

"I'll be around if you need me, young warlock." The dragon's deep voice spoke.

"Thank you Kilgharrah. Stay out of sight till then." Merlin smiled at his kin. The dragon took off causing capes and hair to blow in the strong wind.

"Camelot is so far away." Elyan complained. "How are we going to get there?"

"We'll walk of course." Merlin exclaimed as he started off in the direction of the city. The knights shot looks of disbelief at each other. Not wanting the boy to get to far away they ran to catch up.

"How do we even know if Morgana's actually here?" Arthur asked as they made their way closer to their destination. They could just see the towers of Camelot from their position. Their was no smoke in the sky and everything looked normal.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. We'll have to sneak in through the back." Merlin suggested. He headed off the path and into the forest. They had to dodge around trees and the ground was muddy because it had rained recently. It didn't make the ground very sturdy to walk on so there was a lot of feet sliding.

Arthur started to pant from the exertion. He had to grab onto trees to help him make it up a hill. Armor was not meant for long walks like this. It didn't help that it was a pushing the middle of the summer. He glared at the back of the warlocks head as he effortlessly walked ahead of them, not even breaking a sweat. "Don't you wish we had horses." Arthur panted as they walked up another hill. "It would be so much quicker."

"It's good for you to get some exercise." Merlin said sarcastically over his shoulder.

"Not another word." Arthur look at the back of his manservant's head in annoyance. He just knew what his manservant wanted to say.

"I'm just saying that if you didn't go everywhere on horseback, that you might be in better shape." Merlin replied with a smirk from far ahead of all the armor clad knights. He stopped to wait for them to catch up.

"Hey, I'm having just as much trouble." Gwaine complained from just behind the prince.

"You just need to stop drinking so much ale." Merlin poked the common knight in his stomach once he reached his position. "Your body may be able to handle it now, but if you aren't careful you're going to end up with a beer gut." He did a hand movement in front of his own trim stomach to represent a bulge.

Gwaine just thought it looked like he was pregnant.

They started to walk again.

Merlin ended up tripping over a branch because he wasn't paying attention to the ground. "At least I know for sure that your clumsiness wasn't a front, at all." Arthur mocked as he helped him up.

"I have better things to concentrate on than where I'm going." Merlin replied as he brushed the dirt off his outfit with a smirk. "Come on. We're almost there." Merlin exclaimed as he pushed through some bushes. He remembered how many times he had sneaked back into Camelot this way before.

"Finally." The knight's sighed in relief when the castle wall came into view ahead.

"This way." Merlin walked along the stone wall until he came to the grate. "Stand back." The knights looked at each other before taking steps away to get out of harm's way. The warlock whispered a spell under his breath and instantly the grate was blasted off the stone.

Their mouths dropped open. The knights hadn't actually seen the manservant perform any magic till this moment.

"That was harder than I remember it being." Merlin mumbled to himself and wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead. Usually he could perform that spell effortlessly but this time he felt a dip in his energy, It actually made him feel tired.

"Are you all right?" Arthur put a hand on the boys shoulder. He noticed the strain the spell had had on his manservant. "You aren't back up to your full strength yet." he stated with narrowed eyes.

"I'll be fine." Merlin knocked the hand off his shoulder defensively. "We don't have the time to wait around for me to recover." He climbed into the passage to get away before Arthur convinced him otherwise.

Arthur frowned at the reaction but he knew there would be no arguing with Merlin. He'd always put others needs before himself. "Self sacrificing idiot." He grumbled under his breath as he followed his manservant into the tunnel.

They knights chose not to comment on the disagreement as they followed them into the dark tunnel. Percival had to lean down or risk hitting his head because he was too tall for the tunnel.

"I wish we had a light." Elyan exclaimed as he tried not to run into anyone because they couldn't see where everyone else was. Case in point he walked directly into Percival's back. "Sorry." The large knight grunted in acknowledgement.

Suddenly the passage way illuminated by a pale blue light. "Problem solved."

"Put that out!" Arthur cuffed his manservant lightly on the back of his head in reprimand. "You're not fully recovered yet. You need to save all of your energy for your fight."

"Fine." Merlin huffed as he distinguished the light throwing them back into darkness.

They continued to shuffle carefully until they turned a bend in the path and they could see the outline of a shield that was letting light leak through its cracks. Merlin pushed the open and they all climbed out after him into the armory. "Coast seems to be clear." The room was dark and most of the weapons seem to be still in its place.

"Where do you think Morgana is?" Gwaine asked generally.

"She's more than likely in the throne room." Arthur spoke up as he swung the door open and peaked out into the hall way. "Morgana never could resist sitting on the throne."

"Once we take out Morgana everything should be ok." Gwaine said to comfort himself.

"Don't forget Morgause." Merlin reminded them that they had more than one sorceress to worry about.

They made their way out into the hall way and snuck along the wall. Hiding in a side passage when they heard footsteps. When the purple cloaks swished past them they knew that Merlin had been right. Morgana had taken over once more.

"What do you think happened to the guards and knight's we left behind?" Elyan asked once the coast was clear. Lancelot had volunteered to stay behind because he didn't want Gwen to be left unprotected.

"I think they're in the dungeon. Which one of you wants to go and break them out?" Merlin whispered. It was his job to get Morgana. He was worried about Gaius, Gwen and Lancelot though. Hoping they managed to escape instead of being captured.

"We'll all go." Elyan gestured to all of the knights. "We could use the back up." He was referring to all the knights and guards that were left behind to protect the city. Not enough against Morgana it would seem though.

"I'm coming with you." Arthur stepped closer to the warlock.

The emotion the prince put behind the words Merlin knew he wasn't talking about freeing people from the dungeon. "No Arthur." Merlin put his hand on his hips. " I need my full concentration to take out Morgana and Morgues, having you there will just distract me."

Arthur glowered at his manservant. "I'm not going to leave you alone to take down two powerful sorceress' by yourself." They glared at each other.

"Time to give the two some alone time." Gwaine herded the other two knights down the hall way. He knew where this conversation was headed. Soon it was just the warlock and the prince left alone in the hallway.

"I'll be too worried about you if you come." Merlin said adamantly.

"I won't be able to concentrate on what I'm doing with you out of my eye sight." Arthur replied back. He always felt like if his manservant wasn't in yelling distance he was getting in trouble. Now that he knew he was more than just a servant he still felt that way. It actually made him worry more. A warlock could get in a lot more trouble. Arthur pulled him in for a kiss.

Merlin melted under his hold. When they leaned back for air he was a little dazed. "Your still not coming."

The prince groaned in defeat. "Don't be too reckless." He warned.

"Me, reckless, never." Merlin said with good humor. He smiled and leaned in to give the prince one last kiss before dashing off to the throne room.

Arthur sighed and went to follow the direction his knights had disappeared in.

...

Merlin snuck into the balcony above the throne room. He saw the familiar sight of Morgana on the throne. This was the second time in a few months that the ex-ward had managed to take over Camelot. Observing the occupants of the room he noticed that Morgause was absent.

He noticed that the sorceress seemed to be waiting for something. She was tapping her polished nails on the arm of the throne. Watching the light move across the floor as time moved forward and the suns location moved.

Suddenly Morgana's eyes snapped to his position. With a flash of her eyes he was flying off the balcony. He hit the stone floor of the throne room with an oomph. With shaky legs he push himself back up to his feet. 'Well, that was a good start.' Merlin thought sarcastically to himself.

"Well if it isn't the bane of my existence." Morgana sat back further in her throne while the guards went into the attack position.

"How'd you know I was there?" Merlin asked confused. He hadn't made ant noise to give his position away.

"I saw it in a vision. I knew you were coming days before now." Morgana revealed with a smirk. "I had enough sense of mind to note the time of day."

"The shadows?" Merlin said contemplatively. So he didn't have the element of surprise that he was hoping for. He knew that the seers visions only showed small things so she didn't know everything. Arthur and the other knights were safe for now. "You don't know the outcome of this fight." The warlock said with confidence.

"I'm confident that I can beat you." Morgana replied with spite in her voice. Before she knew he was one of them she wanted to kill Merlin for what he'd done. Now she was furious when she thought of all the times he must have ruined well thought out plans without their knowledge. "As if a servant with a few tricks could beat me."

"I can't allow you to continue this." Merlin announced. With a flash of his eyes the guards flew back into the walls. It caused the sorceress to frown and stand up to her feet. He could hear the sound of her heels click on the stone floor as she moved closer to his position.

"Your powers may be great but you aren't powerful enough to take me out." She hadn't even begun to guess the extent of Merlin's abilities. Morgana sent a fire ball at him and he caught it. Her eyes widened when Merlin threw her attack back at her. She had to throw herself out of the way knowing she'd have no chance to repeat the feat he performed.

"How's that even possible." Morgana snapped once she made it back to her feet.

"I'm Emrys." Merlin revealed. He'd never felt comfortable when the druids said he was destined to be the most powerful sorcerer ever. Never really understanding what they meant until now. Merlin was able to do things that other magic users could only ever dream of.

Morgana screamed and the room shook with her anger. "You can't be!" The sorceress' attacks became more frantic in her anger. She started to become sloppy and left many openings for him. She shot another fire ball at him since it was the strongest attack.

Merlin's hands shot up and the air seemed to shimmer blue around him. He decided to follow Arthur's example and he waited for Morgana to tire herself out. Using only shield charms that didn't require a lot of power and dodging when it was physically possible. Morgana's breathing was harsh and her attacks had slowed to trickles.

It looked like he was going to easily win until Morgause showed up with more soldiers. He wasn't strong enough yet to take on two people at once. The fight he'd just participated in took up most of his energy. His power wasn't back at full strength.

Merlin hissed in pain when he was hit in the side while he was concentrated on the other sister. He turned back to see Morgana smirk. She wasn't strong enough to kill but she still had enough power left to wound him. She threw another fire ball aiming at his head.

The warlock threw himself out of the way causing himself to fall to the ground. He felt something dig into his side. Reaching into his jacket and pulled out the collar that had locked away his powers. When Morgana stomped over and reached down to grab him by the front of his shirt he snapped the collar around her neck.

Morgana gasped and stumbled back away from him. "What did you do?" she grabbed at her neck. "It's gone." She mumbled to herself. The collar had locked Morgana's powers away from her use so she was only as good as a normal human.

Merlin pulled himself back up to his feet placing his hand over his burnt side. With Morgana neutralized he was able to focus his full attention on Morgause. The blonde was glaring daggers at him with her eyes. He moved into an attack position ready for it.

When Morgana realized her magic was locked away from her use she growled. Grabbing a sword from a nearby knight. She was going to run Merlin through the back while he was distracted but another sword blocked her. Turning to see the culprit she growled. "Arthur."

"Morgana." Arthur replied as he pushed her back away from Merlin's position. He couldn't imagine if he'd showed up a second too late. He'd only got partway down the hall away from the warlock when he got a really bad feeling. Turning on his heel he ran towards the throne room.

Morgana growled and slashed at his chest. Arthur managed to block the attack easily. He remember how good his half sister was with a sword. The blades clanged as they tried to disarm the other. This was way harder than the champion fight he had fought in earlier that day.

Merlin managed to block almost everything that the high priestess was throwing at him. A few attacks managed to graze his arms and legs. He was slowly being pushed back though. His powers felt weaker by the minute.

The master and servant both ended up standing back to back, facing their respective opponent.

"I told you were going to be needing me." Arthur jested as he blocked an attack and tried to push her away from the warlock. He knew that if Morgana saw an opening to injure Merlin she would.

He rushed her with his full force. their blades clashed. Morgana left her side open and Arthur hesitated in taking it. She was still his sister no matter what she had done. Thinking about killing her and actually doing it were two different things. Arthur hissed in pain when her blade managed to slice through his upper arm. She had no misgivings about injuring him if that smirk of accomplishment on Morgan's face was true.

Morgana was just as dangerous with a sword as she was with magic.

Merlin just managed to throw up a shield when Morgues threw another powerful meant to kill, he felt his feet slide against the force. He couldn't do this much longer. Merlin never enjoyed killing but he knew that he couldn't allow Morgause to live if he ever wanted Camelot to be left alone. Preparing himself he spoke a spell that he'd only once used before. It was only fitting.

Raising his hand towards the ceiling he called upon the elements.

Dark clouds started to form and thunder rolled. Everyone looked up in surprise when it started to rain indoors. It was something they'd never seen done before. Merlin's eyes flashed gold as a ball of lightning rained down from the ceiling and struck the sorceress dead on.

All that was left behind was a pile of ash.

Morgause and Morgana's men ran for their life's. Knowing the battle to be lost before it ever really begun. They let them leave not having the energy to give chase right now.

Merlin slumped to the floor in exhaustion. His clothes were soaked through from the rain he had conjured. That last spell had taken all of his energy to complete. He knew that nothing less was going to take Morgues out. Lightning seemed to be the only way to take out a high priestess of the old religion.

Arthur's sword stopped its momentum when Morgana collapse to the ground in tears. With her sister dead all of the fight had left her. He didn't have the drive to hurt her anymore when she was already so broken. He noticed Merlin's collapsed form then. Running over he slid to kneel beside him. The rain soaking into his breaches. Collecting his slim body to his chest and shook it. "Merlin, come on. Open your eyes."

"Arthur?" Merlin's eyes peeled open. His eyelids felt like they weighed a thousand pounds.

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked, pushing his wet hair out of his face. Searching his manservant for any fatal injuries. Other than the burn on his side he didn't see any worrying wounds.

"Tired." Merlin slurred. All his energy had been sucked dry from him.

Arthur sighed in relief that Merlin had just overexerted himself. "You can go to sleep." He nodded that it was ok. The warlock's blue eyes closed and his breathing evened out. He hugged the unconscious boy closer to his chest.

The throne room doors banged open.

"Someone call for reinforcements?" Gwaine asked sarcastically with his sword in the air. He dropped it when he observed the rooms occupants and current state of health. "We missed the whole battle didn't we?"

"Yeah." Arthur said around a dry throat. Suddenly he was parched and ready to drop to sleep right then and there. Just like Merlin had already succumbed to.

"Out of the way." Gaius pushed himself to the front of the crowd of soldiers and servants that had been rescued from the dungeon. He stalked quickly over to their position and practically pushed the prince out of the way to get to his ward. "Let me see him." The physician fretted over the boy. He checked his temperature and pulled up his shirt. Tutting to himself about how the boy was going to give him a heart attack.

Arthur huffed after being pushed out of the way. He was injured too. The blood from the cut on his arm was dripping on the ground. 'What am I, chopped liver?' He thought to himself. He knew that Gaius had a right to act this way. He hadn't seen his ward in weeks and the first time they are reunited Merlin's unconscious and injured.

"Help me get these two to back to my quarters." Gaius asked Percival and Gwaine.

'Oh, so he did notice I was injured too.' Arthur thought to himself as he was helped to his feet.

Percival picked the warlock up in his strong arms. Merlin looked so small compared to his large form.

"What about her?" Gwaine asked pointing towards the distraught sorceress as he helped the prince to his feet.

"Don't worry. Her magic has been bound. She's harmless as long as you keep her away from a sword." Arthur explained. "Though she does have a pretty good right hook." He said remembering a time that she had punched him back when they were still on good terms. He missed those times.

Gaius walked over and whispered a spell and stroked her black hair. "Sleep." He received shocked looks for his open use of magic.

**...TBC**


	30. Hope

Finally I have finished the last chapter. I know I said before a few weeks ago it would be finished in like a couple days but I got busy. I got hired for an illustration job so I'm spending a lot of time on it. My grandpa also died so my dad was organizing it and needed my help. So a lot of family functions I had to go to.

I'm sad that this story had ended. I will miss writing it. I already started a new one so that will be posted soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Deviner Captive<strong>

_Hope_

**...**

The physician held the door open for the injured to be brought into his chambers to be treated.

Gwaine put the prince down on a stool. "I'm going to go check that everything is settled with the sorceress."

Arthur had to lean against the table behind himself so he didn't fall over because he was starting to feel light headed.

"Morgana will not wake up for another couple hours." Gaius assured the knight.

"You can't be too careful." Gwaine exclaimed as he closed the door behind himself.

"Place him on the bed in his room." Gaius instructed Percival who was still holding the warlock in a bridal hold. The large knight carried the unconscious boy up the short flight of stairs and placed him on the mattress carefully. Instantly the boy cuddled himself into the thin sheets and sighed in contentment.

Arthur held a hand over his arm to pressure on it. He stood up wanting to follow the knight into Merlin's room. His blood steadily pumping through his fingers stopped him. He had to get treated first.

Gaius was digging for supplied when he noticed the prince standing there. "I'll take care of you first." The physician pointed to a stool for him to sit on. Gaius quickly tied a bandage to stem the flow of blood from the wound. "That'll have to do for now. I can't fully treat you until the bleeding has slowed some." Grabbing his materials he headed to the back room.

The prince followed the physician up the short flight of stairs curious to see the state the warlock was in. Arthur had been busy defending himself during the fight so he didn't get to observe everything that had happened to the other. He saw that Merlin looked peacefully asleep right now so he couldn't be too injured.

Observing his patient he noticed a large piece of the shirt was missing on his far side. "Roll him over for me." Gaius asked the knight. Percival rolled Merlin onto his uninjured side so he could see more clearly. Gaius leaned closer to examine the burn. "I need to remove his shirt to see better." They tried to pull the shirt over the warlocks head but he groaned in pain.

"We'll just have to cut it off." Arthur exclaimed at the pained sounds coming from the warlock.

"He doesn't have that many shirts." The physician said to save the garment.

"I'll buy him a new one. Hand me the scissors." Arthur didn't like seeing Merlin in pain. He snipped through the blue fabric careful not to cut any skin. Once the garment was fully removed he winced when he saw the actual burn wound that the fabric had been hiding.

He also noticed some older scars. Arthur would have to ask about them later.

Gaius looked at the wound with calculating eyes. He grabbed one of the healing pastes and smeared it over the burn.

Merlin's eyes shot open immediately fully alert. "Owe! What the fuck is that?" He yelled as he tried to inch away from his mentor knowing he was the cause.

"It's so you don't get an infection. Now hold still." The physician smeared a thick coat over the burn so the whole thing was covered.

Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the warlocks back. Merlin hid his face in his neck. At one point it felt so painful he actually bit him. Arthur had to hold in a groan in pleasure. They were not alone right now.

Gaius finally bandaged the wound after applying burn paste. "Done." He leant back to observe his work and nodded in accomplishment. "Percival help me put all of this stuff away." The physician collected his tools and handed most of them to the knight to carry. They exited the room closing the door shut behind them.

"I think you left teeth marks in my neck." Arthur complained as he rubbed at the wounded area.

"Aw, do you want me to kiss it better." Merlin straddled his hips and leaned over to mouth the skin. Their actually were teeth marks left in the skin and it would leave one hell of a hickey. Maybe he'd give the prince one of his neckerchiefs to borrow he thought to himself humorlessly.

Arthur groaned, he pulled Merlin's head up and clashed their lips together. He knew he had to be careful because they were injured. It was the first time they had been alone since the tent before the champion fight and he was taking the opportunity.

He could still hear Gaius tinkering in the other room so he knew they had to be quite so that the physician didn't over hear them. Not exactly private but there was a door between them and that was good enough for him for now.

Arthur grabbed Merlin below his hips not wanting to grip him by his wound. His hand slipped back to cup his behind. He snapped his hips up making the warlock groan in his mouth. His tongue swirled in Merlin's mouth searching to familiarize himself with every corner.

After everything they were finally together. When Merlin had been spirited away by the Dyfred king Arthur wasn't sure if he would ever see his manservant again and now they were closer than ever. Not only had they found each other again but they had both lived to see the kingdom taken back. It amazed him that they had beat the odds that were stacked against them.

"Arthur, stop." Merlin pushed him away out of breath and held him back.

"What?" The prince was confused by the rejection.

"Your bleeding." Merlin explained as he held up his hand to show the blood on it. He'd been gripping the prince by his forearms which is why he was surprised to feel warm liquid drip on him.

"Oh." Arthur looked at his arm to see that he had bled through the temporary bandages. He thought he was feeling light headed but he thought it was from the kissing.

"Come one." Merlin climbed off of him and pulled him to his feet. " He dragged the prince out into the main room. "Gaius he's bled through his bandages." He announced to the physician who was putting everything back where it came from.

"Place him on the patient bed." Gaius instructed from the far side of the room. He re-grabbed the bandages and healing solves from the cupboard. Walking over he placed everything on the work bench. Gaius examined the princes wounded arm. He ran the wet cloth over the wound to wipe the blood away so he could better see what was going on. "It's deep enough to require stitches."

"Stitches?" Arthur exclaimed with dread. He was a good sport with most wounds but he hated getting those done.

The physician opened a drawer to retrieve the materials. "My hands aren't as steady as they used to be." Gaius sighed as he struggled to string the thread through the needle. Merlin took it from his hands and did it for him. The boy went to hand it back but the old physician waved him off. "It would be better if you did it."

"Really?" Merlin raised his eye brows in surprise.

"Yeah, really?" Arthur asked apprehensively. "You want me to allow Merlin to stick a sharp piece of metal through me skin repeatedly?"

"It'll be fine. Merlin has been my ward for years. He has done this more than a few times." Gaius assured him.

Arthur trusted Merlin to do many things but this isn't one of them. "Ready?" Merlin asked, the prince nodded in consent even though he grimaced every time the needle entered and was pulled through his skin. "There done. Now you won't bleed all over the place." Arthur sighed relief that it was over. Looking at his arm he was surprised that Merlin had managed to keep the stitches even spaced apart. He was secretly impressed by his manservant's skill in the healing arts.

"Let me finish it up." Gaius shoed Merlin out of the way. Selecting the same healing salve from before he smeared it over the stitched up area.

"That burns like a bitch." Arthur snapped at the burning sensation that was slowly fading. The physician tightly wrapped the bandages around his arm.

"I told you it hurt. You thought I was just overreacting." Merlin commented from the side lines remembering his own experience with what the physician called disinfectant.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Merlin went over to answer it. On the other side there was a guard. "I just wanted to inform you that Lady Morgana has started to wake up."

"I guess I better go deal with that." The warlock sighed still exhausted.

"Don't you think about it." Gaius reprimanded his ward. "You are still recovering and should not be performing any magic until I say it is ok. You need to go back to bed."

"But what about..." Merlin pointed toward the door. It's not like they could just leave her to her own devices. Someone had to explain to the Sorceress what was going on.

"I'll go deal with Morgana." The old physician claimed as he stood up to his feet and made his way towards the door. His magic wasn't strong but it was good enough to put the women to a calming sleep again if need be. "It is strange that the bandages failed so quickly. They should have lasted another hour at least." He commented of handedly. "It was caused by the blood rushing too fast, I don't know what strenuous activity you could have been doing in that room." Gaius exclaimed with an almost sarcastic tone before he left the room.

"Do you think he knows about us?" Arthur asked self-consciously.

"He knows everything." Merlin exclaimed in complete seriousness.

...

They had ridden through the night to get back to Camelot thinking they would need reinforcements. The boy had made it sound like Morgana had taken over the castle once again. Uther imagined many thing when they arrived the next morning but an open draw bridge wasn't one of them.

At first it made him think the boy must have been bluffing until he saw clear signs of a battle recently taking place. When they moved through the lower town he was surprised to see the clean up already under way.

The soldiers were dismissed and allowed to return home. It was just Uther and Leon left.

The king rode into the castle courtyard and dismounted his horse. Servants and nobles alike hardly noticed his presence because they were so busy making repairs on the castle. Uther froze mid step when he saw a stone get floated in the air and settled back into place on the side of the castle wall that had been damaged. It looked as good as new.

"That should just do it." He could hear the familiar voice of his sons manservant say.

The voice of his son responded. "All these years of us struggling to repair damage to the castle and we had you who can repair things in minutes." They appeared around the other side of the statue.

"What are you doing here?" Uther asked as soon as he saw the warlock.

"As far as I remember I live here." Merlin replied sarcastically back at the kings response at seeing him in Camelot.

"Magic is still illegal here," Uther replied. "... but I have been kind enough to only banish you instead of sentencing you to death. You aren't suppose to enter Camelot."

"Banished?" Merlin asked wide eyed.

"Yes banished." Uther confirmed what the boy had heard. "I had this conversation with Arthur yesterday. I clearly stated that I wouldn't allow you to live in the castle anymore."

"We'll it is kind of hard to be banished without being informed that you have been." Merlin exclaimed looking pointed at the Prince.

Arthur blushed. He had hoped that he would be able to convince his father otherwise before Merlin even had to know about it.

"I'll be gone by sundown." Merlin exclaimed to the king. Turning on his heel to go pack up his things. Maybe this was his chance to go live with the druids. Hopefully in a few months the prince could convince his father to let him come back.

Arthur grabbed the warlock by the back of his neckerchief. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Let the boy leave with some dignity." Uther reprimanded his son for stopping the boy.

"He just retook the kingdom almost single handedly. We would be dead ten times over without him. Think about the good of the kingdom." Arthur tried to apply to his father's love of his people to get what he wanted.

Leon walked away from Uther's side and stood beside his prince. "I agree with Arthur. Camelot won't last long without Merlin."

"He's going to have to leave." Uther pointed at the boy with conviction.

"Then I'm going with him." Arthur snapped at his father. "Where are you going?" He asked the misplaced warlock.

"Well I was planning on going to live with the druids but I can't imagine you living out of a tent." Merlin exclaimed looking at the prince in contemplation. "I guess it's Eldor bound then."

"I'd like to see your mother again." Arthur smiled at the idea.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Uther's temper boiled as the two made plans in front of him as if they would actually happen. The king gritted his teeth. "I'll allow him to stay on a probation period. One wrong move and he is out of here." He stomped away afterwards.

"Really?" Merlin asked a smile breaking out on his face.

"Thank you father." Arthur called, smiling as the king caved in. He knew threatening to leave would work, not that he would ever actually would. At most he'd pretend to but actually just go for a short visit to see Hunith.

.

On his way back to his chambers that evening Uther took a detour. Subconsciously he made his way through the hallways until he came to stand near the guarded chambers of his ex-ward. "I wish to see my ward, now." Uther commanded.

The two guards shifted uncomfortably. They couldn't deny their king entrance. When one of them allowed Uther in, the other ran to get help. It didn't feel right to allow the king access without proper guidance.

Uther looked on in relief when he saw his daughters unconscious body laid out on her bed. The up and down movement of her chest provided comfort for him.

The guard sighed in relief when his partner arrived back with the court physician in tow.

Gaius entered and observed the king who was just quietly looking at the still body on the bed. "Sire what are you doing?"

"Is Morgana injured?" Uther asked as he looked over her condition. He couldn't see any wounds but they could be easily hidden by the sheet she was under. The only thing telling about her condition is that he could see the collar that was blocking her magic.

"No. I just put her under a magical sleep for now." Gaius announced the reason for her unconsciousness which had nothing to do with the battle.

Looking at his ward all Uther could thing about was how he had wronged her. By blood she was his daughter but he had never called her as such. He had always loved her in his own way but it wasn't enough.

His hatred of magic had driven her away from him. She must have been so scared when what he hated most had manifested in her. He could never hate her though. It may sound hypocritical that he would overlook the fact that his ward had magic but condemn everyone else but he loved her so much.

"The collar makes it so she can't use magic right?" Uther asked the physician.

Gaius furrowed his brow. "It does."

"Wake her up." Uther commanded his friend.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea, sir." Gaius shifted uncomfortably. Morgana had been very angry when he had come to speak to her. He had to put her back to sleep again.

"Do it, now." Uther commanded. "We have a lot to speak about."

...

The day after king returned back to Camelot he called a council meeting.

The old lords whispered amongst themselves. They hushed when the royal family arrived and sat at the head of the table. The whole room hushed when they noticed the magic user had slipped in behind them.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably because he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Technically he hadn't been rehired as a servant so he was unemployed. He decided to join the other servants to the side like usual. They gave him a wide berth because they weren't sure about him.

The silence was broken by one of the council men. "What is he doing here?"Lord Richard asked. "He's a sorcerer, a magic user. Hw should be in the dungeon." The old lord pointed at a wide eyed Merlin who shrunk in on himself at the accusation.

Arthur stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. The lord was just lucky he was sitting on the other side of the table so he couldn't reach him."That is enough. Merlin saved all of you and you should be groveling at his feet. If it wasn't for him you would still be under Morgause control."

Lord Richard sat back with a deep frown on his face. Arthur smirked that he had put the lord in his place. "Continue father."He sat back in his seat.

"I called you here today to talk about the rules on magic." Uther announced to the council. "The boy is still here because I have allowed him on a probation period."

"The laws on magic need to change." Arthur announced to the council; who all turned surprised eyes on the king that he was allowing this.

"In my grief I hastily sentence a whole group of people to death. It is time for a change." Uther shrugged.

"The boy will be the mediator between anything magical from now on. I will be sending him to reach out to the druids." Uther spoke while looking at Merlin pointedly so he knew he was talking about him. "I will be awarding Merlin a seat on the council."

"There are no seats left." Lord Richard pointed out motioning to the full table.

"Stand up and make an opening." Arthur demanded the lord who had been bad mouthing the Merlin. "We don't need your prejudiced views in this council any more."

"Only the king can dismiss me." Lord Richard defied the princes order.

"I support my sons decision. Get out." Uther commanded. Richard marched out and slammed the door behind him. "Come and take your seat boy."

Merlin self-consciously walked across the room and took the seat at the table. This was a big development on top of everything else.

"Now let's get down to business." Uther officially opened the meeting.

...

It had been a week since they took Camelot back. Merlin had stayed away from Morgana since it seemed she needed space. Spending his time repairing the castle and in the council room writing new laws for magic.

He felt like he had given her enough to time to calm down and settle. It was time he paid her a visit.

When Merlin entered the room he could see Morgana's back. She was starring out the window deep in thought. He was sure that she had heard him enter but had decided to ignore him. There was a full plate of food beside her. "You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Morgana replied with her nose up in the air. He could tell she wasn't eating out of spite.

"It'll do you no good if you starve yourself." Merlin tried to convince her. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Morgana finally turned to look him in the eye. "I don't know how you can dare, to come in here, pretend to care for me." Her eyes shot sparks at him in her anger. " Not only have I been taken as a prisoner, roomed in a place I used to call home, but you have trapped me within my own body. My magic is me." Morgana said passionately.

"I felt the same way when Gwrthfyr captured me. Except for the part about being imprisoned in a place I call home. I was ripped from my home though; everyone I knew and cared for right after my secrete was revealed, not knowing if they accepted me or not." Merlin nodded in understanding to how she must be feeling right now.

"You are doing the exact same thing to me." Morgana claimed spreading her hand about her chest. "Keeping me a prisoner." She hissed.

"No it is not the same thing." Merlin shook his head in denial. "The huge difference is that we don't plan on using you for your powers. I was being used as a tool, not even being treated as a real person."

"What am I doing here then?" Morgana asked sitting back with her arms crossed.

"I'm not sure if you're too far gone, but I want to try to mend this rift." Merlin looked at her trying to see the passionate woman she once was. "I feel like this was my fault. If I'd only confided in you about my magic that you wouldn't have pulled yourself away from us like you did."

"I actually told you I suspected I had magic. Why did you never tell me?" Morgana looked at him curiously.

Merlin sighed remembering how torn he was about what to do then. "The great dragon actually told me not to. He said the witch shouldn't know about my powers. When I asked Gaius what I should do he agreed with Kilgharrah. When two wise beings tell you it isn't a good idea, you should listen." He shrugged.

Morgana thought about all she could've done with the information that Merlin had magic. If she revealed it to Uther he would've had Merlin executed in a heartbeat back then. She knew Merlin would have never returned the favor though. The warlock would have taken the secrete to his grave. "I understand."

"I want to work out our problems. Starting with why I poisoned you." Merlin saw Morgana's body tense at the mere mention of the incident that ripped them apart. "You were being used as the centre for the spell. I was told that the only way to stop it was to kill you but I didn't want to do it. I thought there must be another way, but then I started to fall under the effects of the spell myself. I ran out of time. I knew that I succumbed to the effects Camelot was doomed. I had to make a choice."

Morgana turned her back on him uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. That was the catalyst that completely broke her away from her friends and family in Camelot. She was so hurt by Merlin's actions she had put all her heart into taking revenge. Taking the throne for herself and rubbing it in Uther's face as he rotted in the dungeon.

She had lost herself somewhere in the past couple years.

"Morgana I know how it feels to be blocked away from your magic." Merlin looked at her longingly. "I want to be able to take the collar off you so that you can walk among the people again, but I can't free you until I know that you won't harm anyone."

"So I'm just going to be locked away in this room forever." Morgana snapped angrily. "A secret hidden from the citizens of Camelot and just waiting to be forgotten."

"No. That isn't how it is going to go at all." Merlin took her hands in his. "The plan is to slowly integrate you back into the castle. At first it'll just be small walks with guards escorting you and then if you show improvement you'll be awarded more and more freedom."

"Why would you want to go through all that trouble for me?" Morgana asked.

"You have people here who still love you Morgana. No matter what you did to try and hurt them because of how you thought they hurt you, there are some things that cannot be forgotten. There are a lot more good memories of you than bad. The citizens of Camelot once loved you better than any noble because you fought for what you thought was right."

Morgana felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I hurt everyone so badly. How can they ever forgive me?"

Merlin leaned down to peak at her face. "You have to slowly earn it back."

"How will Uther deal with this?" Morgana asked.

"Remember when you fell and hit your head?" Morgana nodded in response. "Uther was so distraught when he got the news that you wouldn't pull through he forgot about all his prejudice and demanded that Gaius use magic to heal you."

"He wouldn't do that." Morgana refused to believe that.

"You are all that truly matters to Uther. Arthur and you, his children. When you took over Camelot a year ago it broke his heart so badly that we were never sure he way to going to recover." Merlin sighed thinking about all that lay between father and daughter. "He excepted Magic back into the Kingdom just because I meant so much to Arthur. I think in Uther's heart he is ready to forgive you if you can forgive what he has done in return."

"Uther has done so much wrong in his life I'm not sure if I ever can. How could you forgive him so readily?" Morgana asked looking at Merlin with wonder.

"I've known all that Uther has done and believed since I set foot in Camelot. I've feared what he would do to me if he ever found out about my magic? In trying to protect Arthur I have protected Uther in tern because the king, his father, is a part of him. Just as much he is of you."

Morgana looked very unsure.

"If you eat that plate of food I might consider letting you have an excursion from this room as soon as tomorrow." Merlin said as he stood to leave.

"Merlin." Morgana called lightly turning in her seat to look at him. He stopped at the door way to listen. "I think I'm ready to talk to Gwen."

Merlin understood why Morgana would want to reach out to her old hand maiden first. Gwen was probably the one who had done the least to her. She had been angry at her because Morgana thought her servant was going to get what she wanted and become queen. Gwen had just tried to be a fried to her. "I'll send her right up."

Merlin smile as he noticed Morgana pull the plate of food towards her.

...

The council room featured two tables. They walked past the long table to the smaller stone one near the back. Each took their respective seats.

"Do you guys want to know what these symbols mean?" Merlin asked with a smile.

"You can read these." Leon asked surprised. The warlock came from a small farming village to his knowledge so it always surprised him how educated the boy actually was.

"Yes, you expect me to be able to perform magic without being able to read what spell books say." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"These are magic?" Elyan leaned back from the table nervously starring at it suspiciously.

"These are ruins of the old religion. This table was made during a time when royals and magic users worked together. It is only fitting that it be reinstated at a time like this." Merlin revealed the origin of the mysterious symbols that had always baffled the knights.

"Then inform us oh knowledgeable one." Arthur asked leaning on the table and propping his head.

"Anyone want to guess what mine says?" Merlin asked with a smirk. He heard some grumbling beside him. "What was that? Can't hear you." He cupped his ear and leant towards the prince.

"Magic." Arthur snapped as he glared at the unassuming carving in the stone. The answer was right in front of them the whole time. if only he could read gibberish. Too bad the person who was paid to translate for him Merlin had in his pocket. Gaius would never betray his ward that way though.

"Yes. Each symbol only represents a one word aspect of a person. " Yours means, courage. Gwains, strength. Percivals, patience. Elyans, perciverance. Leons, leadership. Lancelot, loyalty. Gwenevere, love.

"This is a really knowledgeable table." Gwaine whistled as he looked around at all ...symbols."It must be able to sense aspects of a person so they feel the urge to sit somewhere."

"I was actually the one who made sure everyone sat at the right symbol." Merlin corrected the knight. "I'm surprised your father let you keep this table at all." Merlin exclaimed remembering the kings narrowed eyes when he first laid eyes on the table his son had brought back from the old castle. "He knows where these symbols come from."

"Now that he is trying to accept magic I wouldn't be surprised if he asked us to join us in some of these meetings." Gwaine exclaimed.

"My father wants nothing to do with this table so we don't have to worry about him ever wanting a seat at it." Arthur reassured them.

"That's a relief." Gwaine sighed dramatically.

"Wait, there's another symbol that no one is sitting at." Elyan noticed out loud.

The doors to the council room were suddenly opened.

They stared wide eyed as Gwen led Morgana into the room. Many guards followed them in. She had a soft smile on her face so Merlin suspected their talk must have gone well. Without her magic Morgana was harmless so he didn't see anything wrong with her being here.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably since he wasn't sure how to act in his sisters presence. Many times he had walked to her room only to chicken out and leave once again. They had done so many bad things to each other in the past few years. They had never seen eye to eye but hope fully this could be a new start.

Morgana self-consciously looked over the table occupants.

Merlin noticing this stood up to greet the sorceress. He took her arm and led her over to the only seat at the table that hadn't been filled. Morgana sat and observed the meeting with calculating eyes.

"What does her symbol mean?" Arthur leaned over to asked.

"Hope." Merlin whispered in his ear.

...

Closing the doors to his chambers he sighed in relief. It had been a very long week since so much had been happening. They had been reunited again for a week already but had yet to have any alone time.

They took this time after the meeting to slip away together. As soon as the door was closed and locked behind them Arthur shot forward and grabbed the warlock by his neck chief, pulling him into a deep kiss. Finally they were alone together.

Merlin responded right away and wrapped his arms around his neck. Arthur moaned in disappointment when the warlock pulled back because he had to take a breather. "What are we going to do about this?" Merlin asked indicating between them. They had only gotten to share small short kisses till now. He felt like they were in limbo with their relationship.

They hadn't made anything official. There was no title to what they were to each other unlike before when they were master and servant. Were they in an equal relationship now?

"One step at a time. I don't think my father is ready to accept your magic and that you are being courted by his only son." Arthur said sheepishly knowing that that wasn't what the warlock wanted to hear.

'More lies. It all came back to that.' Merlin thought to himself in a disappointment.

Arthur noticed his frown and grabbed his chin so that he would look in his eyes. "But when I'm king there will be nothing that could keep us apart, because I'll be the one making the rules and no one will have the power to dictate what I do with my life." He exclaimed as he pulled Merlin by the hips closer and kissed him deeply once again.

Now Merlin had something else to wait for Arthur to become king. He had waited for magic to be accepted again and he could wait to have a fully open relationship with his prince. Everyone who mattered knew about their relationship already so it wasn't a total secrete from everyone he cared about like with his magic.

It was more like just don't tell Uther and everything would be fine.

Arthur gasped as he pulled away from the kiss and asked "Please be patient and wait for me?" as he leaned his forehead against the warlocks.

"So is that the reason you ripped up that marriage proposal from that lord?" Merlin asked with a slight smirk. "You are afraid I'll get sick of waiting and leave you."

Arthurs eyes widened and he leaned back with a tilt of his head. "How do you know about that?" He was sure he was alone in his chambers when he'd ripped the missive into tiny pieces and threw them in the fire so they would burn and never be read again.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You took that letter off of my desk after I'd already read it. When it went missing I suspected you immediately since it was there when you arrived and gone once you left. What else were you going to do with it but destroy it."

"If you weren't considering it why were you keeping it?" Arthur asked with suspicions narrowed eyes.

"I was only keeping it so I knew who to send a rejection letter to. I didn't want to be rude." Merlin replied. "I can't even remember who it was from anymore. There is still some lord out there waiting for some word from me about if I wanted to marry his daughter. Now he'll never know." Merlin gestured with his hands.

After he had read that letter Arthur had realized that Merlin had become desirable to others. He was Camelot's magical representative so he had gained himself a seat in court which made him a lord now by title. After his probation period was over he would probably the Court Sorcerer once his father fully started to reinstate magic jobs.

They wanted him for the power the warlock could gain them. He couldn't claim Merlin openly with his father still alive so everyone would think he was available. They didn't know anything about him as a person. He didn't want that for him to be stuck in a loveless marriage. It worried him that this letter was just the first of many and that someday the warlock just might except one.

"Arthur I've already stuck with you through all of the dangerous fights, battles, and I haven't left you yet. You think that now I have your heart, I'll just leave because you can't tell your father?" Merlin asked surprised at the princes insecurity.

"You better not leave me." Arthur grumbled as he pulled the warlock into his arms and held him possessively tight in his arms.

"Your father is pretty old now." Merlin contemplated out loud sarcastically.

Arthur pulled him into a heated kiss to shut him up. He led him over to the bed and pushed him down on it with a bounce. He climbed on top of the servant and straddled his hips then leaned over and connected their mouths again.

"This is the first time I've been in your bed instead of just making it". Merlin exclaimed between kisses as he rested his head back into a goose down pillow.

"Expect to be in it a lot from now on." Arthur claimed as he rubbed his hand over the warlocks cheek bones and looked deeply into his eyes. He wanted Merlin to be his and no one else's.

Reached behind the raven haired beauty he untied his neckerchief so that he could see his neck. Going from his mouth he started to kiss down his body. When he reached the juncture of Merlin's newly revealed neck he sucked and bit wanting to leave a mark. Even though it would probably just be covered by the neckerchief once again at least he would know it was there.

"Shit." Merlin hissed as his neck was mauled. "What are you trying to do? Brand me." He could feel the blond head nod as he bit down once again. He tried to pull the prince away but he used his strength to overpower him so he gave up.

"Mine." Arthur growled after he sat up to see his work. He rubbed a finger over the freshly forming bruise making the warlock huff.

A knock sounded at the door making Arthur curse. "What?" he snapped. Couldn't he be left alone for five minutes.

"Sire you're..." His current manservant started to speak.

"Go away George!" Arthur yelled making Merlin laugh under him.

They could only be this way behind locked doors for now. Merlin had hope that in the future it would be different.

The End


End file.
